


Prey

by orphan_account



Category: 5SOS, Bipper - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Mawill - Fandom, One Direction, Willbel - Fandom, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Bill - Freeform, Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Bipper, Cool, Crazy, Cute, Dipper - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Lie, Lies, Love, M/M, Mabel - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Money, Murder, Mystery Twins, Sister - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Thief, Will Cipher - Freeform, brother, cipher, crazy house, greed - Freeform, insane, kidnap, kill, killer, mawill, pines - Freeform, trap, willbel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines works a summer job volunteering at the Gravity Falls, Oregon state Asylum in 1964. He thought he's seen everything until a new patient arrives a week before his 16th birthday.</p><p>(depictions of rape, smut, and super jealous/protective Bill moments are contained in this book. Proceed with caution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P r o l o g u e

* * *

 

_**Prologue** _

_**_________** _

 

"Alright everyone. We thank you very kindly for your cooperation. Hand over the rest of the jewelry and we will be on our way." He smiles through his mask. It was the type surgeons wear, only it had the mouth of a skull painted on it. 

His accomplice that stood beside him had on a ski mask that covered his face from the people cowering behind the stands that once held valuable jewels that where now in a bag slung over his back. 

In reality, their masks served no justice. Everyone knew who is was. 

Bill Cipher.

Only this time he has someone new here with him. What a rare occasion. The identity of the blue-haired thief was unknown but he was just as ominous.

This thief from the Americas was wanted by more than 3 countries, and a whole nother dimension (some conspiracist's say), for stealing a few crown jewels and sacred items; everyone was on the look-out for this feared psychopathic murderer and thief. Only the problem was, he wasn't so easy to catch. He had the mind of a genius and the skill of a thousand government spies. He was untouchable.

Most people thought his downfall would be his cockiness, but he never let his attitude affect his skill.

"Bill, we need to go." His blue-haired right hand warned; looking worriedly at the door to the Tower of London. 

"No, we need to get the crown." Bill gestured to the glass case in the middle of the large room that held the Crown Jewels. The Royal Monarchy's crown had a worth of over 2.5 billion. He just had to have it.

Bill ran to the glass case and with one quick smash, the glass shattered; leaving the English Crown and other precious objects resting inside the case open for the taking. 

With one quick movement, the glass had shattered. The people crouched on the ground along with the police charged with guarding the display; flinched as the loud crack of the glass sounded in the large hall. He made quick work of throwing the other priceless artifacts into his bag while saving his prize for last. The United Kingdoms Crown Jewels were the before him, all his. He reached in and took the crown that held so much history, in his hands. His eyes showed much greed as he looked at every jewel embellished in the solid gold. This was the prize of a lifetime. Coming in second to the painting of Mona Lisa that rested in the highly protected Louvre in France. That would be his greatest moment; when he would successfully take that and claim it at his own. But for now, he had bigger things to think about other than the future.

"Bill!" The masked man shouted to him, pointing to the door of the large stone castle in the far corner. Guards and Policemen raced towards them, armed to the teeth with various guns and tear-gas masks. Maybe 50 of the police had heavy uniforms on while the rest where dressed in suits. Most likely sent from the Queen herself.. "Time to go!"

He chuckled, "Aw how sweet, the Queen has sent a welcoming committee!". His gaze rested on the Monarchy's Crown he cradled in his hand while with the snap of his fingers from the other, the doors became heavy metal. The people trapped inside where bewildered and surprised at what had just happened.

Sounds of people yelling outside of the doors could be heard as well as a multitude of loud sirens. Bill threw the last object into his bag then looked around and kicked a few bits of glass away with his shoe. "I'm done here. Lets go." 

The authorities outside had finally gotten inside by finding a way to unhinge the metal door, but by the time they where inside ready to fire at the two thieves, they where long gone.

A man rushes to the side of an elderly woman on the ground with her hands over her head; cowering away at the touch of the policeman. "Who was here, where did they go?" He questioned to her gently, noticing she was also tourist due to all her maps that fell out of her purse beside her.

She looks up at them, wide eyed, "They just disappeared into thin air sir. I swear by it! They where here, and the next moment they where gone! Honest! It was like magic!" Her voice quivered.

The man turned away, a solemn and troubled expression on his face as he got up. He walked to his boss, "Sir, the woman says they disappeared. It appears they took the Crown Jewels as well...."

The taller more gruff looking man in a suit frowned at the news. "Disappeared you say..?"

"Yes sir."

"Dammit...."

"Sir? Do you know who did this?"

"Well, the doors suddenly turned to metal, and afterwards they disappear without a trace. Who do _you_ think it was?" He asks him.

"You can't be serious. Bill Cipher is a myth. Its a name shared by fellow villains to throw off trails the police might use. Its a global name sir."

"I've seen him sergeant. Long before you ever joined. Before I became a government official, I was a trainee along for the ride a few years back. We had gotten a call about a mass shooting in a part of Whales around the 30's. We arrived on the scene and what we saw was not for the weak stomached. Bodies and blood everywhere. Standing in the middle of it all was a man dressed in a black suit with a yellow cane next to his hip. He had yellow eyes that pierced your very soul. What he did next was something out of a horror film. The bodies began to float in mid-air towards us until they where above our heads. Suddenly they dropped. I can still remember that laugh. I asked him his name and he answered 'Its Bill Cipher kid. The one and only. Don't forget me'. And to this day I have been tracking Thieves around the world that had some sort of magical paranormal phenomena around them. The only thing in common was this one man that was always described the same way. Either he had a black suit on, he had yellow eyes, or he performed the impossible after he finished his job. Go ask the woman what he looked like Sergeant."

"Yes sir." He saluted, then walked back to the woman who was being tended too by a paramedic. 

"Ma'am, do you recall what he looked like?"

"There where two of them. They had masks on but the one I remember had glowing yellow eyes. He-he made the doors into metal! His eyes Oh God!" She wailed, making the paramedic call for more help as she shook uncontrollably.

"Thank you." He says, then turn walk back to his senior.

"Sir..." He trailed off, knowing his senior knew what he was going to say.

"Well then Cipher, I guess you've gotten the best of everyone again."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new patient arrives at the Gravity Falls, Oregon Asylum.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Sir, you need to take you medicine or you can't go back to your room. I'd hate to see you have to go down to the clinic." Daisy, my co-worker, tried to reason with the short balding man that refused to take his medication.

"Perhaps you should try telling him it's candy?" I offer to the blonde.

She nods, "Thats a swell idea," turning back to him, she takes the paper dixie cup of medication off her tray and holds it out to him, "Here George, its hard candy. Don't tell anyone I gave it to you ok?" She spoke gently.

His tired eyes lit up and grabbed the cup from her immediately; greedily dumping all of its components down his throat. Giving a satisfied and goofy smile, he sets it back down onto the tray. 

It was my job to usher the patients down the hall to then be guided by the nuns to their designated halls and quarters. I wasn't a doctor nor a nun. Neither a priest or a paid nurse. I was simply offering my services during the summers in Gravity Falls, Oregon. When I was away from studies for the summer break, I would travel here with my twin sister Mabel to stay with our estranged uncle's. Our parents, God bless them, thought it would be healthy for us to rekindle that relationship we never had with our Great Uncle Stan and Ford. They where a Pine's after all.

A few more patients came and cooperated, taking their special medication accordingly. After the last woman walked down the hall to take the waiting nun's hand, Daisy and I where alone.

"Say Dipper, there's a party going down at the Malt Shop in town. I was wondering...." She paused, rocking back and forth on her black and white saddle shoes.

"Would I be your date?" I finished for her.

A smile appeared on her red lipsticked lips. "Oh would you?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I was actually going home early today. I have a dinner with my family. Every Sunday we do it after evening church. Would you like to come to church with me? You can have dinner with me tonight afterwards." I offer with a grin.

She looked a little crestfallen. Her eyes wondered everywhere but my face, "Gee Dipper, I wasn't planning on going to church today. I really want to go to Tommy's party...Won't you just skip your dinner tonight? For me? I'm sure you'll have a good time!" She smiled hopefully.

"I can't Daisy. And I'm sure Tommy doesn't like me very much. Besides, wouldn't it be weird for you to go with a younger date?" I ask concerned. In all honesty I had no interest in Daisy. She was the same height as me (5'6"), she was two years older, and She just wasn't the type of girl I was looking for. In fact, I wasn't looking for _any_ girl right now.

"Tommy Davis doesn't like you because he know's I spend a lot of time with you here." 

By "here" she meant the Gravity Falls Asylum. Only people with enough good in their hearts and with a strong mindset could work or volunteer here. It was a very unpopular place. Girl's who worked here where worried and fussed over daily by their friends and family. Boy's who worked here where given the cold shoulder and where believed to be as equally strange and insane like its patients. As people in town saw it, you had to be a little mad yourself to want to work here. The more popular jobs where in town. Waitressing, hair dresser, retail, secretary; it was all there for the girls. Men had the much harder jobs, which is the way it should be. We had the choices of working in an automobile shop, plumber, Milk Man, et cetera. They where the only jobs in a small town. The Asylum wasn't my first choice, but it was the only place that would trust a 15 year old kid. They needed all the people they could get, and I was happy that they where willing to let me do something while I spent my time here. The nuns adored me, and the Head Nun, Sister Edith, appreciated my help so much, that she agreed to pay me for my unconditional hours here. Seven Cents an hour! Of course Daisy and the doctors working here got a full pay of Seventy-Five Cents an hour, but that was because it was their jobs. I was underage to work here. I was lucky I was liked so much.

"Nurse Daisy to the Head Mistresses office, Nurse Daisy to the Head Mistresses office thank you." A voice over our fancy new intercom system called.

"Gosh Dipper I hope I'm not in trouble.." She looked at me worriedly, "I'm afraid Sister Edith doesn't like me very much."

I chuckle, "Who _does_ she like?"

"You." She answers annoyed. She turns on her heel with a squeak on the grey polished vinyl tile floors, and walked down the hall towards Sister Edith's office. The sound of her heels clicking as she walked faded until it was me all alone.

It was chilling in here, but never quiet. You could always hear someone screaming; the sounds of torture and pain creeping through the cracks in the walls. It eked through my ear canals and echoed in the back of my brain. I would hear the phantom screams of the thousand plus patients residing here when I lay my head down to sleep. Having to be woken up by Mabel or my Great Uncle Stan, shaking my shoulders and begging me to wake up from my nightmares. My own screams in the night would couple with the screams in my dreams.

It takes a strong person to work here, but an even stronger person to stay here. Just because I stay here to volunteer every summer doesn't mean that I don't think of the pain and suffering that goes on in this place. I'm not numb to my surroundings. I hear everything and I've gotten to see the pictures that match those screams. The Electroconvulsive Therapy we conduct here to help cure psychiatric illnesses always produce a special scream of pain and suffering from the sufferer. Their faces match their audio. So much torture goes on inside these walls. For God's sake its the 20th Century! If I where king for a day, I would ban all these barbaric torture devices and punishments.

Beginning with the ECT treatments and the multiple Castration Surgery many unwell men have had to go through due to them not being able to keep it in their pants. Rapists, Sexual Predators, Pedophiles; even molestation could possibly land a man on the dreaded surgery table located in the East Wing. I've had to be taught how to prep men for this surgery about twice now. Every time they have the same look on their face according to the Doctors stories shared around coffee and from what I've witnessed. It's barbaric, but in all honesty, its the new age. People like that that abuse their privilege of calling themselves a man should get it taken away from them. I think its cruel, but it has helped with the crime rates around this Oregon town.

I decide to take a seat in the large recreation room. This is where we take patients from their Halls alphabetically every hour. They get an hour to just be free and talk to each other. After the hour is up; before they leave, they get a dixie cup full of pills with their names on it. That's what Daisy and I where assigned to do today. Handing out pill cups and making sure they take them. 

I enjoy it when I have pill duty weather its with Daisy or not. I love to see how happy all the patients are when they don't have to worry about harsh Guards coming in and searching their room every hour, or when they just get to have fun, even if its for a measly 60 minutes a day. 

I've fought for more privileges to be given to the patients. I want something fun for them to do while they are free for an hour other than playing with a ripped up and worn deck of cards that the patients fought over because there wasn't enough to play with anyways. Perhaps a jukebox? It wouldn't affect their treatments or taking of pills if they listened to music for an hour every day. Perhaps it would actually improve their mental state?. They cooperate so well when I ask them to do something, I just want something fun and normal for them. Especially Hattie, the suicidal girl that lives in the East Hall. She's only 14 - two years younger than I- but her mother just didn't know what to do about her constant attempts of trying to end her life. So Hattie Robinson was sent here last year, passing her anniversary of arrival only two weeks ago. She's usually the first to volunteer when I ask someone to get something for me, or the first to start cleaning when asked. She was a good kid, and it made my heart ache to see such a bright person confined to these colorless walls. She wasn't insane, and yes maybe she was suicidal, but she didn't deserve to be in a place like this. She was no danger to society in my eyes. My theory was that her mother committed her here because she wanted to live her life, and a child was simply holding her back. According to the stories Hattie had shared with me, her mother often spoke of Hattie like she was a burden on her life. Often wishing she had waited until her middle aged years to give birth instead of her early twenties.

 _"Well what can you do eh? Mother's out living my life while I'm in here, giving it to her. I'm not insane or a danger to myself. Maybe if she was a better mother I wouldn't feel so sad. But suicide was something I've never thought about let alone try. Those where just another load of lies Mother told."_ I remember the words she spoke to me just yesterday.

All this sadness and agony here drained me emotionally. I lay my head on the back of the ripped leather chair in the corner of the room. Letting out a sigh, I let my tense body relax into the seat. My feet throbbing from standing near the door for three hours now; handing out medicine and keeping watch while the patients interacted with eachother. 

I had almost drifted off to sleep when Daisy came barreling down the hall; the heels on her saddle shoes clicking with every step. "Dipper!" She exclaimed, waking me from perpetual rest.

"What is it? Did something happen?" I ask concerned at the tone of urgency she had.

"Sister Edith just informed me and a few of the other nurses that we are going to get a new patient today. He's coming in a few moments..." she trailed off. A hint of fright in her eyes. 

"We get new patients all the time...whats the difference with this one?" I ask.

She hesitated before speaking once again, "Its not just any ordinary patient."

My eyebrows raise, "Who?"

"Bill Cipher." she choked out. Immediately after speaking his name, she looked around the room like someone was watching us.

"Who?"

"Bill Cipher, Mr. Pines, is an insane criminal murderer wanted by not only this fine country, but a whole other country as well." A voice behind Daisy answered, making Daisy jump towards me for safety.

"Sister Edith...what had he done? I'm sorry I've never heard of him." I apologize to the older woman.

"No, its fine. But you should know that he dangerous above everything else. He's killed a Pennsylvania senetor, he's done various mass shootings in Louisiana, Georgia, and Florida, and he's an incredible thief said to have gifts from the devil himself. Excuse my use of words, but I do believe a man that could pull off stealing the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London is a Demon in human skin. He successfully stole from one of the most highly guarded places other than The Louvre in France. He has been taken to Washington D.C. to decide what he should be done with, and the President himself voted that he be emitted to an Asylum immediately. He will be sentenced to death if he cannot get well.The President has decided that he will come here, seeing that this Asylum is fairly large, and quite secluded from any large cities where if he where to break free he couldn't do much damage. He has also decided instead of sentencing Bill Cipher to death right away, he will wait and see if he could be a valuable pawn for the U.S Army. It is our job to our country to help get this man to see the light. If we cannot, we will be proven unable to be of service to this city and this state. We will be shut down. We have a year to get Bill Cipher to repent of his sins and see his wrong doing's." Sister Edith finished explaining. A troubled look in her old eyes. "He should be here any minute. They got off the plane about two hours ago. An army truck will be what he's arriving in. Dipper, I hope you remember what Doctor Morgan has taught you, because he is going to be Castrated first thing tomorrow morning. I want you to prep him for surgery." She adds.

I stare at her in shock. "M-Me?" I squeak.

"Did I stutter?" She questioned.

"No but Dipper sure did..." Daisy muttered, trying to stifle a laugh at her joke.

"Sister Edith, He has arrived!" A nurse followed by two nuns and 5 highly decorated police officers burst into the room. One police officer had pushed me and Daisy out of the way while the others followed a bed wheeled by two of the most experienced Doctors here. I couldn't see much over the crowd of nuns praying and nurses freaking out, but I just barely saw what was laying on that table.

A man strapped to the hospital gurney, shouting profanities in different languages. Profanities and names I never even knew existed nor ever want to hear again in my life.

He was quickly wheeled through the room and into the entrance way of the West Hall....

The West Hall was where the patients who are lost causes and possibly possessed by demons go. Constant screams and muffled words stream through that hall endlessly. The West Hall residents don't get an hour to themselves. They stay locked in the dimly lit hall day in and day out. Their door's rusted shut. They are the people who are too far gone for saving. Such as a patient I heard the Head Doctor, Dr. Geoff Bethel, and the head nurse, Nurse Lucy Beckham talk about only once. Her name was Ethel Waters. She was a name the whole of the Asylums staff has heard of. 

She had given birth to two twin boys when that night, she got up out of bed and drowned them. Then the next day, she ordered her housekeeper to hide the bodies by cooking them for her husbands dinner the next night. The husband, being a working man, Ethel always claiming they where sleeping, and by keeping the nursery door locked; hadn't noticed the twins' disappearance until two days later when he had gone to the hospital with terrible stomach pains. They did an x-ray, and found that the tiny bones he had ingested where penetrating his stomach lining. After surgery, they had asked what he had eaten. He told them exactly what his wife told the housekeeper to say, "An exotic meat made from the finest spices and cuts from the cow". The Doctor had confirmed upon removing the bones, they where not from the anatomy of a cow. He examined them and came back with the chilling news that the bones had the same DNA as him. The wife was questioned constantly and the husband arrested and taken to their home states Asylum until he was found innocent. Once the evidence of the murder came out- due to the housekeeper being bribed by an officer to say anything she knew for a hefty amount- Ethel was then taken to trial then sentenced to the Oregon State Asylum in Gravity Falls. Ethel Waters was questioned numerous times, and every time she was asked why she did it, she always answered the same. With a blank stare into no where, she would say plainly "They wouldn't stop crying".

The West Hall was for the level beyond insane. The outright deranged.

"West Hall Dipper..." Daisy whispered to me as we stood there looking at the metal locked doors leading to the dangerous part of the building, "And you have the pleasure of meeting him face to face tomorrow morning."

 

 

 

 

  **Please Read Below**

 

 ____________________________

ok wow. Who knew I had that creepiness in me?!?!!? I just made up that stupid Ethel Waters story in under three minutes. Is there a Guinness World Record for the fastest horror story ever made up? Who knows lol!

 

So bear with me guys. I know this story wont make sense for a while while I'm still deconstructing it and deciding which parts fit and which plot points to keep.

THANK YOU EVERYONE 

Lil' hours over and out

 

Bye!

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery day....oh boy  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Goodnight Daisy, Goodnight Sister Mary Lou!" I wave to her and the nun waiting by the door. I get on my fancy new red Schwinn Panther II, ready to pedal down the dark path in the woods towards town when Mary Lou calls to me. 

"Remember to be here by 6:00 am Dipper! You have the privilege of prepping Mr. Cipher for surgery tomorrow!" Sister Mary Lou called. She was a beautiful girl, but she was committed to the church. She was around 23 and was still settling into working at the Asylum. From what I've heard she had been shamelessly approached in town; repeatedly asked to grab drinks with a few university students from the next town over. Lord bless their souls because hitting on a nun is in my opinion the most disrespectful thing. What did they expect her to say other than no? She was even dressed like a nun! Were they blind or just stupid? I thought both.

"Don't remind me!" I laugh to cover up the crack in my voice. In all honesty I was scared to death. I would have to be the one to tell one of the most dangerous men in the world that they are going to go under the knife!

I turn down the dark dirt road, and pedal through the black forest of trees and brush. The stars were out tonight but overhead branches with leaves had blocked my view of them. The breeze blew against my face and body as I pedaled down the dark road. Blowing my rather long hair (for a boy that is) in and out of my face. My nose getting red from the breezy summer night. I was disappointed that I missed my family dinner due to extra work tonight, but my mind wasn't on that right now.

Fall was almost upon us. In a week it would be my 16th birthday on the 31st of August along with Mabel's. Afterwards, we would leave two days later to go back to California. The happenings here this summer would be but a memory as I would get ready to come back the following Summer next year. I just hope I get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow I have possibly one of the most frightening things to ever happen to me, happen at 6:00 am.

I turn off of the dirt road, and onto the pavement. I pedal into and through town. Passing the Hairdressers, the Diner, and the Malt Shop which seemed to be very lively tonight due to the party Daisy was talking about probably. I wave to a few people on the sidewalks that where illuminated by the street lights. Gravity Falls was a very calm place most of the time. I'm sure if I didn't chose to volunteer at the Asylum, I would die of boredom! It amazes me that Mabel can just rest day in and day out at my Great Uncle's Mystery Shack every summer. Of course its not all normal here. At least to the Pines family.

My Great Uncle Stan and his brother (my great uncle as well) Ford, runs an oddity road side attraction. We don't get many visitors because not a whole lot of people travel through Gravity Falls Oregon. When they do though, they decide to stop in usually to see the things we have on display. They are just realistic but plastic figures. My Great Uncles have little to no conscience when it comes to making money. These people are just paying to see fakes. One creature we have on display, is actually one Mabel and I made together back when we first came here. I had the idea to make a new attraction and we then where trusted to make one. My own conscience was feeling guilty as people would come in and take pictures with their shiny Kodak's of the half raccoon half deer hybrid. In reality is was just deer horns pasted to a taxidermied raccoon body. Quite funny really.

But there are some real creatures here in my opinion. I've seen them. According to a book my Great Uncle Ford made, He's seen them too. And their true! I've seen small little men in the forest behind the Mystery Shack. Mabel has too but she refuses to believe that they where actually there. She tries to tell herself that they where just tricks of her extremely active imagination. I've seen other things as well. Actually, this summer, Mabel and I where in the woods to look for some leaves she wanted to press in her books. I had strayed too far from her and ended up in a giant hole after slipping over the edge. Mabel got me out, but after I had circled the hole, I realized how oddly shaped it was. I climbed a tree despite Mabel's pleas for me to get down. I climbed high enough to see that it was in the shape of a giant foot print!

I tried to convince Mabel, but she refused to climb the tree and see for herself. I was just imagining it perhaps...or perhaps not. I knew things where strange in this town. At first glance, Gravity Falls was boring as hell, but if you took the time to look closer and deeper, you would see that it was anything but.

I pedal farther away from town, down a road mixed of dirt and broken asphalt, until I reach a sign by the road that directed you to the Mystery Shack. I follow this road every night. I could find my way here even in my sleep.

After a few more minutes, a light in the distance shines. I draw closer until I can clearly see Great Uncle Stand and Ford sitting on the porch. A cigarette between Fords lips and a can of soda pop in Great Uncle Stans hand. "Hi Dipper, how was work?" Ford called out to me. I park my bike beside the porch, and walk up the steps and into the house.

"It was fine!" I reply before I slam the screen door behind me. "Mabel?" I call out.

She emerges from the kitchen with Wendy, "Hey Dipper, how was work?"

"It was fine. I just don't really want to talk about it. Wendy," I pause, turning my attention to the red haired girl, "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just leaving actually. You're here pretty late huh?" She asks, twirling her finger in her hair. She seemed more focus on her hair than my answer.

"Some major things happened today."

"Oh really?" Mabel inquired, "What kind of stuff?"

"You heard didn't you? That guy the government wanted had been captured! He's at Dip's Asylum right this minute." Wendy steps in.

"Really? Gosh I hope he doesn't try anything funny. I'd hate for something to happen to you Dipper!" Mabel sighed worriedly, fixing the small bow on the side of her yellow skirt nervously.

"Nah He'll be fine wont you Dip?" Wendy punched my arm teasingly. She was more of a tom boy/hippie flower child, which from her stories of her house life; her parents didn't like very much. Wendy never wore a dress unless it was going to church or when it was a formal dance event at her highschool. She usually wore Blue Jean Capri's and a green plaid sleeveless button down. She usually tried to make it more modern by tying the front of the shirt so her midriff would show. It was scandalous but that was just Wendy. She had gotten involved with the Hippie Movement.

I've had a long lingering crush on the older teen since I was 12. She was 15 then, and every summer I've come back since then, she's gotten more and more beautiful. Her freckles on her face seemed to make her cheeks more shapely while her red hair was so blazing it made her eyes even more stunning when contrasted. But she never saw me the way I saw her. She was 19 now and on the verge of getting a new job at a place that could provide her more money. After all, she was getting older and she was of marrying age. Who wouldn't want to marry her? I've got a terrible feeling that the boy she's been going steady with for a while now would try and pop the question in the near future, but that was none of my concern. Wendy and I are good friends but due to her finding out I liked her a few summers ago, its just been weird.

"I have to prep him for surgery tomorrow.." I trailed off.

"You what?" Wendy's eyes grew.

"I have to be there early tomorrow because the head nun, Sister Edith, wants me to prep him for surgery. She thinks I'm trustworthy and ready to take a step in my services."

Wendy looked over at Mabel and quickly reached over to cover her ears. "What kind of surgery?" She asked seriously.

"I'm not supposed to say. It's a private event. No one is supposed to know except this Asylum and the Government."

"Spill." She said plainly.

"Wendy what are you doing?" Mabel objected, trying to pry Wendy's hands off of her ears.

"What surgery?"

"Castration." I spoke. I was more scared of Wendy that the Government in all honesty. She was terrifying to me.

"Oh, ok." She said, and released her hands from Mabel's head.

"What did you say?" Mabel pleaded. "Come on guys!"

"I'm going to bed. What time is it?" I ask, ignoring her whines.

Wendy looked at her watch, "It's around 12:00. I'm heading out myself. I have a _long_ bike ride ahead of me." She sighed.

"Why is your dad not picking you up?" I question.

She rolls her eyes, "Something about being embarrassed to be seen with me and whatever. Anyways, I rode my bike here this morning so I'm going to ride back. I'll be ok." She smiled. She walked towards the door, and waved. She walked out and I hear her say a quick goodbye to Great Uncle Stan and Ford.

"You ok Dipper?" Mabel asked behind me, touching my arm.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" I gave a quick kiss to my sister on the cheek, and ran up the steps to the room Mabel and I share in the attic without another word.

~~~~

Sleep was troubling last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see myself getting into trouble while trying to prep Bill Cipher for his surgery. I had images of him not being strapped to the table tight enough; him leaping onto me and choking me when I turn my back on him. It was vivid and troubling. 

In another version of the dream, he had gotten a concealed weapon, and when I least expect it, he would jab it right through my back.

I was woken up thank God, by the alarm I had set the previous night. I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans, my ankle high black converse sneakers, and an orange t-shirt. I would get dressed into my medical uniform at the Asylum once it was time for me to prepare him for the surgery.

I was careful not to wake Mabel who was still sleeping in her bed across the room. I made my way over to her bed, using a flashlight so I wouldn't run into anything that could be laying on the floor. "Goodbye Mabel." I whisper, and kiss my sister who was still enjoying her sleep.

I creep down the steps and leave a note for my Great Uncle's that I should be home around the afternoon times, before dinner. After doing so, I unlock the front door, and gently pull in open. It creaked slightly while opening and closing it behind me. I make sure to lock the screen door as well just to be extra safe. Once I was in the clear, I shone the light of my flashlight on my wrist to see the time on my watch. 

"Damn it!" I cursed, If I spent anymore time here I would surely be late. I ran and hopped on my bike, peddling furiously down the road and through town.

~~~~

 

"Dipper, you're late." Sister Ingrid said tastelessly, "Sister Edith won't be happy if she finds out." the older nun said as I pulled up to the door of the Asylum.

"Sister, the key word is _if_  she finds out." I laugh, resting my bike next to the wall of the building.

"Yes, but God knows all." She retorted, stepping to the side to let me into the mental institution.

After entering, It was complete chaos. Doctors where running around frantically, nun's where consoling a few patients in the corner of the large entrance way, and on the steps leading towards upstairs, where Daisy and a few other nurses talking vigorously.

"Diasy! Whats going on?" I call to her. 

Her attention shifted towards me, her face looking ghostly and pale, "Dipper! Thank God!" she exclaimed.

She ran down the stairs and jumped at me, wrapping me in a large hug, "Whats wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"It's Bill Cipher..." She trailed off, looking around to see if anyone was looking at her. She was paranoid.

"Yes?"

"Last night after you left, a few nurses and I stayed a little later to see a quick presentation that Doctor Geoff was giving. I was tasked to lock the doors and check the locks to the West Hall. I was terrified of course, but when I went to go check the locks, I looked into the small window in the door. I saw him Dipper! He was walking around, unlocking every other patients door! How did he get out?" She bawled. "I was so scared Dipper! It took us all night to put those patients back into their rooms! One patient bit Mary Lou's arm!" she paused again, wiping the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes, "One patient grabbed my hair and tried to drag me into the medical room!" 

Her tears where now flowing. She reached into the pocket of her white nurses uniform, and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

 "How is Mary Lou?" I ask worriedly. 

"Shes in the infirmary. So far from what Sister Edith has told me, there is no sign of infection but she still needs to rest. I'm going home in a few minutes myself. Sister Edith gave me the day off."

"Who saved you?" I inquired, wondering who helped her get away from the deranged West Hall patient that she spoke about.

"Doctor Conrad, He was attending Doctor Geoff's presentation as well."

"Well I'll make sure I thank him. Was he hurt? When did you get all the patients to their rooms again?"

"He was scratched a few times but he's alright. And it was only a few moments ago that we put the last patient back into their rooms."

"What about Mr. Cipher?" I ask.

"Mr. Cipher wasn't a problem actually. After a few policemen and Doctors grabbed him, he surrendered and walked back to his room peacefully." She said, her eyes dry but her handkerchief was wet.

"Are you talking about the incident last night? About Bill Cipher?" A group of nurses walked towards us. The oldest of the group was asking.

"Yes." I reply.

"That Bill Cipher has the face of an angel!" One nurse squealed.

"Marsha!" Another scolded.

"It's true Addy! He's so beautiful! He's like a younger Clint Eastwood!" another nurse chimes in.

"Has anyone seen his new film 'A Fistful Of Dollars'? It came out about a month ago! We should all go to the drive-in and see it!" the same nurse who's name I guessed was Marsha exclaimed. The departed and left me and Daisy alone to go and talk about seeing a movie.

"Is all that true?" I ask.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Oh it is Dipper! When I looked through that window in the door I almost fell down dead! He was so darn handsome! Just the Bee's Knees!" She squealed.

Suddenly she doesn't seem so upset anymore. That's good.

"Dipper! It's time for surgery!" Sister Edith said behind us, nearly scaring the daylights me.

"Already?" I ask nervously.

"It's 6:30. Start getting the medical room prepared. Get dressed in your uniform and Mr. Cipher will be there by around 7:00 alright? Now go, we need this surgery done on him as fast as we can. Last nights incident has caused him to go under the knife much quicker than expected." She walked away to go and attend to some other matters. Leaving me and Daisy alone once again in the busy hall.

"Gee Dipper, I'm so worried for you! But I'll pray for you ok? I've gotta get going. I feel like I'm going to drop any second now! Good Luck! She bids with a kiss on my cheek. She runs out of the door and without another word.

~~~~

I walk into the Infirmary, turning a corner, and then entering the Surgery room. I quickly strip down out of my street clothes, then put on a blue male nurse's uniform. Just as I pull down my shirt over my head, the door bursts open. A heavy set police guard has Bill Cipher held by the arm. My jaw dropped as I looked at his face. He did look like a younger version of the hollywood star.

"Get this one strapped in Nurse. He's been trouble." The guard spoke, shoving Mr. Cipher into me.

The insane patient didn't even look at me. He climbed obediently onto the operating table in the center of the dreary room, letting me strap down his legs. He was in a hospital gown decorated with tiny blue diamonds on it. It rode up his legs when he sat down but he paid no mind to it nor me for that matter. 

I had set up a tray of medical supplies for the doctor previously, before getting dressed. I try to remember what my very little training was. I look around the table, and see his patient report. I open up the folder, and see all his information displayed on a sheet of paper inside.

_'Name: Bill Cipher_

_Middle Name: unknown._

_Age: 20_

_Birthdate: ?/?/1944_

_Eye color: Gold_

_Hair color: Gold/Blonde with brown under-color_

_Height: 6'2_

_Weight: 190.5 lbs."_

I look from the chart to him. He was certainly tall, and well built definitely, but 190.5 lbs? He seemed like he should weigh more considering his height and from what I can tell, his muscle mass. Heck, even his arms where more on the well-built side while mine where just barely there.

I didn't notice that his eyes where on me as I was staring at him. I look into his eyes and nervously gaze back to the chart and check everything once again. I was so embarrassed that he caught me staring.

"So they're having a 15 year old chop my balls off?" His strong voice echoed throughout the small room. The hairs on my neck stood up at his words and vulgarity.

"H-How did you know I was 15?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Easy. I can smell the hormones just floating off of you." He said with a hint of disgust.

I try to ignore him; remembering what the doctor that trained me had said. _"Ignore the patient. They are in this Asylum for being dangerous people. They know how to manipulate and get what they want. They will try to distract you"_.

 I shake off his comment, walking over to a drawer to get a sealed Scalpel from inside. "So what's it like? When they cut it off?" He asks.

"I don't know." I simply answer. I try my best to rip open the paper but my hands started to shake too much. "I don't perform the surgery. I just watch and help a little. You'll be numbed from the waist down-"

"No!" He interrupted, making me jump a little, "I wan't to feel everything. I enjoy the pain."

"We can't do that to you sir. It's inhumane." I reply, finally getting a grip on the paper, ripping it open to reveal the shiny but deadly blade.

"Since when is that stopping you? This whole procedure is inhumane." He spoke calmly. I can feel his piercing eyes burning the back of my head. I walk back over to the tray to place the scalpel next to the needles.

"I can't sir. The government has a law for this Asylum. We have to numb you." I reply, trying to collect my scattered thoughts. He was even more intimidating that I expected.

"What do _you_ feel down there Nurse Boy?" He paused, licking his plump lips.

"I don't know what you mean.." I trail off, my cheeks heating quickly, a pink tinge to them. I look down to try and hide it.

"Ever break the Sodomy Law?"

I choked on my spit. I coughed and coughed until my airway was clear. "What?" what kind of question was that? Does he think I'm gay?

"Sodomy. Sweet sweet sodomy," he closed his eyes and smiled like he was thinking of a fond memory, "Come on. Everybody knows these doctors who perform these surgeries are all fag's. They get off by doing these surgeries."

I was in shock at his blatant vulgarity and veiled accuse that I was gay myself. How I hope the doctor would come. Whats taking him so long?!

"I-I need to take your blood-pressure!" I squeak, trying my best to ignore his comments. Was he gay himself? Couldn't be. With a face like that and a body that well built, he had all the girls he wanted at his finger tips; psycho murderer or not.

I walk to the far corner of the room, and retrieve the band. I cautiously walk over and strap it around his arm, "I need you to just breathe-"

"You're putting that on the wrong limb Nurse Boy." he interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"Wrong limb." He says with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

It took me a few seconds but I quickly got what he meant. Needless to say, I tried my best to regain my composure. I squeeze the arm band tighter around his arm, avoiding his gaze. 

"You smell...sweet." His face draws closer to my neck. I involuntarily pull away. I was fearful he would try to bite me like that patient did to Mary Lou last night. He takes the hint and backs away; sitting in the middle of the operating table once again. The straps digging into the skin of his exposed legs, causing a red tinge to them.

"Are you gay or something?!" The nagging question flies out of my mouth. I quickly regret my words; wishing I could crawl into a hole and not have to see him anymore. Where is that darn doctor?!

His eyes lit up at my question. "Are you?"

"What? I don't know what your talking about. I'm straight!" I argue, unstrapping the blood pressure band. I walk to the drawer to put it away when Bill spoke again.

"So is spaghetti....until you get it hot," He paused to lick his lips, his eyes looking at me up and down, "And wet." He finishes. 

"You're about to be castrated doesn't that bother you? You keep making vulgar jokes and you just sit there with a smirk on your face!" I exclaim, feeling my anger towards his previous actions, spill out.

"Hell no." came the reply.

I walk over to the tray again, checking off a box in his folder, declaring him ready for surgery. Now all we need is the doctor to come in.

I sense his gaze still on me. I lift my face up to meet him. I was angry now and I didn't care weather he saw me looking or not. Our eyes meet. I never noticed how gold they actually where. Was that a mutation or..? I break eye contact and give him a once over. I slowly started at the top of his head, down his chest. When I reached his hip area, I felt myself being watch once again. I got flustered and held my gaze there a little too long. He noticed. Before I could react, Bill reached across the table quickly, and grabbed my wrist. He made me fall against the edge of the table, my knee on the ground, keeping my balance. He placed my hand on his area, dragging my limb up and down furiously against his length.

He pumped my hand up and down repeatedly against him, letting out hushed moans and gasps. I struggle to pull my wrist away but he had an iron grip on my pale skin.

My brain had gone fuzzy. I was unable to get a bearing on my surroundings. I was disgusted yet flustered and overall confused. It wasn't until the doctor came and unlocked the door to the surgery room that Bill let me go. I struggle to quickly get to my feet, acting like nothing happened. "H-He's approved for surgery doctor." I said in a hushed voice, turning my back to Bill.

He wore a surgical mask over his face. "Thank you." he said, pushing me aside to look at his tools on the metal tray table. He inspected all of them before turning his face to me, "Where's the scalpel?" He asked annoyed.

I look at the tray and take a mental note of everything. I remember putting it on the tray. "It was right here.." I trail off, searching through the cool metal tools. I stop, and turn to look at Bill. He has a smirk on his lips once again.

My eyes widened. He winked at me, making a shiver run up my spine.

He had the Scalpel.

 

 

 

 

_________________

 

Helloooooo everyone! I know this is kinda weird but I decided to change this story altogether. Its gonna get smutty so theres a warning. 

 

I LOVE the idea of 1964 Dipper being all proper and using old timey slang words like "the bees knees" and "giving the bird" (Middle finger). I think its soooo cute! I hope you all enjoy Bill Cipher in this as well, as you can see, its only going to get worse from here on out.

I have to address the whole feminism issue that people have complained about to me though. SO LISTEN UP! THE SIXTIES WHERE NOT A TIME WHERE WOMEN WHERE AS POWERFUL! MEN WHERE THE "POWERFUL" ONES AND BELIEVED THAT WOMEN COULDN'T HANDEL BIG JOBS OK? IN THE 60'S, WOMEN WHERE _JUST_ BEGINNING TO WEAR PANTS AS A REGULAR ARTICLE OF CLOTHING IN PUBLIC/FORMAL PLACES! SO IM SORRY IF YOU CANT FIGURE OUT THAT THE TYPICAL GENDER ROLES IN THIS BOOK ARE TO MAKE THE BOOK MORE REALISTIC TO THE 1960'S OK?

 

I'm sorry, I just got a little too passionate there lol. Anyways, thank you for reading this piece of crap work that the plot actually thought of while showering.

 

Lil' hours over and out!

 

Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Behold, the beautiful 1960's Clint Eastwood! Bill's looks are loosely based on his, but he's just as handsome as Clint Eastwood in the story!

 

 

 

 

 I just.......

 

 

I like to look at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery: Unsuccessful

It was like a flash of lightning. It happened so quickly, I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

In one swift movement, Bill pulled out the sharp medical tool and sliced through the straps holding down his legs. He jumped down for the operating table and lunged at the Doctor. I stand in the corner; terrified and wishing I was home. Sleeping in my bed. Being with my sister and my Great Uncles. I was unmoving as the larger man straddled the Doctor; using the scalpel to rip a hole in his pants. With one seamless slice to his nether regions, the Doctor let out a wail. Blood pooled around the large cut. Bill's own unorthodox way of performing castration.

I sunk to the floor in the corner; hoping that my knees would cover me from Bill's gaze. I wish I could be invisible.

"How do you fuckin' like that huh? So quick to cut me eh? How about I return the favor you motherfucker!" He stood above the body. His harsh yells make me flinch as his loud voice carried throughout the small room. The echo making his words seem more powerful and fearsome.

I hid my face as I feel Bill leave the side of the bleeding Doctor. He walked slowly towards me. It wasn't until I peek through my fingers that Bill speaks to me, "Hello Nurse Boy." He coo's. "Get up here!" He harshly tugged my wrist. I tried to shout for help but my vocal chords where dry and fear gripped them harshly.

He walked down the infirmary with me in his grip, my feet dragging but it made to difference in his long powerful strides. He yanked both my wrists to make me stand in front of him. He grabbed the collar of my uniform, pointing the scalpel to my neck, "Where's the Hall that keeps the depressed and ED patients?" He demands. His nose inches away from mine. His warm breath fanned over my face.

"E-East Hall." I answer nervously.

"Take me there." He demanded, releasing my shirt, but keeping a firm hold on my wrists.

I direct him through the Asylum until we reach the East Hall entrance. It was crawling with Doctors, nuns, and policemen. Surely he would be caught. I would be saved.

He bursts through the door, causing a scene. All the authorities looked at us strangely. It wasn't until I screamed for help did they react. They came barreling down the hall. The policemen taking out their pistols as they ran. I expected Bill to turn and run but he stood there calmly.

He turned to the side and faced a door with a woman patient inside. He lifted up the bolt to the door, freeing her. She ran out frantically, thanking Bill profusely. Bill then moved to another room and unlocked it was well. A few more patients where free; they ran towards the oncoming policemen. The Doctors shouting "Don't shoot the Patients! Don't shoot the Patients!"

The nuns where grouped into the corner of the room, scared to death as the scene played out.

Bill walked along the hallway with me in tow. He unlocked a few more doors when he came across Hattie's room. He unlocks her door, "Courtesy of Nurse Boy here." He nods to her. She cautiously stepped out and saw me in the position I was in. My wrists taken hostage and my face covered in fear.

"Dipper?" She questions worriedly. 

"Go! Hattie you aren't sick just go!" I encourage. She was the only person I believed that should be set free.

"Dipper but-" 

"Go now! I'm ok!" I lie to her. She gives a wide smile, but her eyes where sad for me. She ran quickly out of the hall. I hope to God that she would escape.

I turn my attention to the chaotic scene playing out in the East Hall. Patients where being tackled to the ground my guards and Doctors being overrun by patients.

Bill walked down the hall a bit further before stopping at the door of an unopened room. He looked inside through the small bared peephole. "Yes." He whispered. He quickly lifted up the bolt, and walked inside. He let go of my wrists which surprised me. But curiosity got the best of me as always. I peered inside and saw Bill crouching on the ground in front of a patient that I've only seen once or twice. I couldn't hear the hushed words exchanged between them. The patient had blue hair and a gentle face. He looked lifeless though as he sat on the edge of the bed. Bill was gently talking to him; occasionally trying to look into his eyes by lifting up his face. It was strange, the patient looked almost like him.

I realized my mistake by watching the tender moment play out as they both stood up. Bill's gaze fell on me again.

_You're supposed to be running Dipper!_

I turned on my heel, starting to sprint down the hall but I was tackled from behind by a very strong force. I fall to the ground; turning to see Bill hovering above me. "Let me go!" I demand.

He leans down; face brushed against mine, his lips against my ear. Golden hair tickling my left cheek as he sultry whispered, "Oh I'm not going to let you go anytime soon Nurse Boy." He pulled away, quickly getting off of me, "Get up here!" He grunts as he pulls me up by the blue collar of my uniform.

The hall was getting increasingly tight and loud by all the people running around and shouting. Bill took a hold of my arm once again and began to drag me behind him as I ran. We swerved and ran by unnoticed through the chaos. Past Guards and Doctors; Nuns and even the group of nurses who seemed like they where going to form a fan club over Mr. Cipher. It was like people couldn't see us. The most wanted man in the history of the 20th century, apart from Hitler, was just going to run out of here along with a hostage and a Blue Haired freak!

Speaking of the blue haired boy, where was he? He disappeared. Perhaps Bill left him behind? No, not likely. If he took a risk to stay and talk to him for so long in that cell, then the patient must be of importance to him.

I shouted and tried to drag my feet but it didn't phase anyone nor him. He just kept on. Through corridors and down flights of steps, we ran past staff like we where invisible. It was quite odd, but then again, everything about this event was odd. 

We slowed down after a few minutes. Bill quickly dragged me into a tight corner along with him. Guards ran in groups near us but what I was focused on was the close proximity of our bodies. Chest to chest, we where squeezed. He breathed a sigh of relief after the group of guards ran past us, "Where's the front entrance?" He asked, a breathless growl. My lungs burning from the unexpected workout I just experienced, I tried to answer as fast as I could from fear that he would hurt me.

"Its...just down this...flight of stairs..." I huff, "You'll come to a large....Hall. The front....door is there."

I thought I would pass out from how needy I was to get out all my stale air and replenish my lungs with the fresh.

I could hear another set of footsteps running towards us. If I was going to escape, the time would be now. I filled my lungs and let out the loudest cry for help I could muster in that moment, "Help me please! I'm here, I'm Here!"

I see a look of absolute hatred and rage directed at me. I saw his eyes turn red then back to gold. I was silenced within and instant. The footsteps that where coming close to us slowed and then eventually fell quiet. I thought it was someone who could have helped me, but my heart sank as a rogue patient peeked around the corner; a stupid smile spread across her face. I noticed her instantly.

Ethel Waters.

Apparently the freed East Hall patients had a plan to free everyone. And I mean _everyone_.

Her hair was matted and cut unevenly. Her body dirty and her fingernails chipped and jagged. I noticed her knuckles where bloody as she gripped the side of the wall she peered from. Her beady eyes zeroed in on my face. I held my breath as she ignored Bill and walked with thin crippled legs towards me. I was trapped between her bad breath and the wall as her face came close to mine, "You remind me of my sons..." She paused, a jagged inhale and exhale fanned my face, "I hated my sons!" She screamed.

She looked around the dirty floor and found a piece of a broken mirror that used to be hung in this hall before patients ran rampant. She scooped it up and ran towards me; the weapon raised in her frail hand.

I squeezed my eyes shut, prepared for the searing pain of a cut to my body but none came. I heard a strangled gurgle though. I open my eyes and see Bill on top of the woman. Her face turning purple while she was deprived of air. Bill's arms becoming raw and bloody as her ragged fingernails clawed and scratched at him desperately.

"Bill stop!" I shout, running to his side, trying to force him off of her.

"Don't you dare hurt him! Don't you fucking dare, woman!" He screamed.

"You can't hurt the patients!" I shout, successfully throwing the larger male off of the woman. He gets to his feet; prepared to lunge at her again when he saw me lifting her up. I spoke gently to her, telling her that I looked nothing like her sons and to go find a nice place to rest. After she ran off to God knows where, I turn my attention to Bill. He looked at me with a hung-open jaw. His eyes bewildered as he looked me up and down.

It wasn't until a nurse ran down the hallway did Mr. Cipher regain his composure. He snapped to attention, and once again we where running. I noticed that he followed my directions as we ran down the last flight of dark carved wood steps, and into the large hall with black marble floors. Everything echoed in this room, and due to the screaming and frantic running from the patients as well as the staff, this whole room was louder than the rest. 

We ran through the flowing crowd and right to the door. We paused though, Bill not taking a step outside of the door. 

"What are you doing?" I ask. I didn't want him to escape, but that was what I thought was his motive all along.

"Wait."

"What?" I scream through the loud roar of noise.

"Wait!" He responded.

I was surprised that no one paused long enough to notice the most important patient in this whole Asylum, just _waiting_ here.

It wasn't long though before Bill started to move again. I noticed the blue haired boy running toward us full speed. 

The three of us bolted out of there; crisp morning air hitting our faces as we ran down the hill and into the thick woods. I tried to dig my heels into the soft earth as we ran but once again it did no use.

What did he want with me now? He was free! He didn't need me to tell him directions anymore! So why was I here? In the middle of the forest with two insane escapee's?

It wasn't much longer before our lungs where burning. We stopped, chests heaving. "We did it." He spoke to the blue haired boy.

Now that we where in the light, he looked almost identical to Bill. Only younger and he acted more shy. He hadn't spoken this whole time. The sadder looking boy nods to his friend as he sat down in the leaves and plants growing out of the chilly summer morning ground. 

It always got unnaturally cold for the summers in Oregon in comparison to California. While it got to the 80's and 90's there, the weather only got to the 60's and 70's *F here.

It was quiet between us. I spent my time gathering up the courage to ask the question that was on my mind, "Why am I here?"

Bill turned towards me with a smirk; a chill running up my spine as he looked into my eyes. He had only set my wrist free a few moments ago. I hope he wouldn't feel the need to grab me again. The skin was turning red and I felt an ache settling deep within the bone from being jerked about all morning. "Because Nurse Boy, we need you. We can't just let you go and tell people where we are going. Keep your friends close," He gestured to the blue haired boy, "And your enemies closer." He finished, gesturing to me.

"But I swear I wont tell anyone! Just please let me go! I have a sister and she can't go on without me! We are inseparable!" I beg him.

My pleas remained ignored.

Bill got up and walked towards me. He stood in front of me and bent down. He crawled over my sitting position, making me lay down while his body continued to cover mine with his. Not long after, we came to the final position with his body hovering above me. His golden eyes seemed to be reading my thoughts. As he stared intently at my face, I began to fear if he actually could.

His next motion caught me by surprise, making a whimper escape my lips. I look out the corner of my eye and see the Blue Haired boy turning away his face awkwardly. I felt my cheeks heat up to the point where I could swear that they where able to boil a pot of water. I gasp out,

"Bill..."

 

 

 

 

 

 _________________

hELLO IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING AND BEING A CRAPPY WRITER BY LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER OK BYE

 

once again, its late and I'm sorry. I've been drawing.

 

Lil'hours over and out.

 

Bye!

 

P.S., The more popularity this story gets, the more I will update and the longer the chapters will be! So spam, comment, bookmark, and above all else, PROMOTE ME AND SPREAD THE WORD!

 

 

 


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just answering a few questions about me and my writing.

Sorry everybody (my very few loyal readers XD ), this is not an update. I will update when I start seeing some more comments and more Kudos; things like that.

Ok, I'm just answering a few questions you may have about me/ Questions I have received that you guys wanted me to answer. Alright, lets get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **My Age:** My age huh? Im not gonna reveal it to you all, but my internet friends (through elentori streams) already know how old I am. So my answer is "Young".

 **My height:** I'm from America so I don't know how people do centimeters and all that, but we do feet and inches. I am 5'9".

 **What do I look like:** Ok, well is "butt-ugly" an answer....? No? Ok then. I have short above the shoulder brown/red hair. Why I say brown/red is because I have a darker shade of brown hair, but in summer time and in general whenever I'm out in the sun, my hair shines more red than brown. Am I a dragon you ask? I wish lol. It sounds impossible for that to happen but its a true story. I've yanked out both red and brown hairs from my hairbrush.

I have VERY pale skin. For someone who lives in a very sunny place.

I have green eyes, but they are turning more hazel now because I dont go outside in the sun as often as I used too. Curse my lack for wanting to go out and catch some Vitamin D!

I have a body shape much like a pear....? Im thin on the top and have an ok flat stomach (it could use some work), and then I have legs that desperately need to be worked out to say the least lol......Don't sign me up for cardio.

 **How do I write like you? asked by anonymous on tumblr:** Well Anonymous on Tumblr, I have been writing since I was 12. Starting with my very first fanfic involving my ever so beloved One Direction. It got MAD likes and reviews but I was scared that some publisher guy was going to call my parents or come to my house because my parents had not known that I was doing that. It was during the time that people where legit getting HANDED publishing deals through fanfic sites like Movellas and Wattpad. Needless to say, I deleted my works, and changed all my passwords. I was glad I had stopped then because I actually got a notification that Movellas wanted to feature my story in their app. I almost CRIED! From worry and from excitement. I had like, 3 stories on there and my most recent one was the one they notified me about. I guess they thought I was over 18 because thats what I put lol. Good times though, I was a sneaky kid. Strict Parents make Sneaky Kids. But in conclusion, I have been writing since I was young, and I guess my only tip is (other than "Some people got it and others Dont" but that is true) that you should practice with whatever time you have. Read multiple fanfics/books and learn from them. Learn their style and their way of describing simple things/places.

Like this:

Inexperienced beginner: "The wind blowed fast and it was cold." Honey NO. See how it is illiterate and just very plain? Write like your painting. Thats how I imagine it. You make a picture with every word you write, So write the words that will make your picture beautiful. 

Experienced Writer: "The wind howled as it swept past us. A chill followed soon after." See? Didn't that sound better?

To put it plainly, just write words to describe other words lol

 **What's a ritual that you do before writing? asked by anonymous on tumblr:** Well "anonymous on tumblr number 2", I don't usually have a ritual. I just find some quiet time to myself, and I put on some music.

 

 **What Music do you listen to:** Anything that's hip with the kids these days lol. I listen to alot of Arctic Monkeys, The Neighbourhood, The 1975, and The Weeknd. Fun fact, I first heard of the Weeknd when I was 13. They released their downplayed album, "Trilogy". I heard both songs back to back "The Morning" and "Wicked Games" so I guess those where my first songs by him that I listened too.

I also listened to alot of soft rap and edm. Soft rap, I mean rap that isn't all up in your face with screaming and every line is vulgar language. I listen to Nicki Minaj alot. Yes I know she has vulgar language  in her songs but they have a good beat and she actually tells more of a story. Also I like Drake and G-Eazy as well. 

EDM? I can't give you a whole lot of names other than DeadMau5 and Diplo. Skrillex I've listened too since I was 12, but he isn't one of my favorites. Overall, if it has a good beat, you best be knowin' that I am there have a rave in my seat.

 

 **What's your favorite food?** : I don't have a favorite food. I enjoy sushi to the point where its actually scary, but then again, Pizza has my heart. Ice cream tho....

 

 **Where do yo live? Asked by anonymous on tumblr** : Ok the fact that you ask that question _and then_ go anonymous makes me think that you're coming to kill me so I'm going to just leave that question alone...Lets just say that I live under the sun same as you.

 

 **What is your favorite ship** : Are you serious...? BILLDIP OF COURSE *waves glow sticks around*. I like Thorin x Bilbo and Fem!Bilbo. I also like 10th Doctor x Rose and 11th Doctor x Amy x Clara. It would be a sin to chose 11 to be with only one. But then again, I only ship the doctor with amy during the time they first met. Like, before Rory and her got married and all that baby and "Im your parents" crap lol. Sorry, I'm trying to avoid spoilers...*wink*

I could have sworn I shipped more but they escape me at the moment.......much like my sanity.

 

 **LAST QUESTION! What is your inspiration for writing this story Little-Hours?:**  If you have been loyal readers (ye so few but just and loyal to thou) you've read in one of my Author's Notes that I actually thought of this plot and whole story in the shower. I have a writers brain, and whenever I see or hear something, I try to think how I could work this into a book. I develop about 3 whole stories EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

You may think it would be hell, well, DAMN STRAIGHT ITS HELL! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH LOSING PLOTS BECAUSE I THINK OF NEW ONES AND THEN HAVING TO RACK MY BRAIN TO FIND THE PLOT THAT I HAD FORGOTTEN AND THEN ITS JUST A MESS. 

Also, about this whole "Pedophilia Bill x Under-aged Dipper". Yes, Bill is 20 and Dipper is 15 (turning 16), But I'd like to inform you that laws where different back in the 60's. People married younger and they didn't think of pedophilia a whole lot because the gaps between ages happened so often. So don't fret my little duckies, MAMAS ALREADY GOT IT FIGURED OUT SO YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT ANYTHING MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA *chokes on spit*  

 

 

 **One more thing:** I guess you guys have noticed that in my more recent chapters there is a lil' bit of fluff/smut. I'll have you know that I've never written gay smut before, resulting in smutty chapters that will be written once in a blue moon (not really lol....oooooh smut how you make my world colorful). I'll also have you know, (buckle up kids because mama's gonna tell you about her personal life.....or lack there of) I have never had a boyfriend, let alone my first kiss. So you better be grateful for the smut I put into these chapters because I'm going only on what I've read and what my more * _ahem_ * **" _active_ "** friends have told me about ok? Alrighty thats about it.

I'm sorry you've had to witness my insanity but thank you through and through.. Keep reading and it doesn't hurt to give me ideas and comment.....I won't bite.

 

Question time is over. Thank you all!

 

Lil'hours over and out!

 

bye

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually chapter 5. My last A/N counted as 5 which means this story is labeled "chapter six" when In fact this is the continuation of chapter 4. Don't get confused like I did kids....I was about to cry
> 
> WARNING MILD LIME/SMUT  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_His next motion caught me by surprise, making a whimper escape my lips. I look out the corner of my eye and see the Blue Haired boy turning away his face awkwardly. I felt my cheeks heat up to the point where I could swear that they where able to boil a pot of water. I gasp out,_

_"Bill..."_

 

His breath was warm despite the cold chill settling onto my perspirating face from the running. It warmed up the tip of my cold nose as he deepened the kiss to the point where it was gagging. It was like a wet blanket was thrown onto me.

_This is wrong..._

His soft lips moved across my face and into the crook of my neck. He grabbed the back of my head and ran his fingers through my scalp; tugging on my hair.

_This is wrong..._

He used his free hand to glide up and down the right side of my body. He made sure to hit every curve and crevice on the way down. His hands ravaging my clothes as he needily clawed at them like an animal.

_Dipper...get him off of you, now!_

Mr. Cipher's lips attached to my neck like a leech. It was equally slimey and gross to me. I would have rather had the leech. I whimpered as I felt his teeth graze the skin I knew that was already turning purple. My response made him laugh against me; my noise only made his hand wander even more. Even farther. Even _harder_.

It escalated to the point where Mr. Cipher trailed his hand up and under the front of my baby blue uniform. He neared my chest and began to feel the pale skin underneath it. Palming at my body. I arched my back as he slowly ran his rough fingertips glided effortlessly down my soft skin.

"You're sister doesn't need you like I do, Nurse Boy." He purrs in my ear. I could faintly hear his voice crack, but it could have just been my imagination. I'm not in my right state of mind at the moment due to molestation.

"A-And how exactly i-is that?" I stutter. His hands feel like spiders. His lips feel like a dead fish against my neck and jaw.

He lifts his head up and looks at me mischievously. His golden eyes twinkled with a dark humor. "I'll show you, but all in good time." He paused and look up; towards the blue haired boy who was blushing like mad. "Hey, Will, get over here."

Will....?

He cautiously gets up and sheepishly walks towards his friend. Dried leaves on the forest floor from past seasons, crunched under his closed-toed slippers.

It was mandatory for all patient clothing to be incinerated when they arrive. No outside clothing. Only the night-gowns, linen pants, and slippers that the Asylum gave them where allowed to be worn. He would surely catch a cold. Speaking of clothing, I had only noticed that Bill was still in his hospital gown. Surely he was cold just as much as I was.

"Will, where was that mansion you saw while they drove you here?" He asks, speaking in a gentle tone that I'd never thought he was capable of.

The blue haired boy didn't say a word. He simply lifted a finger in the direction that Bill asked for.

Mansion huh? Are they talking about that abandoned mansion a few miles from here? That's probably where they are heading. If I escape, I know exactly where to tell the police to search.

"Good. Come on Nurse Boy. We want to get there by the evening." My thoughts where shaken out of by his voice.

He gets to his feet, unfazed by earlier events. His tone was cold and his gaze even colder towards me. How could he flip his attitude like a silver dollar? 

I try to get to my feet, but apparently it was too slow for him. He yanks the collar of my shirt; a gasp of surprise escapes my body. "You're too fucking slow kid." He releases me and looks around for something. He turns his attention toward Will.

"Will come back here!"

The boy stopped and without a word he retraced his steps towards his friend.

"Let me have that belt around your pants." Bill spoke. Will gestured questioningly to the linen belt tied around his waist. "Yes, that."

He quickly untied it without argue and handed it over. Before I knew it, I was yanked into Bill's arms. "Here kid. Don't go getting any bright ideas." He grunted as he ties my wrists together.

"W-What are you doing? Can't I walk on my own?" I ask desperately.

"After that stunt you pulled in that Asylum? Screaming for help while we where hiding? I don't think so!" He sneered. He let me out of his grip; I stumble backwards. 

I inspect the bindings and try to wiggle free but they where tight as hell. The belt was long enough for Bill to have a long leash on me. His reign held tight in his hand. I felt like he was leading me like a Camel to water. "This isn't necessary! It hurts!" I cry out, the bondage on my limbs where rubbing my pale skin to a red raw patch.

"Should have behaved!" Came the reply. A hint of laughter laced within his words.

I bite back my sharp reply. I try to swallow my ever growing anger and resentment towards him. I knew it wouldn't be beneficial to my health if I let my feelings take control. I was dealing with a man who single handedly escaped an Asylum on heavy lock-down, took a few of the most precious artifacts known to human history, and does mass shooting for fun. It wouldn't be a wise decision on my part to try and defy him any longer. If I would choke down my stubbornness, maybe I would live to see Mabel again. My Great Uncles again. Wendy again...

"Come on!" Bill barks at me. Will was already far ahead, walking in a brisk pace through the underbrush and past trees.

"C-Coming!" I respond. A shiver racking my body as an early morning fog settled low to the ground. It was going to be a very cold Autumn this year.

~~~~~

We trudged for what felt like miles. The hours passed by like a turtle. The only sounds other than that of the forest animals was the deafening sound of lack of conversation. Despite walking up the side of a mountain, the air felt thick and dry. The evening sun was low in the sky, signaling the upcoming hour of 6 o'clock. 

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I was so nervous to see Mr. Cipher this morning that my appetite had disappeared. The passing meal times of lunch and dinner hadn't helped my now growling stomach.

"How much farther?" I spoke up. I was afraid of my answer. Even a simple question like that; I was scared of the reply I would receive.

At first my question was ignored. So I asked again; more caution in my wording. "Bill...how much farther is it?"

"Oh, we won't be there for another day or two. It's quite far you see. We'll be camping here tonight." He stopped in the middle of the field we where crossing through. The grass was perfect for grazing cows, I was surprised this land seemed to be untouched.

"What about food? What about clothing?" I ask, a little bit of distress in my voice. I knew I had a point there. Bill must have been freezing considering he was still in a medical outfit which only covered so much.

He gives a look but then complies after thinking it over. "I can go into town and get some supplies. Will, how far away was that town we passed?"

Will sheepishly looks up. His finger taps his head in a sign to show that he was thinking. His face lit up after a few moments and he excitedly held up a number 10 with his fingers.

"10 minutes? 10 miles? 10 hours ago? Come on Will, its really troubling when you refuse to speak. What the hell did they do to you in that place?" Bill asked in a more of annoyed tone rather than a sympathetic tone that most people would ask that question in.

Will brushed off his friends clearly unemotional question. He held up a 1 now with his fingers. 

"First choice? 10 minutes? We passed that town 10 minutes ago?" I spoke up. Bill was no longer paying attention to Will so I took the liberty of helping Will out.

Will nodded his head. He clapped his hands and got Bills attention again. "What?"

"Will says that it was only 10 minutes ago." I chime in. 

"You be silent little pet! Did I ask you? I think not. Gosh, I wish they where still recruiting for World War II...." He mumbled. I felt hurt at that comment. Sure he's done worse to me today but that last comment hinted that he wished I would die in the German battles that occurred only 20 years ago. 

"That wasn't very nice..." I sigh. His comments and actions just get more and more hurtful with every passing second.

"Alright. 10 Minutes then? We might as well go now while its still daylight." He got up and yanked on the makeshift rope attached to my wrists. 

~~~~~

We made it into town just before sunset. I recognized this town. Mabel and I passed through it to get to Gravity Falls when we arrived at the beginning of the summer.

We pass a sign with the towns directory and a plaque next to it explaining the history and where its located. "Sandy is a city located in Clackamas County, Oregon, United States, and named after the nearby Sandy River. The city serves as the western gateway to the Mount Hood Corridor, 25 miles from Portland." I read aloud as we stopped a few moments to sit down on a bench. I was curious and wanted to know more about this place. It couldn't have been far from my own town. Hopefully police officers would be crawling the streets just like I'm sure they where back in Gravity Falls.

"A clothing store is where exactly, Nurse Boy?" Bill asks annoyed.

"Its...um..." I frantically search the directory and find a shop. I finally find it in the corner of the map, "It should be around a diner and a market."

I mentally wipe a bead of sweat off of my forehead. I hate being put under pressure.

We get up and stroll into town like Bill owned the place. We earned weird looks from our clothing...or lack there of considering Bill's hospital gown. But more looks where aimed at me for being the one tied too, and lead by, like a horse or a dog on a leash.

We approach the store and walk in. The clerk behind the counter looked like he was about to pass out. 

"L-Lydia! We have customers!" He shouts. I can see surprise and worry in his eyes. A girl around Bill's age comes out, adorned in a red dress that had a plunging neckline ( giving an eyeful), with an apron tied around her rather plump waist. She was stunning though. Her black hair tied behind her with a red ribbon. She looked like Snow White.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at me, "Why hello! Welcome to Sandy! I hope you like our selection! Do you want anything in particular?" She asked. Her attention was on me only. I'm almost positive she didn't take notice of the clothing as well as my situation.

I smile, glad to see a friendly face. I open my mouth to reply but Bill stepped in, "No. We don't need any help and we are just browsing. Mind your own damn business. Don't talk to _my_ person." He growled at her.

I was taken back as much as she was.

Who in the HELL does he think he is? Calling me _his_ person?!

"A-Alright sir...I'm sorry." She backs away, and hastily runs back into the room she came from.

"Slut." Bill mumbles under his breath.

I caught wind and quickly snapped at him, "How dare you! She just wanted to help us out!" I scold.

A few customers in the shop along with Bill looked at me with surprise. My tone was strong and demanding. I was angry. I didn't care what Bill did to me. I was in a public place, surely I would be spared until we left town.

I had a defiant look on my face, which much to my surprise, was quickly slapped off.

A loud smack echoed in the small store. It sounded strong and filled with hatred. I slumped to the ground, my hand cradling my reddened cheek. The taste of copper in my mouth.

"Don't you fucking dare get smart with me boy!" Bill screamed at my slumped figure on the ground.

I look over at Will who seemed to have gathered clothes while the scene played out between me, Bill, and the lady.

"Buy the clothes Will. And get Nurse Boy a hat. I don't people to recognize us." Bill ordered to his friend; dusting off his hands like he just finished a very demanding job.

Will cautiously walked to the counter. Laying down the clothes, the Clerk was equally cautious while checking Will out.

Hastily leaving the store, leaving everyone inside full of shock, we make our way past the market that I saw on the map. I was only reminded of my hunger as the smell of fresh baked bread flooded my senses. 

"Come on, we need to get moving." Bill ordered.

We took the 10 minute walk back into the woods until we came across the same clearing again.

After Will had gotten dressed in a grey sweater, a pair of jeans, and sneakers, He looked exhausted and fell to the ground. Laying on his back, he had a smile pressed to his young face. He stared up at the sky as the setting sun was long gone, and the only thing left in the sky now was the glimmering of of appearing stars.

I near Will and sit beside his figure in the grass, "Beautiful isn't it?" I ask quietly. I didn't want Bill to hear me. He was a few feet away from me and Will; rummaging through the large bag of clothes and taking his turn to get dressed.

Will shook is head in agreement, the soft tufts of his air bounding up and down over his face.

"Ok Nurse Boy, time to get dressed." Bill took me by surprise and hoisted me up by the arms. He grabbed me up like I was a child.

"I can get dressed myself! Where are the clothes?" I ask annoyed. My cheek still stung and seeing Bill's face only made it sting worse.

"Over there. Will picked you out something that you'll probably like." He smirked, untying the bondage on my limbs.

Its never a good sign when he shows an emotion _other_ than anger. I walked cautiously over to the bag and dumped out its components. What was left for me looked like the outfit I had worn to the Asylum this morning. I was aware of Bill's eyes on me as I turn away and peel the uniforms shirt from my body. I quickly slip on the orange T-shirt, and blue jacket. Next was my pants which I was very much dreading to take off.

"Could you give me some privacy please?" I ask. 

"I have to make sure you don't run off." Came the reply. I knew he was enjoying this.

I turn around and see Will come to his friends side. Bill looked up at him and Will gave a look of distaste. He then made a "tsk tsk" sound and shook his pointer finger at Bill. He rolled his eyes, "Alright! Alright. You have 5 seconds." Bill complied; turning his body around. 

I think I like Will...

"One, Two, Three.." Bill began counting hastily. I jumped into action; first by practically ripping my legs out of the uniforms pants, and then slipped one leg at a time into the pair of jeans. I didn't bother untying my sneakers.

"One!" Bill spun around just as I had shimmied them up my legs. The fabric of the pants resting low on my body as my T-shirt had rode up to reveal my hipbones. I hadn't noticed what Bill was looking at so intently until I looked down and saw. It didn't reveal much, but whatever part of my body that wasn't a sexual place, turned Bill on just the same. I din't want to give him any satisfaction whatsoever.

"You look good, but you're missing something." He gestured to the bag. Picking it up, I had felt a weight within it. 

Did I forget to put on something?

I reach in and pull it out. It was a hat. It was blue and white with the print of a Pine tree on the front. I put it on to complete the look. Will looked pleased that the Hat he picked out looked so good on me. Bill on the other hand tried to stifle a laugh.

"I think you're the hat wearing kind, Pine Tree."

"Pine Tree?" I knit my eyebrows together and remember the print on the front. Well, at least he's stopped calling me 'Nurse Boy'. But I'm not sure ' _Pine Tree_ 'was any better. 

"We need to get some rest. Will," Bill called, "You sleep over there." He said, pointing to the other side of himself. "Pine Tree, you sleep next to me."

"No way in hell."

"Excuse me but I think you don't have a choice here." Bill glared.

 _Dipper.....you aren't tied to him_.. 

"I think I do!" I shout, I turn on my heel and use every ounce of my fleeting energy, into my legs. I felt the rush of wind hit my face and the whistle in my ears.

If I can just run for the next 10 minutes into town, I can call someone!

"You get back here Pine Tree!" Bill's shouts and threats faded away the farther I ran.

Was I outrunning him?!

I dodge trees and thorn bushes; the sweet taste of freedom so close to my tongue. 

I ran a bit farther until I run out of breath. My lungs where on fire and my legs felt weak. I huffed and leaned against a tree when I heard the rustle of leaves in the distance. Fear coursed through my veins. I picked up the pace and began running. In the far distance I could see the shining of lights.

_Yes! You're free Dipper! You're Free!_

 I put the rest of my energy into my heels as I ran until I felt sick in my stomach.

I ignored the sense of being followed until I was blindsided by a force much stronger than mine. 

I skidded through the brush and leaves until I was leaning against a tree. No, someones body.

"You tried to run. Where do you think you're going to go? Governments declared you an accomplice of mine; you have no where to run too.." His voice whispered in my ear. His left hand trapped my own hands behind my back; his right hand wondering my body as he whispered, "Until the day you die you are mine. Sell you're soul to me and I won't kill your family. And lets be honest..." He paused. He took a sharp intake of breath, burying his face into my neck and hair, "If I ever get tired of you, or you unfortunately die...you're darling twin sister would be an amazing new toy for me to play with. Of course, she's a girl but I have no problem swinging both ways..."

_Sell my soul?!_

"No!" I gasp. His grip getting tighter around me. 

"Sell you're soul to me right here and now, or you'll be in a never ending hell shortly."

_What was going on?! He's talking crazy! He's insane! He's-_

A strange feeling of calm washed over me. This was fine. I'd be saving Mabel right? I'd sacrifice everything for her wouldn't I? That's the duty of a brother isnt it..?

"Mabel!" I cry out, "I'm sorry!" I scream in agony as Bill seals the contract by smashing his lips onto mine. A burning sensation courses through my body. It was a pain I wouldn't wish even on my worst enemy! It burned the life out of me like hot coals as my entire body convulsed. I felt every speck of my humanity leave; being replaced by a dark shadow that claimed my being as it's home.

My entire being was in pain but my mind was at peace. The thought of Mabel kept me from giving into the insanity that cut through my body like a knife.

The senses in my body left me, along with my vision soon after. My last words before greeting my inevitable death where:

" _Mabel...I'm sorry_."

 

 

 

 _______________________________________

Wow....just. Wow.

I can't believe I got TRIPLE THE VIEWS AND COMMENTS AND KUDOS SINCE YESTERDAY THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE MY CHILDREN!

 

Enjoy this angst. 

 

Lil' hours over and out.

Bye!

 

 

Keep commenting and giving Kudos! Next chapter will be up sooner.....*tries to write next chapter while even _I_ dont know whats going to happen*

 

I'm along for the ride kids just like you. I surprised my self even while writing this. I was like "oh no he didnt" while my hands where like "Honey, please get yourself together. There is a lack of communication going on" XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few songs that I feel describe my characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs below  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ **Songs for Dipper Pines, and Songs dedicated to Bill from Dipper Pines** ~

BITE: Troye Sivan (I think of Bill singing this to Dipper while on the other hand I think of Troye Sivan singing this song like its Dippers Thoughts)

My Demons: Starset

Jealousy: Robert DeLong

Wiped Out!: The Neighbourhood

FOOLS: Troye Sivan

You Don't Own Me: Grace ft. G-Eazy

King For A Day: Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn

If You Cant Hang: Sleeping With Sirens

Heart-Shaped Box: Nirvana

Hearts a Mess: Gotye

Settle Down: The 1975 (I put this is Dippers category because I think of Matt Healy singing this song as Bill, talking about poor young DipDop)

Honest: The Neighbourhood (Yet again I think of Dipper singing this to Bill)

Stockholm Syndrome: One Direction (It's obvious why I chose this song for Dip)

Cardiac Arrest: Bad Suns (I think this song belongs to Dipper because I feel like Dipper would sing this song when he starts getting feelings for Bill. When the song, sings "Her" just picture it as "Him")

 

 

 

~ **Songs for Bill Cipher, and Songs dedicated to Dipper from Bill Cipher** ~

Wicked Games: The Weeknd

Undisclosed Desires: MUSE

 Single: The Neighbourhood

Emperors New Clothes: Panic! At The Disco

Jet Black Heart: 5 Seconds of Summer

Sex: The 1975 (Bill be thinkin about doing the dirty with Dip Dop)

Voodoo Doll: 5 Seconds of Summer

I Wanna Be Your's: Arctic Monkeys

i: Kendrick Lamar (It doesn't to take a genius to figure out why this is Bill's song)

Music of The Night: Andrew Lloyed Webber's Phantom of the Opera; Performed by Gerard Butler.\

Lydia: Highly Suspect

Angel With A Shotgun: The Cab

Tastey: La+ch

Temporary Bliss: The Cab (holy crap is this Bill or what)

Animal: The Cab (oh my gosh. The Cab is Bill's band)

Get on Your Knees: Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande (I also imagine this song as Bill singing it to Dipper and Vice-versa)

Habits of My Heart: Jaymes Young (Once again, I feel like these words in the song are the thoughts that Bill has about Dipper)

No Control: One Direction

Afraid: The Neighbourhood (I'm sorry I keep leaving notes, but yet again I feel like this is Bill singing/thinking about Dipper)

Cigarette Daydreams: Cage The Elephant (Bill thinking about Dipper. The "girl" in the song is actually Dipper)

A Little Death: The Neighbourhood (This one I like the most out of them all. I feel like Bill is singing about Dipper and how he wants Dip to make him feel human and sane again)

Love Me: Ed Sheeran

Keep Your Hands Off Of My Girl (off of my Pine Tree lol): Good Charlotte 

 Big Dipper: The Cataracs (It also doesn't take a genius to know why I chose this song. For those of you who have never heard this song......Oh my gosh. Bill would sing this to Dipper)

 

OK everyone thank you for reading this list that I'm sure would go on and on if it wasn't for the sweet smell of food cooking downstairs! You dont have to listen to all these songs but I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST TO GET A FEEL OF MY CHARACTERS *HINT HINT*

Other than that, thank you very much! I hope these songs sound like them!

 

Lil' hours over and out

 

BYE

 


	8. chapter 7 (updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually chapter 7. My last entry was (clearly) not a part of the story ok?
> 
>  
> 
> Continuation of chapter 6.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness...

 

Everything, is darkness.

My mind, my body, my _soul_.

Evil is what I was born from and what I shall grow up to be.

I have no freewill other than to do what I wish in an effort to try and please this hunger for flesh and sorrow that I crave so endlessly.

I had no light in my life. I spoiled myself with thrill after thrill in hopes to feel something other than darkness. Nothing fulfilled that need.

Until I saw _him_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you get the things Bill?" Will asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course you idiot! I have everything in my bag. Unlike you, I always finish my jobs successfully." I sneer. Will, my imbecile of a twin brother, completely fucked up his job.

We had recently escaped the Tower of London without being caught, but Will forgot to grab a few artifacts on my list.

"I don't get why you have to be so needy all the time. You see anything of value and you just have to have it! You're so possessive!" Will snaps. He was the only one who could talk to me in such a way and still live to tell the tale. He was a demon after all, and my brother. I don't think poor dead mother would approve of me killing her favorite child. She might just turn on her side in her grave if I so much as pluck a hair out of his pretty blue head of hair.

"Shut up. I got the Crown but my joy is foreshadowed by you forgetting to grab the rest of my treasures!"

"You're so dramatic brother." Will rolls his blue eyes.

I sat down in the posh red velvet seat against the wall of our hideaway. We had taken up residence on a sunny island far away from people as possible. Cost quite a pretty penny to buy, but with our profession it did little to hurt our finances.

With our demonic ability to teleport at certain times, it made our jobs all the more easy.

"I think we should plan another heist. Perhaps go and pick on that police officer that insists on tracking our every move?" I offer with a laugh. That old bastard hasn't stopped looking for us since that accident in Whale's. Good times, the 30's where.

"Brother, It isn't wise. We have enough treasures to last us until we are 12,000 years old! I don't fancy having to always rob and kill. I will help you out because you are my brother, but I will take no part in such events. You're getting weaker the more you use your powers. These bodies can only do so much for us. Until we inherit the Nightmare Realm, we rely on these bodies." He spoke calmly.

I laugh, "Souls of the living have always been a nice replenisher for me." 

"In order to replenish our powers, I don't feel that it's right to take humans' souls. Just like us, they have goal's, and families and-"

"Will, shut the hell up for me please!" I shout, interrupting him, "The way I see humans are as walking meat bags to A. Possess, and B. have them sell their souls to me. Are you even a demon, Will?" I scoff.

"You and I both are powerful demons; but unlike you, I have sensitivity and compassion whilst you only want to steal, murder, and rape women! If you can't be a good King then our kingdom will crumble under our feet. Bill, you need to stop wasting your energy on things such as these," He motioned to the treasures and priceless artifacts lying around us, "And start focusing on more important things."

I let out a growl, "Just because you preach to me about the things I do, doesn't mean I will heed any of it. You are far from being the boss of me Will. I am your elder sibling mind you. I was the firstborn." I snap. It was always a sore issue for Will; Knowing that since I was born before him that I would inherit the Nightmare Realm. Leaving me King and him a simple Prince.

"You are far to cruel to me brother...." Will sniffed. "I'm going to go and think somewhere. I should be back soon. Keep the treasures hidden." And with that he disappeared with a blue hued flash.

"Over sensitive wimp," I mutter, Inspecting the Monarchy Crown. I knew that once old Ford came through with that Portal, I would be king.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will had not returned for days. A week passed by before I felt a tinge of worry.

I went out to look for him in India, then Germany, and finally I went to America. Those where his favorite places you see. He was such a calm person and enjoyed beautiful places so he liked the sceneries that those countries had to offer. Hard to believe that he was my brother, let alone a demon.

It had taken me a few days to look for him. My demonic power to stop time had worked but my human body felt weak after. Stopping time allowed me to look for him much quicker. I raced through town after town, country after country to find him until I got too weak that I couldn't hold back the hands of time any longer. I ended up in a town called Gravity Falls.

Upon entering this place I knew strange things have happened her. I felt eerie and watched at all times. How did these townsfolk act so calm and nice despite this feeling? No matter. What was more important was to find my brother. I guess I would have to go on foot from now on until I can gain a bit more strength back.

"Have you seen a boy about my age with blue hair?" I questioned repeatedly to town residents. They always shook their head no; until one pathetic human was of use to me.

I came across a young Nun in the town, and asked her the same thing. "Have you seen a boy about my age? He looks like me, only with Blue hair?"

She smiled and adjusted her glasses, "Yes. I have. He was admitted into the Asylum a few days ago. He stumbled through town with just the heaviest rain cloud above his head. A woman saw him try to commit suicide! He was taken to Gravity Falls Asylum shortly after for being a Mental Patient." She exclaimed.

Asylum huh? Will would be eaten alive in a place like that.

"Thank you!" I waved and teleported back to the island. I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker with my demonic power draining. 

I hatched a plan right there and then. It was risky, but I was willing to get back that idiot sibling of mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 A few weeks later I walked into a police station not far from the White House. I turned myself in. I used a bit of my ailing power to convince everyone around me that the best place I could be sent to, to help myself was the Gravity Falls Asylum.

They agreed of course; thinking it was all their idea.

2 days later I arrived. I was taken inside hastily; and strapped to a table. I was wheeled down multiple corridors before I enter a great room.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see an old nun, a nurse, and a young boy standing in the corner of the room.

He gazed at me with wide curious eyes as I was wheeled past him. It was fast and quick, but a strange feeling settled into my body as I looked at him.

I got the same feeling for him as I did when I saw a group of people I wanted to murder; Excited.

I was quickly sent to where the worst criminal's and insane people where kept. West Hall. I take that it was, due to how many Doctors where whispering around me.

"West Hall for sure. He's trouble brewing." An older doctor spoke to the others.

"West Hall....don't you think that's a little bit harsh?"  A female spoke up.

"Debby, He's Bill Cipher. He deserves everything that's coming to him." Another reasoned.

They all agreed and before I knew it, I was locked away in the West Hall. Endless screaming wasn't the thing that kept me awake though. It was the thought of that boy.

In all my life I've never lost sleep over something. He was the person I saw whenever I closed my eyes. He was in my dreams and I could just imagine his voice.

I was so disturbed about these thoughts, that I decided to take it into my own hands. I wanted to see that boy again just to prove to myself that he was nothing to me. I just got confused for a few moments.

I used the rest of my demonic energy to walk through the walls of my cell. I began to open cell after cell in the West Hall. 

Any moment now he would come running in just like the flood of nuns and doctors here now. Screams and shouts of terror filled my ears. I thought it was sweet music.

He never came though. I went to sleep shortly after every patient was put away. His thought out of my mind for good.

Little did I know I would see him the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early in the morning, I was brought to a surgical room.

I had over heard a few Nurses talking outside of my door before I left my cozy cell. "He's going to be castrated you know. I heard he raped a woman a few months ago in Argentina!"

I scoffed. How dare she make up such a story! 

_"It was 3 women in Argentina! Get your facts straight woman!"_

I was instructed to put on a stupid hospital gown by a Doctor; then I was brought out of my cell and hastily handed off to a rather large guard. He grabbed me forcefully by the arm and led me through the winding maze of a mental home. We came through a large set of doors where I saw a few patients strapped to beds and then in the far corner; The same young nurse with glasses laid there. Her arm bandaged but her face twisted in pain. She must have been the nurse who was bit last night. Funny.

I didn't have the luxury to sit and gawk at her. I was pushed through another door in the back of the infirmary's room. I kept my head low. I didn't care to see the man that would chop off my manhood in a matter of moments.

I knew I would get out of this, but I just didn't know how yet. I clung to the hope that my energy would somehow be restored and that I could just casually walk out of here with my brother. But we all have hopes don't we?

"Get this one strapped in Nurse. He's been trouble." The guard spoke, shoving me towards the Doctor. 

I was strapped to the chair by the rather short M.D.. He smelled nice too when he got close enough for me to smell his scent.

Like right now as he stood beside me to look through my information. Hopefully we wouldn't try to act like my friend. We would be getting _real_ friendly, shortly. 

I felt a pair of eyes on me. Instinct told me to turn my head and see. I'm glad I obeyed.

My eyes widened as I gaze upon the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life. He was rather short, but I knew he would possibly grow. Demon instinct could tell his age precisely. 

15 years old huh?

He noticed my staring. His eyes met mine and I felt my heart leap out of my chest. His eyes where the color of a deep hazel. A perfect mix between green and brown. The colors seemed to chase each other the way they swirled and became mixed in his eyes.

He blushed and looked away. Playing coy? Or are you just being sly, little Nurse Boy?

"So they're having a 15 year old chop my balls off?" My voice echoed through the small surgery room. I kept my tone cold despite the heat in my chest. I notice little Nurse Boy falter a bit.

"H-How did you know I was 15?" He asked. His voice seemed to have already hit it's lowest point, but he still sounded like a little kid. He was very feminine to me.

"Easy. I can smell the hormones just floating off of you." I said with a hint of disgust. I needed to hide as much emotion as possible. He was the enemy.

A delicious, perfectly ripe for the talking; enemy.

He ignored me though I could tell it screwed with his mind a bit. It would be fun to screw with him a bit more wouldn't it..?

 He walked over to a drawer to get a sealed Scalpel from inside. "So what's it like? When they cut it off?" I ask; hoping to get him to talk to me more. I hate being ignored.

"I don't know." He simply answered. I turned my head to see that his hands where shaking as he struggled to rip open the sharp object. "I don't perform the surgery. I just watch and help a little. You'll be numbed from the waist down-"

What? No. I adore the pain. I need it.

"No!" I interrupt, making him jump a little, "I wan't to feel everything. I enjoy the pain."

"We can't do that to you sir. It's inhumane." He replied, finally getting a grip on the paper, ripping it open to reveal the shiny but deadly blade inside.

I wasn't nervous as I gazed at the medical tool that would soon be cutting into me.

"Since when is that stopping you? This whole procedure is inhumane." I spoke calmly.

 He walk's back over to the tray to place the scalpel next to the needles. "I can't sir. The government has a law for this Asylum. We have to numb you."

I decided that this cold and emotionless boy wasn't what I wanted. I want to provoke him; make him feel like a mouse against a cat. I wanted a hot and heavy conversation filled with suggestive words and uncensored touches. "What do  _you_  feel down there Nurse Boy?" I questioned, licking my plump lips. 

"I don't know what you mean.." He trailed off; turning his head to hide the blush of embarrassment that I clearly saw. Excellent.

"Ever break the Sodomy Law?" I question him. Asking about his sex life was something that I hoped he would answer.

 He choked and coughed and coughed until his airway was clear. "What?" he choked out.

Right where I want him...

"Sodomy. Sweet sweet sodomy," I closed my eyes and smiled, "Come on. Everybody knows these doctors who perform these surgeries are all fag's. They get off by doing these surgeries." I whisper low.

"I-I need to take your blood-pressure!" He squeaked.

Was I onto something..? Was he actually gay?

 He leaves my side to walk to the far corner of the room, and retrieve the band. He cautiously walk's over and strap it around my arm, "I need you to just breathe-"

I decided to poke a little fun at him, "You're putting that on the wrong limb Nurse Boy." I interrupt. 

A look of confusion crosses his face, "Excuse me?"

"Wrong limb." I says with a smirk.

He looked away with a wide eyed look. I could tell he was uncomfortable. He squeezed the arm band tighter around me. 

"You smell...sweet." I say, the deafening silence getting to me. I couldn't stand having him so close to me and not talk or interacting with me in any way.

I near his neck but he pulls back immediately. I didn't want to scare the boy, but I just wanted to have some fun with him.

The awkward silence was beginning to settle in when he suddenly blurted out,"Are you gay or something?!" 

My eyes lit up at the question, I'm so glad he asked.

 "Are you?" I counter.

"What? I don't know what your talking about. I'm straight!" He argue's, unstrapping the blood pressure band. Walking to the drawer to put it away.

Oh how he makes me want to prove him wrong! Once he gets a taste of the other side, he'll have no problem swinging both ways.

"So is spaghetti....until you get it hot," I paused to lick my lips seductively; eyes looking the young boy up and down, "And wet." I finish. 

It was wrong on so many levels in all honesty. I practically wanted a _child_.

"You're about to be castrated doesn't that bother you? You keep making vulgar jokes and you just sit there with a smirk on your face!" He exclaim's, feeling anger towards my previous actions.

It was fun to mess with him. He was helplessly awkward and very inexperienced I think.

"Hell no."

Without another word, he walk's over to the tray again, writing in his folder.

I turn away, ready for that damn Doctor to walk through that door any minute now. I was feeling quite frisky though. I was getting punished already...might as well have some fun right?

I sense his gaze on me again. I turn to see him look me square in the eyes. He want's to counter me now? Brave little Nurse Boy. Alright then, he'll get his way, I'll play his game. He wants to cause sexual frustration, lets let him have it then.

I notice him looking down my body. He want's it huh? He must have. It's not sexual molestation if he wants it right...?

I grab his hand and place it on my body. I pumped his hand up and down my length under my hospital gown. I let out a few moans as I could picture him doing more than just a forced hand-job.

A few moments later, I heard the Doctor coming. I let go of Nurse Boy's hand despite the sheer ecstasy I was in. 

While he was distracted by the Doctor, I decided my silver lining had come. I saw the Scalpel laying on the table.

_Excellent._

I reached across and took it quickly; hiding it under my leg.

The Doctor came and inspected the tools on the tray. Shit. He'll notice.

He turns to Nurse Boy, "Wheres the Scalpel?" He asked annoyed. His voice muffled behind his surgical mask.

I had to contain my laughter as Nurse Boy looked on the tray with a desperate searching, hands. It was cute as hell as his hands started shaking!

He made eye contact with me yet again. I knew that he had suspected me. I wasn't one to spoil things; though I thought I should give him a little hint as of whats to come.

I threw a wink at him.

It was fun watching the color rush out of his cheeks...

 

 

It would be even more fun once I get out of this hell. Then I can make him mine, and only mine.

The darkness in my soul was slowly being replaced by a bright light. And for once,

 

I didn't feel evil.

 

 

 _____________

Hey guys. Its crap I know but I wanted to try something cool. Bill's pov maybe? Yay or Nay? comment and be nice lol, my heart is shattered. Alex says that GF is ending, but that doesn't mean the end of this story ok?

 

BILLDIP SHIP WILL LIVE ON

 

Lil'Hours over and out,

 

bye

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. CHAPTER 8

A harsh light streamed through the window of Mabel and I's room; waking me from my deep slumber. The loud chirping of birds came from all directions.

I blink to adjust my eyes to the light. I was startled when I felt a body shuffle beside me.

I turn my face and my heart sunk. 

It was Bill Cipher....and I wasn't in my room.

As much as I wanted it to be Mabel, or waddles, or even Great Uncle Stan; it was Bill.

The memories of what happened last night where a blur. I remember running; but clearly I was caught.

 _Had he knocked me out? How could I not remember.._.

"Glad to see you're awake my little pet."

A shiver ran down my spine as the body moved closer to mine; wrapping an arm around my hip bones. "Get off of me!" I order, getting to my feet.

"Woah there kid, who do you think you are talking too?" He asked. His tone was a mix of threatening and startled.

"I know who you are Bill, and you don't scare me!" I shout, waking up a sleeping Will a few feet from us.

I felt strong until Bill got to his feet as well. His 6'1 frame towered of my 5'8 one. "What where you saying Pine Tree?" He asked in a deep voice. He senses my sudden intimidation.

I open my mouth but the words don't come out. All I could think of is Mabel. If I disobeyed or angered him in any way, he would more than likely hurt her. I couldn't let that happen.

_Dipper....do it for Mabel....just a few more days of this hell and you'll be free. You'll find a way to get back to her._

"N-Nothing." I mutter, turning away my head. He caught my face with his hand; directing it up towards his lips, he gently kisses me. It wasn't a harsh kiss like the other times. It was full of love and carefulness.

"That's what I thought..." He huskily whispered into the kiss. 

I was disgusted about kissing him; let alone being near him. But something was wrong. I didn't feel the urge to pull away.

We stood there, kissing with a one-sided passion while I noticed Will out of the corner of my eye; give a sad glance at me.

_What do you know Will...?_

Bill broke off the kiss reluctantly before whispering, "You didn't pull away?"

"Believe me, I wanted too." I mumble, breaking my face away from his hands.

He chuckles, "Then why didn't you?" He ruffled my hair like I was a toddler. I hated that. "Will, let's get moving!"

Will jumped to his feet, dusting off the grass that stuck to his sweater and jean's. He walked to his friend and Bill exchanged a one-sided conversation with Will. 

They both nodded to each other quietly; ignoring my presence just a few feet away. I couldn't make out what they where talking about, but I caught a few key phrases such as "Will, He doesn't know" and "We should stay there until this whole mess cools down."

"Stay where?" I question. Their attention turns to me. They stopped whispering to each other; their faces twisted in a questioned expression. Bill looked a bit worried.

"The mansion. We are going to stay there for a while."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that? If I'm going to be held captive I at least have the right to know where we are going don't you think?" I cross my arms.

Bill shot a deadly glare at me, "I have a problem with your sass right now, Pine Tree. I don't appreciate it." 

I laugh, "You have been basically molesting me since we met, Taken me Hostage, and abused me while I haven't said a word! But I use a tone you don't like and _you_ have a problem?! Unbelievable!" I throw my hands up in exasperation and disbelief.

I look at Bill who seemed to have nothing to say. His face looked a little sad to me. He opened his mouth but no words came out. 

His expression turns from a sad one, to a smirk, "Maybe if you weren't so fucking appealing to me then I would have left you at that Asylum; perhaps I would have even killed you. That's not my fault; in fact, it's yours!"

I gasp, "Your argument is _'I'm fucking delicious to you so you have the right to do whatever you want with me'_?"

"Cuss again Pine Tree, it turns me on."

"Unbelievable!" I scream at him, "You really are a piece of work Cipher!"

"You've got 3 seconds to shut your mouth Pine Tree or things are going to get ugly." He threatened. The atmosphere turned from a sunny morning into dark and foggy. The weather seemed to have changed rapidly. The sun had disappeared and the once clear stretch of land turned into an ominously foggy surrounding.

"Or what? You'll kiss me again?" I roll my eyes. I hadn't noticed how much everything had changed.

"One,"

"You're seriously going to count? I'm not 5!"

"Two,"

"Just stop it Bill! Even Will is fed up with you!"

"Three!" He shouts. 

All at once my head had been invaded by an excruciating head ache. My muscles burned and spasmed. I fell to my knees; my eyes meeting Bill's. 

He had walked closer to me; looking down at me with a solemn expression. He reached a hand into the air, and began to twist it like he was screwing in a light bulb.

I screamed in agony as It felt like someone was reaching into my stomach and disturbing my organs; mixing them up into a soup.

"B-Bill...!" I cry out, my eyes watering. I was hunched over; no position could have relieved this feeling deep within me.

He continued to twist his hand about; every twitch of his fingers sent a wave of sickness through me. "You ready to stop Pine Tree?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no noise came out. I was inaudible. I was in too much pain to do anything other than scream in agony.

I look to see Will run to Bill's side. With one swift movement, Wills hand connected with Bill's cheek. I was blown away by how much power was behind that smack. It knocked Bill to the ground. All at once my pain had subsided and was gone. I was left on my hands and knees; breathing heavily like I was underwater and just came up for air.

Will had reached down and helped me up; slinging an arm over his shoulder. Lifting me up like I weighed nothing at all to him, I felt my consciousness fade. My body was exhausted.

The last thing I saw before my eyes drooped was Will looking at me with concern.

 

**~Bill's Pov~**

_Idiot._

_I was an idiot._

_I was an idiot for thinking that I could do this. That I could be around Pine Tree. I was a danger and I was reckless with my feelings. I felt so deeply for this human that I nearly killed him due to a simple argument._

_If I can't control my feelings then why is he even here at all? I would kill him just like If he was another victim in my killing spree's. I was unable to control myself. I have fallen more and more in love with this, this boy!_

_In the past 48 hours I have never felt so strongly for anyone, not even my own brother._

_This boy could not possibly be human. I have been put under a spell with such a force that even I can't break it._

_It wasn't my intention to get him to sell his soul to me when I first saw him. But since earlier yesterday; that was all I wanted. For him to belong to me for as long as he lived. Even in after life, he would still stay with me in spirit. He would never die; nor escape me. He has sold his mind, his soul, and his body to me. I intend to claim his body as mine next. I would imprint on him so harshly he will fall asleep thinking of me and wake up with my face in his mind. He will be mine and mine alone. Nothing would come between us._

 

_But why?_

 

_Why did I want him so badly. So badly that my body burned at the thought of him being with someone other than I? I was **Bill fucking Ciphe** r; dream demon and the next king of the Nightmare realm! How far I have fallen to have a pathetic human boy bring me to my knee's._

_He would never love me the way I loved him. When I kissed him, he didn't pull away not because he started to have feelings; but because his body yearned to be close to his soul...which I took. I have his soul locked away inside of me; never to be returned unless...._

_No. I refuse to even think about that._

_He was mine now. Nobody else's. He doesn't even belong to **himself** anymore._

I feel my eyes tear up,  _What have I done....?_

_I will surely take him if I spend anymore time near him. I can't hold back any longer. I needed him so badly it physically caused a pain in my chest. I was an animal._

_An animal that needed to be freed._

 

 

**~Will's Pov~**

_I was shocked by how quickly Bill's attitude towards the boy changed from one of love to one of hatred. Bill was dangerous to him._

_Last night, he did the lowest thing I've ever seen him do. He made this poor young boy; sell his soul to him._

_With that, Bill could do whatever he wanted to him. This young child, Pine Tree, was only trying to protect his family._

_His thoughts invaded my mind while I stood watch from afar at the sight before me last night. Pine Tree's thoughts where nothing but selfless._

_I haven't used my demonic powers so recklessly like elder brother. I still had a small portion left in me; enabling me to read thoughts. I cried needless to say, over Pine Tree and his soul. He was so young; and much too innocent to deserve anything that has happened to him in the last 48 hours._

_I hated Bill. He was nothing but trouble to me, to himself, and to the boy that laid limply in my arms._

_I loved him though. He was my brother; and when he rarely spoke kindly to me, I saw who he truly was. A soft hearted Dream demon with a dangerous temper._

_The way he spoke to the boy was nothing but magical. I could sense the love in Bill's actions and words when he was near Pine Tree. That love and passion only made his anger much more fearsome when he would get mad over or at the boy. His actions went over the line just now. He could have killed the thing he loved if I hadn't stopped him._

_Bill needed to understand that he has more power than the strongest human. To use that power on this young 15 year old could have killed him in no time at all. Bill's passion turned into hatred so quickly when things didn't go his way. It was a shame._

_Back when we where escaping the Asylum, Bill had unlocked my door and kneeled before me. I, unable to speak because of recent electroshock therapy, was only able to listen as Bill explained to me his plans to get me out of there. I had motioned to the boy in the nurses uniform to which Bill answered, "I don't know why I want him.". Without another word since then, I just took it that Bill had a minor fascination and that it would pass. I was sadly mistaken._

_This poor poor boy...will die if Bill becomes even more attached to him._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok wow, E M O T I O N S 

 

 

Lol, I was typing "emotions" and I thought of this meme XD

 

 

and this one,

 

 

 

Oh look, Little-Hours found another one..

 

And look guys! I found one for me!!!!

yeah..we know its true ^

 

BUT GUESS WHAT GUYS I ACTUALLY WHIPPED OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU (4) LOYAL READERS!!!

 

Lol, theres a spongebob meme for everything XD

 

And there's this one because I know ya'll probably are just fucking done with me by now and I keep going on about the memes

ok guys:

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OK IM DONE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 OK BYE I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL START WALKING AND RESUME WITH THEIR MISSION

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 (You probably can't see it but its buzz and woody meme with "Billdip, Billdip everywhere" on it XD)

NEW MEME YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SPONGEBOB DIDNT YOU SQUIDWARD?!!??

(seriously what the fuck am I doing i'm a grown ass adult ((almost lol)) why am I doing this?)

 

anyways, 

Lil'hours over and out

 

bye 

 

(sorry if some of the pictures dont load, and this chapter sucked, I just had family over and tomorrow is thanksgiving so, IM THANKFUL FOR MY READERS SO I GAVE YOU A SURPRISE CHAPTER!)


	10. writers block

hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the crappy latest chapter. I've been going through alot recently and I just haven't had time to write; and when I do, I don't know what to write. I have the ideas, but no way to type them out the way I want. It might be tomorrow night that I'll post another chapter ok? This story is far from done, and I have no intention on abandoning this piece of work ok? Just spread the word about this story because I feel like I'm losing you guys' interest. I feel like you guys are getting bored with me :(

That probably isnt true but yeah.  
Come see me and talk to me on the Elentori streams, I always join those and it would be fun to talk to you all!

Lil'hours over and out!

 

Bye!


	11. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, The hail storm stopped around 3 AM (Eastern time) last night, so I got no sleep last night ugh! But now I'm spending the night at my guy-friends house so I will have wifi until tomorrow. But hopefully the wifi at my house will be up and running by then as well so yay! Also, I'm still going through a bit of writers block still, (its hard not to go insane after trying to think of way to fix this book ( ◉◞౪◟◉) ) and I feel like I've lost some readers because of that. I'm sorry but I'll try my best to whip out a good chapter below!!
> 
> So as a special treat, ITS GOING TO BE IN BILL'S POV!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!
> 
> enjoy!

Anger coursed through my veins as it dawns on me that Will had interrupted my business.

I was knocked to the ground as a harsh sting burns my cheek. I had seriously underestimated my daisy of a twins, strength.

I get to my feet, preparing to scold him,"Will! How dare you-" I stop short.

The sight before me gave me more emotion than that I've ever felt. The scene in front of me made my heart ache and my fists clench. I was angry and sad and surprised.

Will; holding the lifeless body of the embodiment of my love. 

Will looked down tenderly at the boy and then his gaze met mine. It instantly hardened into a scowl. I didn't need my demonic powers to tell what he was thinking **:** " _How dare you."_

I swallow hard. Choking down tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "Will, what do I do?"

He glared at me; turning his back and started to walk away. I was in shock. Will was the sweetest person you could ever meet. He's never shown any emotion other than love and sympathy. Never hatred.

I hesitated to follow him, but what else was there for me to do other than that? We needed to get to the mansion. It was part of my plan. From then on I would figure out a way to get our lives back to normal. But as I look ahead of me and see the limp arm swinging from Will's grasp on the body, I knew that could never happen. Going into that Asylum to retrieve my brother was my only motive; but upon seeing Pine Tree my first day, who knew I had other intents. 

"Will could you slow down? Isn't he getting heavy? Let me carry him!" I called. Will ignored my offer and kept walking as if he didn't hear a single word from me. He was angry but what for? 

_"Because you almost killed your lover with your demonic powers"_

Oh. That's why.

God how could I be so stupid? I let my anger take control again. I blacked out and "satanic Bill" came out to play. I used to let my anger take control of my feelings almost daily; believing it was fun to see my dark side control the reigns. When I would calm down I would realize the damage I've done. Such as the mass murder in Louisiana. I went there to dabble with the Voodoo shaman's practice. Like hell he could "control the spirit world". I thought it was hilarious how he would chant and tell people that they would either die in a few days, or how their relative named Bob or whatever said "Hi". It was funny how even at a close proximity, all those fake Voodoo men and women wouldn't even recognize the future king of the Nightmare Realm; yet they claim that spirits and demons are their friends. 

What led to the massacre was this man named Kapono. He was a self-proclaimed Shaman that, also claimed, to be the king of the underworld.

He was attracting quite a large audience with that kind of talk. I felt selfish to say the least. I watched how they started to worship him like he was the bread that fed them and the water that they drank. He performed simple magic tricks that where sloppy and un-rehearsed. The people watching would praise him and cower in fear all at once. I became quite frustrated upon seeing this. How dare a weak middle-aged human, play such tricks that both disrespected and angered me.

So in an instant, I let feelings consume me. Before I knew it, I had blood on my hands and a few dead bodies here and there. I didn't care though. They where just walking flesh bags; begging to be possessed by your's truly.

I almost let myself kill Pine Tree like I killed those people. If I was to have my cold, dead heart stolen, why couldn't it have been a demon girl? I know a few single demonic princesses to say the least. After all, I am a king-to-be.

"Will! It's almost noon. When do you want to stop and rest?" I ask, trying to force whatever frustration in my voice to the side to make room for a more, polite tone. "I can take turns holding him for you. He should be waking up soon anyways."

Of course he didn't answer due to his injuries, but the least he could do was look at me.

The crunch of leaves and sticks underfoot was the only sound between us. Progress in my plan was being made; but Will refused to acknowledge me while we walked. I was getting angrier with every passing second. I wanted Pine Tree to wake up; and Will to stop touching him. I wanted to be the one to hold him; and the one that he would look up at as he woke up in my arms. Like a princess waking up in her prince's arms.

I watched as Will stopped suddenly ahead of me. Was something wrong? Did he hear people coming?

No.

My heart stops as I hear a groan coming from the boy in his arms. He's waking up!

"Will, dammit let me hold him!" I lunge at my brother. I hadn't seen the wet patch of leaves ahead of me as I ran to his side. I slid and collided with Will; causing him to fall back on me while he dropped the boy on top of us. 

I get out from under them and sit on my knees. A harsh intake of cold breath as I gasp, filled my lung. Pine Tree was waking up; but he was on top of Will in a compromised position. 

His head on Will's chest and Will's leg intertwined with his. 

"Oh my head...." Pine Tree mumbled, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the light shining through the treetops.

"No!" I shout. I hurriedly drag Him off of Will, and into me. 

It hadn't worked out like I wanted. I landed in a position where the boy was under me while I was on all fours above him. 

I watch as his eyes fully open, looking around, then at me. His face fills with fear as he realized our sexual position. "No! Don't touch me!" He screamed in terror. He got off his back, digging his heels into the dirt to slide out from under me.

His back hit a tree. I watch as I tries to shield himself from me as much as possible by burying in face in his hands. A scared sob wracked his body. "Please don't hurt me..."

I felt a knife pierce my heart. But sadness was replaced by anger, "You whiny fucking brat! You should be thankful that we took you with us instead of abandoning you! You have been nothing but trouble to me since I saw you!" I barked, stepping closer to him.

_Love me..._

I slammed my hands on the trunk of the tree above his head, making him flinch. "Stop crying dammit!"

I felt someone poking my back. I knew it was Will. "What?" I shout, turning my attention away from the cowering figure of the child below me.

Will crossed his arms and glared at me. He pointed to the boy and then to his own face, signing a tear drop falling down his cheek.

"Yes, I know he's crying. He's a big ungrateful baby!" I shout, hoping Pine Tree would hear.

Will shoved my shoulder. He then shot me a glare; walking past me and kneeling down next to Pine Tree. He rubbed his back sympathetically. 

"I just want to go home." He whispered.

 

**_~Dipper's Pov~_ **

It was pitch black.

It felt like unseen beings where crawling all over my body as I floated through black nothingness. Not able to see even my hands in front of my face; I was strangely at peace despite how scared of the dark I was.

I ignored sensations of fingers and husky whispers around me. I was scared out of my wits of course; but I was so detached from all of my sensed I just let it be. I accepted this strange world.

_Was I dead?_

If I was, my first thought was of happiness. I finally escaped Bill. I was free.

My second thought; was of sadness.

 _Mabel.._.

What would she do without me? How would she take the news of my death?

I was almost certain I was dead; until I felt something stir within me. I felt a pain on my back as if I landed on something heavy.

Was I dreaming? 

As if to answer my question, I felt myself come to. 

"Oh my head..." I lift my hand to my head. Rubbing it to ease the throbbing pain within me.

"No!" I heard a shout. I felt like I was being dragged as I opened my eyes wider. Adjusting to the harshness of sunlight; they quickly focus soon after. I look around me, taking in everything.

_Ok. Trees, leaves, the air was a bit cold, and-_

_Bill!?_

Ifelt my heart stop as I realized the position we where in. Bill on top of me; a hungry look in his eyes. "No, don't touch me!" I scream, shuffling out from under him. My back hit a tree trunk; stopping me from escaping from him any further. "Please don't hurt me..." I begged as I felt myself give in to the long awaited flow of tears I've held back this whole time.

I was expecting a gentle word; maybe reassurance that he wouldn't do anything horrible to me until we made it to our destination. But I was mistaken as he started to speak harshly to me, "You whiny fucking brat! You should be thankful that we took you with us instead of abandoning you! You have been nothing but trouble to me since I saw you!" he barked, stepping closer to me. Bill slammed his hands on the trunk of the tree above my head, making me flinch. "Stop crying dammit!"

I was expecting more angry shouts from him but he quickly fell silent soon after. I hid my face in my sleeves in an attempt to hide my tears.

"What?" I hear Bill shout.

He must be talking to Will. Thank you for him Lord, because who knows where I would be if he wasn't there to save me from the wrath of Mr. Cipher.

"Yes, I know he's crying. He's a big ungrateful baby!" I heard him shout. I felt myself become angry, but I wouldn't dare speak up.

I sniff, "I just want to go home." I whispered into the clothing.

Silence fell between Will and Bill. Had I caught their attention?

"Fine Pine Tree; you can go home."

I perk up, looking at Bill through the rim of my hat, "Really?" I ask. I questioned myself if this was purely false hope.

"Sure. But for a price." He purred, leaning down towards my face.

I hesitated to ask, "W-What kind of price..?" I questioned, wiping away a stray tear that was growing cold on my cheek.

I look behind Will to see him slam his palm to his forehead in disbelief. What's your game Cipher?

His golden eyes sparkled, "So glad you asked my little pet. As you may not know, I own your soul. And as long as I have it; I have full control over you. If you disobey me, or do anything that tests my patience; you'll get the same exact punishment that you got served earlier this morning," He paused to smirk.

_What?_

Bill continued, "So I'm going to be generous and give you a choice. You can either chose to do whatever I say; or you can go the hard route. Your choice."

_So basically just do what I've been doing this whole time? Following him against my will?  More importantly, he said he owned my soul...._

"Y-You own my soul?" I ask, feeling the familiar race of my heart. The hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

He chuckles, "Why yes. And only you can do that through free will. I can't take it without permission. _You_ , Pine Tree, _gave_ it to me just last night."

"You are insane! How can you own my soul? What are you, the Devil?!" I scoff. This guy is more nuts than I already thought.

"Close." He replied, licking the corner of his mouth.

"Will, what is he talking about?" I ask the mute in desperation. I received an apologetic look in response.

"I think it's time for you to get to know about Bill Cipher." He reached towards my arm; lifting me up, "Will and I are Dream Demons. Royalty as well." He said proudly.

"You are more crazy than anticipated." I shout, trying to shake my arm free from his large hands.

Unfazed, he continues, "I am the king of the Nightmare Realm. A place far beyond this world where only nightmares and havoc exist. Will and I came to this world as a test to prove ourselves to the royal advisers and scholar's that we are worthy of being crowned. We must survive in these human meat suits until our time is up in this dimension. Will and I must find a way back to the Nightmare Realm without the help of a higher power. Considering that we have only a few more years left; you can imagine how impatient we are getting. We have been searching for years for a way back; but without luck, we've began to accept our inevitable deaths as human's. Until we stumbled upon a scientist in this country who has developed a portal that can breach the gap between Real World and Nightmare Realm. We must find out where he's hiding now in order to use the portal and get back home. Where you fit into all this Pine Tree; I don't know. You where something delicious I picked up on the way," He winked.

I felt as If my brain was going to explode. All this new information. Was he serious? How could this all be true?

"By the way; thanks for the soul. It was a nice pick-me-up on my failing powers. Though, I feel as if it wasn't fair to take it all while my brother has failing demonic powers as well."

"You and Will are brothers?" I question. It was the only thing that took my mind off of the whole Demon thing, that made me want to kill myself.

"You are really thick headed aren't you? We are twins! Just like you and your adorable sister!" He cooed, squeezing my cheeks.

"Let go of me, freak!" I swat his hands away.

"Any more obvious questions you want to ask?" He rolls his eyes.

"What year is it?"

He gives me a strange look, "Its 1964. Why?"

"Because if you're what you say you are, how old are you?"

_Such a random question Dipper. How about you ask what he's had for breakfast as well hmm?_

"We are 2,000 years old. I'm a bit too old for you kid!" He joked, tipping my hat over my eyes.

I hated when he did that. 

I lifted it back up in frustration, "You don't look like your 2,000 years old.."

_Way to go Dip, you are seriously falling for this **insane asylum** patient's story._

"Will and I haven't had these bodies for that long. Our test started when we where old enough to take the crown which was 20 years ago."

I remember his file said he was 20 yeas old when I read it back at the Asylum.

"This is all too much. You where both sent to the Asylum for a reason! You both are insane!" I shout.

"Keep thinking that Pine Tree; but really think about the event's that have been leading up to this moment." Bill advised.

I didn't want to believe it, but from all these strange events, its hard not to believe that there was something out of the ordinary about my particular situation.

Sister Edith claiming that Bill was rumored to have powers, the way he could escape a crime scene without a trace, how he got out of his cell back at the Insane Asylum, and even when he made me feel like I was dying this morning. That was enough evidence to validate anything he said. He _was_ a demon...

"Since I'm religious, shouldn't you be cowering away in fear at the sight of me...?" I ask, a bit amused at the thought, but also truly puzzled about it.

"I wouldn't say 'cowering in fear'....at first sight I was more intrigued than warded off by you..." He trailed off. I noticed a slight tinge to his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Why?" 

"In all honesty I don't know why. Perhaps Will would know; but until his brain gets it's shit together, we are both stuck in the dark." he laughs nervously, reaching his arm behind his head.

I cock my head, "Why would Will know? Whats wrong with him?"

"Will has different powers than I. He can tell things for what they are; and he can read thought's more clearly than I can. He has insight on things that no one else does. And as for his speech, he's temporarily mute due to electroshock therapy that those idiot Doctors put him through in that horrible Asylum."

I felt my conscience get hit with a hint of guilt. I always thought that by conducting those sessions there, it was helping people. Not making them worse. I felt guilty that I voluntarily worked for a place like that.

"When will he get better?" I ask.

"Soon I hope. They fucked him up pretty bad."

"Oh."

Silence fell between us. The only sound was the wind rustling the treetops above our heads.

"So about my soul..." 

"Yes?" He purred. His whole attitude changed from bashful to promiscuous.

"When can I have it back?"

He laughed, "I plan on holding onto your soul for a very long time Pine Tree....a very long time."

 

 

 ___________________

AHHHHHH IM SO SORRY IT SUCKED AND IM SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING (APPARENTLY IM STARTING TO GET "CRITIQUE'S" AND HATE THROUGH MY ASK ON TUMBLR) SO I'M STARTING TO FEEL SELF CONSCIOUS AND SUPER PANICKY THAT YOU GUYS WON'T LIKE IT. 

 Ok, on a calmer note, I hope you guys like it anyways. I finally felt like writing so this chapter is half-writers block at the beginning and half-mojooooo the rest of the way.

 

As always, comment and spread the word, the more people hating me the more it fuels my power AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA

Lil'Hours over and out!

 

Bye!

 

P.S. Also, as a side note, I was thinking...because I'm "Little Hours" wouldn't my readers/children be called Tiny Minutes??? Lol, Just a thought brought to you by my loyal child Rae (on AO3)


	12. chapter 10

The walk was long and tedious, but we eventually made quite a bit of progress by the end of the day. The sun had set long ago and a beautiful galaxy of stars replaced the ball of fire high in the sky.

We walked through the wilderness of Oregon with only the soft glow of the moon to light our way. I was apprehensive to continue after the safety of daylight had disappeared; but as if I had a choice to press on or not. My thoughts have been stuck on the far fetched information Bill had shared with me, I hadn't noticed how quickly the light of day had gone until I looked up in the sky and saw the constellation in the sky that I was named after.

 _"Funny,"_  I thought, _"Does Bill know my real name? He's called me 'Pine Tree' or 'Nurse Boy' this whole time; I wonder if he knows or I've told him._ "

As if he read my thoughts, He called to me from ahead, "How you doing Pine Tree?"

I hadn't said much to him today due to a mixture of fear and apprehensiveness that I felt after our conversation this afternoon.

"Fine." I hastily reply.

"You ok? Do you want to stop for the night?"

"Oh my goodness yes!" I blurt out despite my want to keep quiet as much as possible.  I felt my feet ache after we came to a halt.

"Ok then. Lets rest Will. We should be getting to the mansion sometime tomorrow morning. I guess it doesn't hurt to stop for the night." He smiled; turning and walking toward me.

I could see a tired expression on his face when he would step in the light of the full moon shining through the thick treetops. His choppy golden hair looked tousled and unkempt. I probably didn't look much better myself. Will on the other hand; looked as if he just came out of the barber shop. His unnatural blue hair was clean looking and groomed. How? I have no idea. Maybe its a demon thing...? No, then Bill would look much better than he does now.

"Lets sleep here tonight. Will, you sleep there, " He pointed to a spot to the right of him, "While Pine Tree and I sleep here." He motioned to the ground we where standing on.

"Wait, Why does Will have to sleep alone. Wait, why do  _you_  and  _I_  have to sleep close to each other?" I place my hands on my hips, "Besides, this hardly seems like the place to camp. I mean, there's barely any grass."

 "Well do you want to keep walking?"

"No." I replied. Wishing I had bitten my tongue, "But why do _we_ have to sleep close to each other...?"

"Because I own your soul." He smiled despite the thinly veiled hint of a threat.

He had a point, "How am I still living if you have my soul?" I ask.

"I don't _have_ your soul, I just own it. At any point in time I could rip it from your body whenever I pleased, but that would leave you dead so..." He trailed off. Was he smiling?!

Surely enough he tried his best to turn away from me to hide a smirk. "Your smiling about that?!" 

His mouth reverted back to its normal frown-ish shape, "Oh no, I was just thinking of something. Now lay down, I'm tired and Will has already started to sleep."

I lean to look behind Bill, and surely enough, Will was lying on the ground in a fetus position. Wasn't he cold being there all alone? How I worried for that demon...

Bill noticed my staring, "Down you go." He laughed as I was suddenly taken up off the ground. He carried me farther from Will than we where, before lying me down onto the grass.

"What about Will? Won't he freeze?" I ask concerned.

I noticed a flicker of anger in his golden eyes before he calmly answered, "He's a demon, we are always cold." 

I nod as a signal that I had bought his reply, but I still felt worry for him.

I took off my jacket and balled it up to create a make-shift pillow for myself; but I hadn't thought about the cold night breeze blowing around us that the navy blue jacket had shielded me from. My body began to shiver but was quickly ceased by a warm arm slung around my shoulder and waist. Bill?

"Good night Pine Tree," He purred in my ear. I felt uneasy being so close to him but the thought of him ripping my soul out scared the living life out of me...literally. I let it go and tried shutting my eyes but they quickly fluttered open as I felt rough fingertips trail up and under my shirt. 

"S-Stop!" I squeaked, gripping his forearm. He let out a mixture of laughter and a frustrated huff, but he retreated.

"You're no fun, boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Quit calling me ' _boy_ ', I'm going to be 16 in a few days. I'm a man!" I argued. The more I spoke on the subject the more I felt like a helpless child, trying to plead their case.

"Sure you are kid," He buried his face into my neck, "Sure you are."

 

**~Bill's POV~**

 The night was restless for me; but then again, demons didn't need much sleep. Its these cursed human bodies that hinder my true power. I wanted to find the dwelling of Stanford Pines so I could hurry him along with the re-making of that portal. I wanted to get out of here so badly I could go on another blood-filled rampage through the nearest town.

But something was holding me back. What?

The body pressed into my chest let out a sleepy mumble.

_That's why..._

This would hinder my plan. The child I so dearly came to love; would surely be a distraction to my rule. I, a Demon King, would have his reputation ruined if I entered the Nightmare Realm with a human. Let alone a human _boy!_

I was to be married after I made my glorious return from my test, making me a true king. "What is a King without his Queen?" the saying would go. But after I succeed in this test, I would return as a king anyways. But to earn the favor of it's nightmarish subjects, I would need to take a Queen. Which I wasn't so keen on anyhow before entering this world. Now, I'm even more so.

I tangle my leg between his. Laying next to him; breathing in his sent as the soft snores coming from his body echoed in my ears, made me feel like I was already a King. He was so beautiful when he slept; even more so when he was awake.

 _Gosh I wanted to **fuck**_ _him so **badly**._

To have him scream and cry and whimper under my touch. That pale skin that covered his delicious insides; those simple but oh-so-seductive lips of his; the way he would get flustered and then angry with me when I would tease him when in reality,  _he_  was the one doing the teasing.

His age was a definite obstacle for me that I quickly over-came; but when thoughts of corruption to him came to mind; the thought of age came to the front of my brain like an uninvited guest. He was young, no doubt about it, but he was also innocent. That innocence set of a carnal; almost animalistic desire inside of me. It craved to have the boy laying beside me; under me.

I wrap my arms tighter around him; earning a sleepy whimper from him, _"Too tight!"_ I shouted at myself. I loosened my grip, but still kept a firm hold on him. I longed to have him as close to me as possible. To keep him safe and protected. But I guess I contradict myself because whilst I had the intention of keeping him safe; I had the filthy desire to fuck his brains out until he would be begging for more.

I refused to believe that wanted him in that way, let alone the thought of that I loved him. I'm a demon, I cannot feel a love such as this. I am stone cold and I refuse to be brought to my knees by someone who is barely out of adolescence. I felt a love so fierce for him, but that didn't stop my demonic side from taking over from time to time. I had a wicked temper which even this boy couldn't escape. I acted like I hated him sometimes but it wasn't all just act. I truly did hold a grudge towards him for making me fall in love with him. I knew it was dangerous for the boy but I couldn't help it. He made my blood boil while also making my knees weak. I intended to make him suffer, but also had a bigger plan of making him mine. But his age though, wasn't he too young for me? The answer was yes despite my ever growing collection of excuses towards the matter.

 _"_ _15 Bill? Really?"_ I would scold myself. Almost daily the mental reprimanding happened. Why couldn't I have gone for his sister instead. She was at least the _older_ of the two. When I had talked to Will in the asylum, I had asked him about the boy. Due to his power's of reading thought, he told me what the boy was thinking at that very moment, His sister.

It had set off another wave of need for him. The way he was so selfless while in the process of taken hostage, and even in his final moments as a free spirit, he thought only of his sister. It was soul's like his that demons craved to have. Innocence, selflessness, love, no sign of hatred or bitterness; just him. His entire being was without flaw. He was the one I wanted to be by my side. I wanted every ounce of him that he had to offer. I wanted to feel the passion of his love, the fiery heat of his body as he would lust after me; even be the subject of his sadness when I would neglect him for royal affairs.

I wanted everything.

Selfish I may be for the Selfless. I wanted to have him all to myself. He would be ripped apart by the promiscuously natured women in this world. I would rather die a thousand deaths than see him belonging in the arms of someone else.

He shifted underneath me, shaking me out of my intricate thoughts. How I loved him. How I wanted nothing but to be his shelter, his stronghold, his safety from the dangers in this world. I wanted him to think of me, not as an enemy, but as a friend. Maybe if time allows it; think of me as a lover...

He let out a sigh, and continued to stay in a state of peaceful sleep. He had rested on his back, his body facing the beautiful sea of stars in the sky. His face showed a tranquil state. He was at peace while I was burning from the inside out at the sight of him.

How I longed to kiss his lips once again, feel as if he actually had a speck of affection or appreciation for me.

I gazed down at his sleeping figure, _"It wouldn't hurt would it...? He would never know...."_ I reasoned with myself.

I propped myself up by my elbow, and reached out with my other hand to caress his face. I turned him towards me, and hovered above him. Why was I so nervous...?

My lips grazed his before gently placing a passionate kiss. I felt my insides heat up and blood rush to nether regions. 

In the complete ecstasy I felt, I hadn't noticed that he had woken up.

 

**~Dippers POV~**

 Every time I closed my eyes, I felt as if I was dying. I felt non-existent hands touching me everywhere; voices belonging to nothing but the darkness floated around me. I felt fully conscious while also feeling nothing but dull fear. Who and what where these things? Why was I so dead? Was this just a re-occurring dream? No. This wasn't death nor a dream. This wasn't sleep. This was just...nothing.

I could never make out the whispers, just fragments and broken pieces.

"Who are you?" I screamed into the void.

All at once a voice screamed back in my own, "We are you, now."

I felt no connection to my body; as if I was just consciousness floating through time and empty space. I begged for my body to wake up. I was aware that I wasn't dead, because I felt something touching my lips.

 _"What is this?"_ I silently questioned. _"You need to wake up Dipper!"_

To my surprise, it worked. My eyes fluttered open as I came to consciousness. I had realized that the feeling on my lips wasn't a illusion, but Bill.

"No!" I shouted, breaking the kiss. My voice echoed through the empty forest around us.

I looked up at him with scared eyes. His golden irises seemed to glow in the dark as he gazed down at me.

"No...?"

I didn't know how to react. Should I have done that? What if I had just made him angry with me?

"I-I was startled that's all...I'm sorry." I apologize, quickly wanting to make amends. The threat of him making me go through hell again with his powers made my stomach drop. I never wanted to feel that burning ache deep within my body.

His lips remained sewed together; my brain going into panic mode the longer he stared at me with a dead expression.

"I'm going back to sleep now..." I said, turning my body away from his. I knew it was a risky move, but I decided that if he was going to do that to me; he would have erupted in an angry tirade along with the use of vulgar language and threats of himself doing things to Mabel.

"Pine Tree, what do you think of me...?"

"Huh?" I turned back to face him.

"What do you think of me?" he repeated.

No, this is exactly the answer I dreaded him asking.

"Well..I think even though you get angry sometimes, you're a good person." I lied.

"You do?" His head perked up a bit at my words.

"Yes. I think It was very selfless of you to save Will back in that Asylum."

"I guess it was. He's family. The test required that _both_ of us find a way back to the nightmare realm. Not just I." He answered. His voice a bit raspy from the sleep he must have gotten.

That took away a bit of the good I saw in him. He didn't save Will because he wanted, Bill saved him to better himself. He only saw Will as a nuisance and an extra burden.

"Oh." I replied. Unable to convey my true feelings, I felt at a loss for words. I didn't fancy lying, but I also didn't fancy getting punished.

"What else?"

Oh no.

I frantically thought through everything he's done to me leading up to this moment. Soul selling, molestation, slapped, abused, yelled at; what else? He has done nothing for me that wasn't a danger to my health or well-being.

"You..um.." I thought up a lie I could tell but nothing came to mind.

"You silence is very reassuring." Bill said annoyed.

"You are very handsome!" I blurt out.

Oh why had I said that.

"I am?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew he was handsome, the cheeky bastard.

"Y-Yes." I squeak. My face turning a light shade of pink; only making the freckles I hated so much on my cheeks, stand out even more.

"You're adorable." He cooed, kissing my nose. Could he sense my embarrassment? 

 _"Don't place your lips anywhere on my being, got that Cipher?"_ I mentally ordered.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"No, you are more than adorable..." he trailed off.

I was scared but anxious to hear him finish his sentence.

"You are _desirable_." he finished, licking his lips.

Oh no...goodness no...

"I-I am?"

"More than you _know,_ kid."

"I'm tired, goodnight!" I shouted, and turned my body away; ending the conversation.

I was so flustered I had no idea how I would recover. I felt disgusted yet oddly flattered that someone could think of me in such a way.

Without another word, I felt Bill settle down again, hugging me into him. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I was apprehensive to have him so close to me but...as if I had a say in what I wanted.

I closed my eyes, wanting rest to come back to me, but I was once again greeted with the black hole of whispers and uneasy feelings.

~

"Wake up boy, we've gotta go!" Bill shook me awake.

"What?" I groaned. The sunlight didn't stream beautifully through the leaves like it usually did. It was just a cloudy haze up in the sky this morning.

"I heard a few Hikers nearby. We need to leave immediately." He spoke, his voice hiding a hint of concern and worry.

I got to my feet, and yawned. Stretching my arms behind my head, I looked around for Will. He was no where to be seen.

"Will?" I question aloud.

I was startled as Will suddenly came sliding down the trunk of the nearest tree. He looked fully alert and on edge.

"Will heard the hikers this morning. He's been in that tree all morning; keeping watch for us while you slept." Bill informed me from behind.

I felt guilty. I wish I was woken up so we could have gotten a move on and not have had Will go through the trouble of climbing that rather beautiful Willow Tree.

"Well now that you're awake," Bill paused, turning his attention to his brother, "Will, we're good! You can climb down now."

I gasped as Will let go of the tree trunk while he was still high up in the tree. He landed on his feet with a thud, but he seemed unfazed.

He joined us and tugged on Bill's shirt. "What is it?" He questioned.

Will motioned in the direction to my left. "That's where we are headed?" He asked.

The blue-haired boy bobbed his head up and down with a smile. Great, we are just that much closer to my freedom. Excellent.

~

Starting off on what would be our 3rd day of traveling, I already felt as if I had already walked a million miles. I was tired, I was hungrier than I've ever felt in my life, and I was beginning to feel my sneakers wear thin.

"When are we going to reach another town?" I questioned. Once again, I was the caboose. I trailed behind as Will lead and Bill was only a few steps behind.

"What do you mean?" Bill questioned from ahead.

"I'm starving." I said weakly. I felt like passing out as the thought of food crossed my mind. How much time has it been? Two days now?

"Stop!" Bill shouted to Will. We all came to a halt as Bill requested. He turned around and marched towards me with a solemn look on his face.

Was I in trouble?

He stood a few inches away from me, chest to chest we stood. Or in this case, due to height difference, Chest to Face. "How many days has it been since you ate?"

"I-It's been a while.." I trail off. Unable to decipher if he was asking seriously or if he was humoring me in my complaints.

"Oh my God. Will, where is the nearest town?" He called to his twin.

Will thought a moment before pointing in the direction that lead down a steep hill to our left.

"Get on my back." Bill instructed.

"What?"

"Get on my back dammit!" He cursed.

I was scared of his tone. I complied and hesitantly climbed aboard his broad shoulders. He kneeled then stood up. I was amazed at his point of view. Everything was much lower to the ground to him. Was I really as short as he thought? It wouldn't surprise me one bit now.

"We are going to get you something to eat Pine Tree." He said in a serious tone.

I was concerned for myself. Was he serious? I had no idea he would care so much about me. But then again, If I died, then he wouldn't have a quote on quote, "play thing" for himself now would he?

We set off our path and headed down the steep hill. I was concerned that he would lose his balance and drop me; or if I was too heavy for him, but he pressed on. Will leading the way once again.

~

By mid day we reached the outskirts of a quaint little town called "MayFlower". We entered, but our guards where up 100%. We didn't want anyone recognizing us.

I looked around and saw a few graffiti'd buildings to my right. It had vulgar words and pictures spray painted onto it's side. I could feel the evil vibe's from every direction. I felt unsafe. I felt an queasy feeling in my stomach as we walked through the barren streets.

"Diner!" Bill exclaimed, starting to sprint towards it. We come to the door and see that it was about to open for lunch. "Don't worry Pine Tree, we can get you something to eat in here. It doesn't seem like anyone is in here."

And he was right. As we entered, in seemed as if no one was inside but a waitress behind the metal bar. Her attitude was lazy and tiresome but she quickly became alive and animated upon seeing us. "Welcome, Welcome guys! This is Beatrace's Diner, and I'll be your server today. I'm Sandy!" She said in a cheerful voice; snapping the bubble gum resting in my cheek.

"Hi, we need food." Bill said plainly. I cringed in embarrassment. Did he really not know how to talk to Humans?

She laughed it off, "Of course fellas! How many?" 

Will held up three fingers.

"Three? Alrighty then! Do you need a youngster's menu sweetie?" She asked me.

I scoffed, "I am 15 years old!"

"Oh sorry sugar, I just thought he was your dad. You look younger than you actually are." She laughed nervously.

I guess she was right. I hadn't noticed how childish I looked, riding on Bill's back.

"Right this way. Bar or Booth?"

"Booth. Pine Tree need's to rest."

"Pine Tree?" she questioned as she lead us to a clean table decorated with a white carnation and metal salt and pepper shakers framing the vase.

"The Boy." He replied.

She gave us a strange look, but quickly shook it off as we seated ourselves and she handed out the paper menus. "If you want to order, just wave me over!" She said in a cheery sing-song voice.

Her black-cat heels clicked as she walked away to stand behind the bar again.

"I'm sorry."

I turned my face to Bill, "What for?"

"I forgot that humans can't survive as well as demons. I forgot that humans need to eat at least twice as often as demons." He spoke, avoiding my gaze.

This was a new side of Bill. He was genuinely worried about me? I smile at the thought. Maybe his mean streak has ended?

"D-Dont look at me like that. Look at your menu..." His tone was nervous and hinted the start of agitation.

I obey; looking at all the choices on the menu branching from burgers and fries to salads and milkshakes. 

I felt greedy as I scanned over all the delicious food. I looked to the right and saw the price. Wow they where expensive here.

"Bill, how are we going to pay for this?" I ask worriedly.

"Persuasion. Just order anything you want."

I gladly obeyed. I had ordered a large hamburger with fries on the side. When it came, I ate until I could feel my hunger slowly leaving me. How good it felt to be full again!

"All done?" She asked as she approached us. A tray tucked neatly under her arm.

"Yes. Can we have the check please?" I ask.

"Gladly. Let me take this out of your way honey bun." She winked and reached across Bill and I to take the empty porcelain plate.

She walked away and shortly returned with the check. "Here ya go."

I looked over at Bill with a worried expression. Would this work?

"Don't worry Pine Tree. I've got this."

He turned his attention to the blonde, "Alright. Thank you for your services. You are payed in full." Bill said, never breaking eye contact with her as he pushed the check back to her.

She seemed confused at first but then slowly reached out and grabbed the little black booklet off the table. "Thank you have a nice day." She said in a monotone voice. 

I watched as she walked away. I let out a relieved sigh, causing Bill to smirk at me, "See? I'm a demon. You mustn't doubt me so." He chuckled.

I looked out the long stretch of window to my right. I had noticed that the cloudy day had darkened the sky a bit more. I look at the clock above the pink decoration's on the walls. 3:00 hmm?

I wanted to get a move on, and reach this mansion that Bill has been talking about; but I'm afraid that I'm so full that If i move I will explode.

"No fucking way man, she let you do that?!" A manly voice yelled from behind us, caching our attention.

A rowdy group of leather jacket-clad boy came in. They all four piled into the booth in front of us. They laughed about nonsense until the bubbly waitress walked over, "Hi my names Sandy, How can I serve you today?"

A boy with his back to us looked her up and down, "Yeah, uh, give us a couple of beers ok? Make it snappy Sugar Tits." He said, making his friends laugh. I could sense that she was uncomfortable but she left with a smile.

I tried to look everywhere but at the noisy group of four but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I gathered my courage and hastily stole a glance of the new guests vertical from us. I had noticed the burliest looking one, along with a thinner but still muscular body shape; look through me with piercing eyes. They didn't seem to break eye contact as I stared right back at them.

Had they noticed who we where?

"Bill..I feel a little uncomfortable..can we go?" I begged, tugging on his shirt.

He look down at me with concern then towards them. He noticed the stares.

"We should go Will. Now." He spoke in a low tone. Will hastily got up along with Bill and I. We made our way outside of the diner, then proceeded to walk down the vacant street's of the town.

"I didn't like how they where staring at you Pine Tree." Bill said angrily, clenching his fists.

"I think they noticed us.." I trailed off, Will agreeing with the frantic nod of his head.

"I think It's best that we get a move on alright? The mansion should be around here. Maybe another mile or so?" He guessed.

"As long as we keep walking. They looked really scary." 

"Aw, poor Pine Tree. Are you scared? Don't worry. You've got a demon on your side. I'll protect you from anything and everything." He said in almost a fierce tone.

"I hope you're not wrong." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHH IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKED AND ALSO WAS DELAYED BUT IM HAPPY HOW IT TURNED OUT!

I hope you all like it as much as I do. I feel really excited to continue this story and I hoped I filled in a few gaps with Bill's mood/attitude/feelings lol; SPOILER ALERT: SMUT NEXT CHAPTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But you're gonna have to earn it by waiting a while for my next chapter, teehee, sorry(not sorry)!!

 

Lil'Hours over and out!

 

Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: (MILD) GAY SMUT/RAPE AHEAD. TURN AWAY NOW AND JUST SKIP TO THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER FOR DIRECTIONS ON WHERE TO PICK UP THE STORY IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SUCH MATURE MATERIAL. THIS IS FOR FAN-SERVICE REASONS ONLY AND THIS EVENT WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORY IF YOU CHOSE TO SKIP IT. THANK YOU.

I still had an uneasy feeling. We had left the Diner an hour ago; but the feeling of being watched still loomed over me, So I have decided to put my mind at ease by detouring to the tiny shops strung across the streets. I was fascinated by the shop that had little wooden figurines carved to look like animals. 

As we entered, my eyes landed on something that triggered a sentimental feeling in me. "Aww, look at this Will!" I show him the tiny cat carved out of oak.

The store clerk behind the counter warned us that his policy was 'If you break it you buy it'. He was an older man and seem wary to let us touch his merchandise so casually. I take it that he carved these himself.

"What is it Pine Tree?" Bill asked, leaning over my shoulder to grab the figure out of my hands.

"Hey!" I whined, "I was looking at that!"

The demon threw a smug smile my way and turned his attention towards the wooden cat. "Why a cat?" He asked.

"It reminds me of my sister. It's her favorite animal." I reply.

"Oh." To Will and I's horror, he tosses the figure over his shoulder. Will dove to catch the figure before it hit the ground. Luckily, the clerk had his back turned away from us as he caught it just before it landed on the vinyl tiled floor.

"Why did you do that?" I scold, helping Will up.

"I was done looking at it."

I was at a loss for words, and I'm sure if Will could speak, he would be too. I exchange a confused look with the younger demon and continue to follow Bill through the store.

"How can you be so careless?" I inquired.

"I'm not careless; I just get bored easily."

"So thats an excuse?" I scoff. We stop walking and stand in front of a wall full of other carved objects. There where quite a few wooden ducks, some dogs, and oddly enough, there was a wooden pair of shoes.

Bill looked a bit confused, "What are these even for?"

I laughed, "I have no idea. Don't touch anything. I have a feeling that we will get thrown out soon enough."

I heard Bill give a harsh intake of breath. 

"What?" I leaned to see that Bill had taken an object off of the wall.

"The price's here are nuts." He whispered, showing me the price tag.

"He wants $30 for a tiny wood horse?" I ask in disbelief. "That's alot of money."

"It's not if you're a demon." He smirked. I forgot he was a thief. He probably has a few tricks up his sleeve...or he's just going to outright steal it; which I was not going to allow.

It seemed like no one in this town was ever out. I wondered how stores like this even stayed open.

"Put it down Bill, you don't need it." I advised, placing my hand on his and guiding it to the shelves on the wall from which he got it from.

I could sense the sudden uncomfortableness in the air as my hand lingered on his for a moment too long. Bill opened his mouth to speak, but something caught my eye in the far corner. I looked out the store window and saw the same group of men from the Diner.

"Bill, I want to leave."

"Why-" he stopped short. He had seen the group standing out front. They where acting casual but we noticed the subtle glances they took through the window at us.

Bill pulled me into him, "Lets go Will." He called to his brother who was somewhere in the store. He emerged from behind a shelf of wooden clocks a few feet from us.

Will looked confused at his older brother, but he caught on as Bill pointed towards the front window.

"Are they following us?" I asked, looking up at the golden-haired demon.

"There's no doubt about it. I don't like this. We're leaving Will. Put down that cat." Bill order in a serious tone.

I looked at Will's hands. I smiled as I noticed he was still holding onto the cat.

"Will, how much is that?" I ask.

He hands me the figure. I frown as I saw the price. The store wanted $20 for that simple trinket. A shame. I wanted something to remind me of Mabel while I was away. Who knows If I'll ever see her again...

I felt the grip on my waist tighten as Bill leaned down to my ear, "I don't like the way they keep looking at you, Pine Tree."

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I looked towards the glass window. The same two men of the group stared at me intently. Their gaze made me uneasy more than ever now. "Please, let's go." I begged; putting down the wooden cat.

Bill nodded and guided me towards the front of the store. We stopped at he told Will to take me and lead me out as Bill stayed behind. Will took my hand as we both walked out of the store; walking in the opposite direction of the men.

We both stopped short as we heard a call from afar. It was a loud whistle, then followed by a few words, "Where you going kid?"

I looked up at Will who seemed to have heard the same thing. "Keep walking" He mouthed to me.

It wasn't long until we made it a few feet away from them. I was scared that they would cause a scene. Of course I wanted to go back home to Mabel and my Great Uncles but, as Bill had explained to me before, I was considered an accomplice of their's. I was on the lam. But perhaps they might just believe my story? Perhaps not. The police couldn't take any chances when it came to Bill.

I was startled out of my thoughts as I felt a protective arm around my shoulders, "They are definitely on to us. We should head towards the mansion. It's a few miles from here; we should make it by sundown." Bill told us.

"It looks like its almost sundown, now." Looking up at the sky, I saw the sun hidden by clouds; getting dark and darker. Maybe rain was coming? It was far too early for the sun to set now.

Will sniffs the air, he shook his head towards Bill. "Rain?" He asked.

Will nodded. 

"Don't worry Pine Tree; as soon as we leave this town those men won't bother you anymore." He laughed. I knew he was making fun of my fear, but on the inside, I knew Bill was boiling with fury. If I learned one thing during this little kidnapping, it was that Bill was the quick-to-be-angered type.

~

We had made it out of town without seeing the intimidating group of men; which I considered a blessing. 

The sun had begun to set as the smell of rain was in the air. I always loved that smell. I was scared to death of thunder, but something about the calm thumps of rain on the window pane of my bedroom widow, always soothed me.

I shivered as we had walked along the outskirts of Mayflower. I would really like to get a good nights rest once we reach our destination. From what Bill has been telling me, the abandoned mansion was going to be a quick fixer upper. With his demonic powers restored- thanks to the selling of my soul- he could make it like new again.

"Cold, boy?" The demon asked ahead of me. Once again, i was the slow-poke of the bunch. My legs where shorter than theirs of course, leaving me struggling to keep pace.

"A little." I reply.

"Don't worry, we will be there soon. The mansion should be at least two more miles."

Two more miles? I feel like my legs where going to give any minute now. For three days I've done nothing but walk. I was surprised I could still feel my toes in my sneakers.

We continued along the side of the road until Will directed us up the hill that bordered the asphalt. "How much farther Will?" Bill asked, grabbing onto a root of a tree for support. The Hill was steep and any misplacement of your foot could result in you plummeting to the hard ground.

Will turned his head and mouthed the word "one". Both his hands clung to the large stones stuck in the ground of the hillside.

"Come on up Pine Tree, this is the way to go." Bill ordered. Great, so suddenly we are playing Mountain Climber? I'm not sure I could take this anymore. Couldn't Bill use his power to just beam us up to the top?

I continued to toss about ideas in my head as I grab a fistful of grass. I use that to lift me up towards the root Bill had clung to earlier. I slide my foot up and onto the ledge of a rock, using that climb farther.

Pretty soon, I realized how far up I was once I looked behind my shoulder at the ground. I instantly felt queasy while my hands started to shake, "Bill, I need help!" I cry out as I felt my nerves get the best of my hands. I began to feel them slowly slipping from the rock i was grabbing onto.

"You can do it Pine Tree, you're almost to the top!" The demon encouraged. I looked up and saw both of the brothers standing on the edge of the cliff; looking down at me. 

Despite my best efforts to push myself forward, I only made it a few feet closer to the top. "Bill I can't do it. I'm going to pass out." I warned. I felt the familiar feeling of lightheadedness that the beginning stages of fainting brought.

"No! Don't faint! Climb a few more feet until you can reach my hand." He shouted, getting on his knees to reach out his hand towards me.

 _"You can do this Dipper."_ I encouraged myself. I pushed back my vertigo and reached out towards another tree root. I dug my foot into the stone ledge. I reached out to grab Bill's hand; our finger barely brushing when I felt the rubber sole of my shoe, slide off the sooth rock. 

"Bill!" I screamed. This was it, this was how I was going to die for sure. A pancake on the side of the road. No one would remember poor Dipper Pines.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the sweet release of death when I hear deep laughter. I opened one of my eyes, peeking out to see where I was. I noticed Bill's golden hair swaying in the oncoming storms wind. I wasn't dead?

"You can open your eyes now Pine Tree." He laughed.

I bolt up to see where I was. I was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"But I thought I fell." I squeaked. I felt the adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

"I grabbed your hand. You didn't feel my lift you up?" He questioned.

"I guess not." 

"Well that was exciting. I'm glad to hear that if I _did_ let you die; my name would be your last words." He smirked.

I didn't know what my emotions should react to first. The fact that he contemplated possibly letting go of my hand, or the embarrassment I felt at the thought that I did in fact, shout his name in what I thought where my final moments.

"Lets get going. The sun is about to set, and I can feel this fucking rain starting." He got to his feet, helping me up onto mine as well. 

Starting in the direction Will guided us to, we walked a few more minuted when we reached another hill. It wasn't as steep, and it didn't require climbing; but whatever was on the top was hidden by groups of thick tree's.

We passed through the woods; my calf's burning from walking up the incline when Will stopped ahead of us. Being the oblivious idiot I usually was, I hadn't noticed. I startled myself as I bumped into Bill and Will.

"Ow. Why have you stopped walking?"

"We're here." Bill replied. He grabbed my cheeks and turned my head towards the large black mansion a few feet in front of us. The high altitude had caused fog to slowly start settling in all around us.

Wow, how could I miss that? Even in fog it was still as big as life.

I suddenly got a burst of energy as our long awaited destination was in sight. I ran towards the large home with all the energy I had left in me, "I'll race you!" I laugh.

I run the rest of the ways up the hill, and came to the large wooden door. It was carved with intricate designs that I thought where beautiful. I would love to meet the artist.

Will caught up to me first, them Bill. "Whats wrong?" He asked breathless from the running.

"Nothing. I'm just appreciating art." I gestured to the carved ivy leaves along the edge of the door.

"We're going in, appreciate your ivy leaves a different time." He said, pushing me through the large hole in the side of the door.

As we entered, I got a shiver up my spine. I felt uneasy as we stood there in the pitch black building. "It's dark in here." I whispered.

My voice bounced off the unseen walls. It echoed around us; making me seem like I was everywhere at once.

"I'll fix that." And with a snap of Bills fingers, fire flickered alive on the wicks of the white candles. I gazed in amazement of the mansion's interior. It seemed we where in the main hallway. Ivory pillars held up the high ceiling's wile dark carved wood shaped the staircase and the upstairs. I thought it was exquisite. 

"Just as I thought." Bill whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked, noticing a troubled expression on his face.

"I was just thinking; this place is much larger than I expected. Surely the police would look here for us."

I felt disappointed. I didn't want to leave here anytime soon. I didn't want to start tediously walking again. 

"We should leave in two days." He concluded.

I look over at Will and he shook his head in agreement.

I felt my temporary happiness fade away quickly. Only one thing could make us stay longer; and I wasn't prepared to stoop to that level.

I looked around the large hallway, noticing a beautiful chandelier hung above us. It was covered in cobwebs but it didn't take away the beauty the crystals held. I wanted to stay here as long as I could; and if that meant stooping to a level I didn't want to be on, then so be it.

I swallowed my pride and tugged on Bill's sweater, "What it is?"

"Bill, please can we stay here longer?" I bat my eyelashes like Mabel did when she wanted something from me. God this was so disgusting of me.

"I don't think so Pine Tree. We have to be on the move until I can find a way to get us back to our hideaway."

Hideaway? Is that where he was planning on taking me? Where exactly _was_ that?

_Try harder Dipper._

"Please?" I pout, looking deep into his golden irises.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise. "Well..."

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Will fold his arms and begin to tap his foot. Will caught on, but Bill was oblivious.

"I want to stay here for a while. It's so beautiful, plus, wouldn't you like to just sit down and relax?" I flirt, rubbing my hand along his back. 

_It's only for a little while Dipper. Only for a little while._

I notice Bill blush a bit. It's working according to plan. "I-I guess." The demon stuttered.

I give him the biggest smile I could muster. It was a genuine smile too. For at least a little while I would have a place to call home.

"Great! I want to go explore this place. Will, come with me!" I exclaim, grabbing his hand and running through the hallway into a large room.

I looked around in amazement at the high ceilings carved with terrifying demonic faces and yet another crystal chandelier. It must have been a dining area. There was a table set in the middle of the room that could have seated at least twelve people! Rotting flowers dried on the table along with a large collection of dust but it was to be expected. I wonder how long it had been since anyone lived here.

My eyes drift to the other side of the room, "Will look at that!" I point to the large fireplace with chairs covered in dusty sheets set around it. It must have been so cozy to sit there by the fire while it poured buckets of rain outside.

Bill entered the room a short while later and began uncovering the couches and seats. To my surprise, they matched the rest of the mansions interior. They where red velvet seats with dark chocolate color wood trim. I loved this place the more I explored the different rooms.

I had found the kitchen which was large as well; but had broken glass all over the floor, along with finding the servants' quarters. These people must have been very wealthy.

I entered the quaint little room farther when I could have sworn a sheet moved off of a chair in the far corner. My breathing stopped. Everything was quiet when all of a sudden, the sheets flew from the table and the small wooden chairs. I let out a startled cry and ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't look back, or ahead for that matter as I ran into a hard body blocking my path.

I heard the deep chuckle of Bill as I clung to him in fear. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him, "What where you running from?" He laughed.

I look up at him with widened eyes, "Th-There's a ghost here!" I exclaimed.

"Nonsense."

"But something just moved in that room! I swear!"

"Boy, those where the servants. I created them. They can't be seen, but they are here. I ordered them to clean the house for us." He smiled down at me.

I felt my insides warm up despite my disgust with him earlier. Why?

"Servants?"

"Yes. From the Nightmare Realm. I've called them here to serve us while we take residence in this mansion. Just to make our lives a little easier."

"Why can't I see them?" I asked.

His face darkened, "Because if you did, you would never sleep again. I've made them invisible in your best interest. I don't want my little Pine Tree to be scared. They won't hurt you, not as long as I'm around."

I felt wary to have these spirits running throughout the house; let alone invisible. But I decided to not argue. He was thinking about me and not himself for once so I guess that's an improvement.

"How long are they going to be here?" I ask.

"Until I order them to return home."

"I don't think I like the whole invisible thing. I'd like to know when there is a spirit monster thing in my presence." I laughed nervously.

"They won't hurt you. Like I said, as long as I'm around, they wouldn't dare to cross me." He smiled.

I looked out the small window in the hall and noticed that the sun had finally set. I felt sleep quickly tug at my body as I felt warm and safe for once.

"I wan't to sleep." I yawn.

"Excellent idea. I'll sleep with you."

"No!" I shout.

"Why not?" Bill crossed his arms, an angry scowl across his brow.

"Why not? Because we are both guys!" 

"That's never stopped us before," He swiftly moved towards me; grabbing my waist while resting his head in the crook of my neck.

I felt alarmed as the space between us and the entrance way to the hall was getting increasingly small. 

"G-Get off me!" I struggled out of his grip, stumbling backwards as he let me go.

"Aw Pine Tree, you don't like me anymore?" He pouted.

"I've never liked you! I hate you and all this idiotic stuff you do to me!" I shouted. I instantly felt remorse. I wanted to eat my words.

I noticed I had hurt him despite his hardening expression. "Oh? You hate me?" He mocked. "Well Pine Tree, if you don't fancy me, then I suppose I shouldn't fancy you either." He snapped his fingers. I looked at him with confusion. What did he do that for?

I suddenly realize why. I noticed a hideous looking creature not far behind Bill. It was walking on two legs and had a set of table cloths in its....arms? Could you call those things arms?

I suddenly feel hot and heavy breath on my neck. I turn and feel my heart stop as I look into the eyes of a creature that had more than two eyes. I stood behind me; towering over me as it's large frame pushes me aside and continues to walk past Bill and into the dining room.

Everywhere I looked, I saw terrifying creatures. I felt my heart quicken and my senses on edge. I was slowly going insane with every glance around the home I took. Rotting fleshy monsters setting a table, large multiple eyed behinds walking around while stacking dusty sheets, and distorted faced and bodied things wandered around with a broom. It was all too much to take in at one time. I felt like this was a dream of some kind...or more like a nightmare. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I needed to get out.

I bolted towards the front door. Running through the dinning room and towards the front hall, I slipped through the large hole in the door. I breathed in the chilly night air as my feet carried me farther and farther away from the monsters I still saw all around me. I was paranoid. I saw things that weren't even there.

I ran all the way down the hill, and down the side of the cliff. It was much easier going down than up.

It  hadn't occurred to me until I was outside of the Mayflower town that I could possibly be free from the demons. I could get help from that nice waitress we had met earlier today. No doubt she would help me!

I ran until my lugs burned and I could no longer feel my cheeks from the cold air hitting my face. I slowed my pace to a jog, and then to a brisk walk. I felt Bill's eyes everywhere as I walked along the sidewalk. It was eerily quiet. Of course we hadn't seen anyone but the waitress, the clerk, and the group of men today; but something still wasn't right.

"Ok...where's that diner?" I wonder aloud. I look around confused as I spotted in the distance, the faint pink light. I knew it had to be the reflection of the ridiculous pink trinkets that littered that cheesy diner. I walked towards it. I passed an ally way along the way, which I ignored until I heard the shattering of glass come from it.

**_~_ **

 I stopped short. Oh no. 

"Nice to see you again kid. We where thinking you wouldn't show up again." A husky voice spoke behind me.

I ignored my gut feeling to run as I turned to face the gang of four rather tall and muscular men. They all couldn't have been more than Bill's age.

"What do you want?" I asked, pushing down the fear rising in my voice.

"Hear that boys? He want's to know what we want." The same one spoke. He had black hair that was slicked back; along with a leather jacket and mean gaze. He seemed like the leader despite being one of the thinner boys in the group. 

"Whatcha' gonna do with him Max? Watcha' gonna do?" A man with the same leather jacket and hair, but more muscular asked. He must be referring to the former man who talked when he said the name "Max".

 "Shut up Reggie." He scolded his gang member. 

"Yeah, shut up Reggie." A deeper voice spoke. I noticed the largest of the group, the one that was staring at me in the diner, was speaking.

"Well kid, this is what we _want_. We want to turn you in. Your pretty little face has been all over the newspapers. And I hear they are offering a shit load for the three runaway criminals from the Gravity Falls Asylum. You honestly think we wouldn't notice you?" The man known as Max, spoke. His whole aura reeked of evil.

I had my guard up, prepared to run if he made any sudden moves.

"So how's about you come over here, and we turn you in. Hey, when you get out of prison, we might share whatever is left from our reward money with you." He said, making his friends laugh.

The man snapped his finger's and they instantly stopped laughing.

"I-I'm not the boy you're talking about." I lie.

My voice had shook. I knew that they knew I was lying.

"I don't like being lied too." He spoke seriously, "It makes me angry."

_Oh no..._

"Get em' boys."

I saw them jump into action. They ran towards me, but I saw it coming. I turned on my heels and began to carry myself as far as I could. It hand't helped that I was still exhausted from the mile run I had just taken.

I decide to play smart and zig-zag my way around the town. I turned the corner around the wood shop I was in earlier. I looked in the window to see if that clerk might be able to help me, but no light was visible inside.

I had continued to run until I turned another corner which led into an alleyway. No! I tried to turn around and run out but I was quickly cornered by the gang of four. "No where to run little mouse." The leader spoke. 

"Make him suffer Max." A member encouraged.

"Please let me go!" I begged.

I was terrified, but I hesitated to call out the one name I knew would save me. I either chose to endure this hell, or the one I'll get from Bill after he would save me.

They neared me until they where upon me. The leader hovered over me and grabbed me by the collar of the shirt. He hoisted me up to his eye level which was quite far from the ground I figured out. "You've caused me some trouble, so now I'm going to cause you some. The newspaper did say dead or alive right? Well, lets see which way you'll be turned into the police, shall we?" He smirked.

He suddenly slammed the air out of my lungs as he took me to the ground. He straddled me and began to deliver blows to my face. He then moved to my side's; switching between heavy punches or stinging slaps. "S-Stop!" I choke out. I felt the bone in my cheek begin to throb. I scream in agony as I felt my rib's give a loud crackling sound after another punch was delivered.

"We are just beginning Kid!" He snickered.

His friends jeering and shouting for him to go on when the man above me stops throwing punches.

"What are you doing Max?" The biggest asked.

I looked up at the gang member with all the sympathy I had left for him, "I hope you feel good about yourself. Go ahead, throw another punch. I can take it."

He looked at me confused. He shook his head and yelled profanities at me until he got off of me and began to pace. "Dammit kid! You mother fucker! You little shit!" He yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong Max?"

"This fucker is playing mind games! I can't hurt him if he's allowing me to do it!" He barked.

"What about you have sex with him instead. That's what we did with that one girl."

The leader looks at his gang member with confusion, "You think I'm gay?"

He held up his hands in defense, "Nah, I'm just sayin' Max."

My eyes widened as the leader stopped pacing. He gave me a once over and shrugged his shoulders. "You look enough like a girl. Strip."

"N-No please!" I beg. Anything but this. Give me a thousand hits, I can take them all. I'd rather be beaten within an inch of my life than to be gang raped in an alleyway.

"Hear that boys? We've got a beggar! Reggie, grab his shirt!" The leader shouted.

Soon, all four where on me. Sets of hands traveled up and down my body without a single word of permission. They took my humanity and disregarded it as they began to undress me in that alleyway. I was groped and squeezed in places, along with forced kisses and lips attaching and sucking along my exposed skin. I was choked and gagged with unfamiliar tongues. I was handled with rough and careless hands while my screams where muffled. I was at the brink of losing my purity when a hand slipped off of my mouth. I used my last gasp of air to whisper the one name I never thought I would cry out while I still had a sliver of free will. 

"Bill..." 

Dirty hands where shoved over my mouth again. I was about to let myself slip away from consciousnesses when I heard the familiar voice belonging to none other than my kidnapper, shout above the moans and grunts. "Hey, Motherfuckers, get your fucking hands off of _my_ Pine Tree."

"W-Who the hell are you?" The leader asked, dazed from the ecstasy he clearly thought he wouldn't have enjoyed, earlier.

**~**

"I'm the Demon King, and you are touching priceless property that belongs to me and me alone." He spoke. His voice seemed louder and the authority in it surprised me.

"You's talkin' crazy shit. Get him boys!" The leader ordered. His gang members got off of me, and ran towards him. I cringed as I saw Bill raise a hand. The crunch of bones and agonizing screams filled the alleyway as a body was twisted into knots. One members body was turned inside out while another was slowly stretched until it was ripped apart in the mid-section.

The leader had gotten off of me and was in the corner, throwing up from the gore that was displayed in front of us. 

"Now it's your turn. Aren't you special? You get a prolonged death." Bill smiled. I was too weak to raise my head, but I didn't want to see the scene that matched the screams and crunching that I could hear from beside my body. It was over sooner than I expected which was good. I didn't know how much more I could take.

My eyelids felt heavy as Bill came and stood above me. He reached down and scooped me up into his muscular arms. I had noticed his eyes where as red as blood, but as he stared down at me; they quickly faded back to their old color.

Beautifully gold.

"Oh Pine Tree..." He whispered to me. I noticed him look up and down my body. His anger flaring up again as his eyes met with every hickey and bruise on my pale skin. Bill took a step but I gasped in pain. I forgot about my ribs. No doubt one of them where broken.

"Whats wrong?" He asked frantically.

"M-My side," I breathed heavily which caused more pain to the sensitive area, "It h-hurts." 

"Hang on kid, I'll get you home. I-"

I felt my consciousness slip away; but not before hearing his words echo, "I love you."

 

 

 

 ________________

Hello, I take it you have scrolled down here to see where the story should pick up. The smut starts/ends when you see this little " **~** " in **BOLD** font ok? I'll make it noticeable alright?

 

 

_____

 This sucked. Enough said. Its 2 AM and I'm tired lol.

 

 

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted, but with holidays and stuff, its gotten hard to find time to write. Thankfully I had some time today, so I spent it writing smut about a cartoon triangle and a 12 year old...Wow....this is exactly where I didn't see my life going lol.

 I just wanted to say, the reason I wrote this part as a "rape" scene, was because I wanted to hit a sore spot with Dip Dop lol. I think it emphasizes how much Dipper want's to be straight despite having signs of being a little gay boy lol. I'm sorry if you don't think rape is a joke or something to be thrown around so carelessly (trust me, I don't either, but If you read the whole story, he actually doesnt get raped. He was just on the brink before HURRAHHHHHH, BILL SAVES THE DAY).

Well, here you go lol.

Lil'hours over and out!

Bye tiny-minutes!

 


	14. chapter 12

 

"I don't know Will. I didn't want to scare him, but I let my frustration get the best of me. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far. Besides, I have his soul, I can find him easily if I get worried." I said, sitting in a red velvet plush seat. 

The servants had stocked the grand fire place with fresh wood, now there was a warm glow emitting from the new fire.

In all honesty, I wasn't worried about Pine Tree. He ran away because he was being a little bitch. I'll let him have his space for the time being. From what I can feel, Pine Tree's soul was pretty scared right now. Probably from being alone in the dark. Whatever; he ran away so I'll let him go for a while. 

I lounged back into the deep chair, feeling my muscles relax as I let my tiredness fade away. I've been waiting for the opportunity to have a good relaxing sleep for the first time in a month. If it wasn't for Will ending up in that Asylum, I would have been back at our hideaway. The calming sounds of the tide coming in, the warm sands beneath my feet, and above all else, no Pine Tree to worry over.

Then again... If it wasn't for Will, I would have never seen that boy. I would have never met him, fallen in love with him... but what good is my love if its only one-sided? Never to be reciprocated or acknowledged. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just seen as the kidnapper. The stockholm-syndrome enforcer. The perverted, older gentleman.

I let out an angry huff, startling Will who was sitting on the arm of my chair. "Will, when is he going to figure it out?" 

_Silence._

_Of course. Look who I'm asking. The mute._

My brother shrugged, then rubbed my shoulder with affection. I look up at him, noticing he has a wide smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" I snap.

He shrugged again.

"Whatever," I mumble, shaking my shoulder free from his hand. I settle down further into the seat; closing my eyes. I was on the brink of sleep when I felt something was wrong.

I ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach until it was unbearable. I bolt up, sliding out of the red seat. I pause before making another move. The feeling left for a few moments, but then came back stronger than ever.

 _"What is this...?"_ I wonder. The feeling was persistent. No matter what I did; either twisting in a different position, sitting down again; it didn't help. You would think I would know this, but human bodies are weird. Neither I nor Will had figured them out completely. A few times we both thought we where dying, but it turned out to be hunger.

I stop to think a moment when I remembered, Pine Tree wasn't here anymore. I can feel his soul.

Without a second thought, I bolt out of the mansion. Through the hallways and out the large hole in the front door; I ran without looking back. I felt the beginning drops of icy rain as I ran to the edge of the cliff. I didn't care if it caused harm to my physical form, I needed to get to him. I didn't bother climbing down, I jumped with faith that my demonic being would help aid in the dangerous fall. Luckily it did. Turns out being a demon in a human body makes your bones much stronger. The more you know I guess.

I didn't stop to assess the minor cuts to my knees and hands. I continued to run with the only force that was propelling me forward as fast as I was: Pine Tree.

I ran until I reached the entrance of the town. The cheery cursive lettered welcome only made the town of Mayflower that much creepier in the dark. I walked with a brisk pace as I looked through store windows and scanned the streets. My skin and clothes where drenched with rain drops as I walked quickly; frantically looking around for the boy.

I turned a corner and walked past a closed shop when I heard my name being called. It was a faint whisper, but the owning of Pine Tree's soul made it reach my ears instantly.

I bolted and ran down the stretch of road when I came to the entrance of an alleyway. 

"Shut up!" A gruff voice said harshly. I stood watching as a group of four rather young men around my age, where crowding around a body.

I felt my hands tighten into fists as I noticed the face of their captive. 

His position was frightening. His clothes ripped, unfamiliar hands roaming his body like they owned it, blood oozing from a cut on his lip. I couldn't take it. I wanted to let my more animalistic side take over. To rip them to shreds. 

So I did.

"Hey, Motherfuckers, get your fucking hands off of _my_ Pine Tree."

"W-Who the hell are you?" A man stuttered out. His look was dazed with the pleasure he was taking from force.

"I'm the Demon King, and you are touching priceless property that belongs to me and me alone." I spoke. My voice was filled with the authority I held as a king. I was demanding and attention snapping.

He laughed, "You's talkin' crazy shit. Get him boys!". His gang members got off of him, and ran towards me.

I smirk. The crunch of bones and agonizing screams filled the alleyway as a body was twisted into knots. One members body was turned inside out while another was slowly stretched until it was ripped apart in the mid-section.

My anger flowed through my finger tips. If you ever make a demon mad, that's the end of you.

The Man who had spoke to me, had gotten off of the boy and was in the corner, throwing up from the gore that was displayed. 

"Now it's your turn. Aren't you special? You get a prolonged death." I smiled. I step towards him and raised a hand. My power flowed as I raised him in the air. I thought a moment before giving him hell. What does a pedophilic rapist deserve for laying hands on _my_ Pine Tree?

The man whimpered as he looked me in the eyes. Now wasn't the time for thinking. It was the time for acting; to let my anger free. 

"Please! Let me go-"

The satisfying crunch of bone rung in my ears as slowly I folded his flesh inside out. I didn't kill him quickly like the others. I let him feel his body burn like fire, and let his lips plead for the mercy of death. His muscles and bones faced me now; his disgusting face was the last to be folded inwards. Beginning with his mouth which I pulled so far open, the jawbone became unhinged and was able to swallow his nose, eyes, and slick black hair. I cracked a smile as I watched his body convulse; the muscles becoming confused as they realized the body was in shock. He shook violently as I let him fall back onto the ground in a heap. I had the urge to spit upon his corpse but he didn't deserve even the saliva of a King on him. He was below even the dirt under my shoes.

I was shaken out of my anger as I hear Pine Tree wheeze. I jog a few steps towards his side. He looked terrible. Bruises and cuts littered his face and body. His shirt was ripped, his hat rested beside him in the mix of muddy gravel, and shoes where tossed aside. His socks damp and sagging down his calves.

I tried to keep my composure but inside I was a mess. I bit back the wail of pain I felt for the boy, "Oh Pine Tree..." I manged in a voice cracking whisper. I reached down and scooped him up into my arms. He looked up at me blankly. The first thought running through my head was that he might be dead, but as soon as I began to walk with him, he broke his stare and gasped out in pain.

"Whats wrong?" I ask frantically. I hate seeing him in pain that I had not afflicted upon him myself. 

"M-My side," He breathed heavily, "It h-hurts." 

"Hang on kid, I'll get you home," I said, walking briskly but cautiously with him. I decided to let him now how I felt about him in that moment. I wanted him to know that he was loved weather he was on the brink of death or not. "I love you."

I looked down on his face. His eyes where peacefully closed; the rain drops gently pelted his face.

"Come On Kid, don't leave me yet!" I shouted.

He was unmoving.

I broke out into a sprint. I didn't care If I was hurting him anymore. As far as I knew, he could have been dead! I need to get him back to Will while he still has a chance at life.

**~ Dipper's POV ~**

 As I slept, the voices in my head had returned.

They came as silent whispers then eventually broke out into full on screams of agony.

As always, I couldn't see my body, but I could just barely feel it.

I covered my ears, "Shut up! Just shut up!" I screamed.

The voices came from every direction in the darkness. Nothing blocked the sounds of screams and broken words that where indirectly spoken.

"Just shut up!" I screamed.

I hit something hard which shook me awake. I look below me and see I was on the ground. The floors where a dark wood with golden leaves painted in tiny strokes in the corner of every board. "Wha-" I try to stand up, but I was quickly knocked down by wobbly legs.

I lift my face and see a large bed beside me with gold and crimson sheets, a plush red chair in the corner, along with a solid wood table with carved claw feet on the legs. I hear voice coming from somewhere. I wasn't sure who, but I quickly recognized Bill's voice. It sounded as if it was getting closer.

I scramble back onto the bed despite the sharp pain in my side. Covering my self up again with the soft blankets as Bill enters my room from a door in the left wall. 

"Will, I'm telling you, he's not going to wake up for a while."

I closed my eyes, letting out calm puffs of air as I feel his presence at the end of the bed.

I peek, and see Will had entered the room as well. They where both looking at me from the bottom of my bed.

"See? Not awake yet. Lets go." Bill motioned for his brother to follow him. He obeyed, and once again I was left in complete silence.

I sigh, sitting up and swinging my legs of the side of the soft mattress. I had felt an unpleasant chill in the air when the blankets had slipped off my shoulders. I look down.

I was naked.

Nice. 

Nothing on my body but skin, and a large white bandage that wrapped around my shoulder and rib-cage in one continuous wrap. I tried to remember what had happened, but it was blurry. I couldn't remember anything.

I was so focused on trying remember where I got this injury, that I hadnt noticed that Bill had walked in.

"Will, where did you put your-" He stared blankly at me.

I stare back in surprise.

I was expecting him to jump for joy but all he said was "Finally."

"Finally?" I ask, shocked that he was so calm. Clearly something bad had happened to me.

"You've been asleep for quite a while."

"What happened to me?"

"You had one nasty fall kid." He said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What did I fall from?" I ask. It sounds like I would fall. I used to be very clumsy when I was younger.

"You fell down the steps." He answered simply. I had noticed his eyes looking at my body.

I looked down as well and remembered my indecency. I grabbed the blankets and flung them over me. I wince in pain was I feel a burning pull in my rib cage.

"Stop! You broke a rib kid! Don't be so foolish." He scolded. 

_Well he could have told me that._

"Why am I not wearing clothes?" I ask, disgust ridden in my voice. It sounds like Bill would take advantage of the situation. I probably bump my head so hard I get knocked out for a couple hours which is just enough time for him to do whatever he wanted with me.

A flash of nervousness crossed his face before regaining composure and answering in the same tone he had before, "You got blood on them."

"Blood?"

"Yeah. You've busted your cheek and mouth on the wood. Its all down the front of your shirt, and some dripped onto your pants." He answered.

"Well what about my underwear huh?" 

"I just thought we should wash them too as long as we needed to do your laundry." He smirked.

"Pervert!" I accused.

"Hey, wasn't my idea as much as I wished it was. It was Will. He has this thing about saving water. Might as well wash as much as you can if your gonna be using water." He shrugged.

"I'm sure." I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Pine Tree." He ordered, his voice seemed threatening. 

Silence fell between us before I spoke up, "How long was I out? Two, Three hours?"

"More like Two days."

I choke, "Two days?!"

"You fell pretty hard kid." He laughed, stretching an arm behind his head.

"What's the date?"

"August 30th, why?"

My birthday's tomorrow...

"Why PineTree?" The demon repeated himself.

I hesitated to answer. What if as a birthday present he would decide to give me birthday sex? I shiver at the thought. Sixteen was old at all, and I planned on being _married_   to a nice girl before anything of the sort happens to me.

"It's my...birthday..." I mumble the last part.

He leans in, "Your what?"

"Birthday!" I shout. If he was going to use his voodoo demon magic on me to read my mind- If he had that ability, I didn't want to lie - I wanted to be spared his wrath. Who knows what he's capable of?

"Oh my fuck, really?" He smiled widely.

"Yes." I say monotoned.

"We need to celebrate!" He exclaimed.

"Please lets not."

"Nonsense! We need to lighten the mood around here and having a party will do the trick." He said. It was no use talking him out of it at this point.

"Don't you think it's funny that a child abductor would be so eager to throw his victim a Birthday Party?" I scoff.

That knocked him down a few inches. His smile faded and the mood seemed to grow darker. "Listen here you little shit. Forget the negative names you have for me. I don't have to treat you this kindly. Would you rather me treat you like a _real_ abducted child? Because I can. Believe me, I can and will if you press my buttons any longer Pine Tree."

My eyes widen at his sudden change in mood. I clearly had no idea what I was dealing with that's for sure, but I'm not prepared to give in so easily.

" _Do it then._ " I counter.

Just then, Will entered the room with my clothes draped over his arm.

Bill switched his mood like a flipped coin upon seeing his brother,"Thank you Will. Pine Tree and I where just having a chat. He was asking how long he's been asleep."

Will nodded and turned to the bed to lay my clothes out.

"Thank you Will." I squeak. The thought of Will not interrupting, haunted me.

He nodded again, and then turned to Bill. He began to push him out of the room, "What are you doing? Will-!" 

He had slammed the door in his face mid-sentence. He then turned back to me. He walked over and motioned to the clothes and then to me. I got the idea pretty quickly when he yanked the covers off of me.

"Oh, no no, I can do it myself!" I insist, grabbing the underwear and hiking it up my legs. It was fairly difficult and due to my injury, every tug on the underwear to get it up my legs caused a sharp pain that made me gasp.

Will 'tsk'ed. and walked over, pulling them up for me as well as helping me pull my navy blue shorts.

Getting the shirt on was the hard part. It required that I raise my arms, but with the extending of my torso to do so, It just wasn't going to happen. 

Will found the alternative, and had me bend down, then shimmy the shirt up and over my shoulders.

I felt warmer now, and my clothes certainly smelled fresher. "Thank you Will."

He simply smiled, and walked out.

I smiled as well. If it weren't for that kind demon, I would be in a far worse state than I already am.

**~ Will's POV ~**

I had shut the door behind me when I noticed Bill lounging on the sofa in the hall next to the giant grandfather clock. I knew he would be waiting to get in there and see the boy, but he needed to control himself.

My brother caught my eyes and spoke, "Is he done?"

I thought quickly. I shook my head no, and lay'd my head on my hands; closing my eyes.

"He just slept for two days." He grumped. I reach over and lightly slap the side of his head. How inconsiderate can he be?

"Watch it brother!" He hissed.

I laugh. He honestly thought I was scared of him? Especially after I had watched the demon fawn and drool over a prepubescent little boy for a week straight? He even couldn't keep it together for the past two days since he brought him home all broken and scratched up.

It was even his Idea to have me alter his memories about that night so he wouldn't be even more mentally unstable that he already was. If I was in charge of Bill, I wouldn't have let him keep the boy in the first place. That poor human will have years and years of emotional issues due to this week with Bill.

And whats worse? His birthday is tomorrow. He will be Sixteen. _Only_ sixteen. So young, and nearly not enough life experience to catch up to Bill's.

I hated what my brothers poor decisions brought upon this human, but It is forbidden to interfere with eachother's decisions altogether due to the Test we are being put through. We must prove that Bill and I are able to rule the Nightmare realm, despite me being a simple prince. Being King has it's privileges even during the Test. If I even so much as mess with Bill's affairs, I will be de-crowned. 

The Test was to see how well we can handle even the hardest of tasks- i.e. being a simple minded human with no special abilities whatsoever - but I fear that Bill is using the rules to his own sick advantages. I'd hate to see what he does with human after we find the portal back home. Certainly He wouldn't take him with us. I hope we wouldn't...

"Will he eventually remember...? Bill asked, breaking my thoughts.

I slowly shake my head yes. Even though I have saved and spared my allotment of power given to me by the elders that built the test, I am becoming weak. I refuse to consume human souls in order to gain more power, unlike Bill.

"Shit." He cursed. "When will it be?"

I shrug. In all honesty, the Pine Tree could collect his memories either soon, or in a few days time. As of now, he has some peace. He's believed that he's fallen down the steps in the mansion, and that's how we plan to keep it until the sad time comes that he realizes that he was assaulted.

"I want to do something for him for his birthday. You know it's his birthday right? You have that weird 'Reading people' talent?" He asked.

I nod. I hope he wasn't thinking of anything stupid to give him for his birthday; but then again, I should be thankful that he is infatuated enough to give something to the boy despite the situation we are all in. All Bill ever gives me is curses and demeaning comments.

"What should we do?" He asked.

I point to the room the boy was staying in. 

"Yes him." Bill rolls his eyes.

 _No you idiot!_ I point to myself and shake my head no, then point to the room once again.

I watch as the motion had clicked in his head. "I don't want to ask him. He's most likely be sarcastic and ask to go home." He sighed.

_Well why don't you let him?!_

I'm unable to communicate through word, but actions speak louder than words.

Bill shouts as I slap his head once again. "You're this close to getting tossed down the stairs too, Will." Bill threatened.

I brush him off, walking away to turn a corner into my favorite room; the Study.

~Dipper's POV~

I had settled back into bed when Bill had burst in again. I had heard him talking to Will outside my door, but nothing I could make out.

"Yes?" I ask, watching Bill pace in front of my bed.

"Pine Tree, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked as he continued to walk in circles.

"What can I have..?"

He stopped, clearly he thought I had given him a line. "Anything you want. Money is no object to me."

"I don't want your money." 

He looked crestfallen.

"But," He perked up, "I do have a request."

He seemed skeptical, "Yes..?"

"Let me spend the day with my family."

"Absolutely not."

"Please Bill!" I bolt up and out of my bed. Despite the pain, I rushed to his side.

"No, if they see you, then the government will too. They are looking not only for me, but you as well. You are seen as an accomplice not a victim."

"But I need to be with them! I've never been apart from Mabel on my birthday!" I beg, tears brimming my eyes as I speak of my quirky but loving twin.

I knew what I had to do. I needed to use my charms and beg as if I had no dignity.

"No-"

"Bill..." I pout, gripping onto his thin sweater, "Please?" I finish, wetting my lips.

I saw his eyes widen. If this is what I had to do to see Mabel, then I will do it dammit!

"P-Pine Tree, I don't think-"

I broke im off with a kiss. It was sloppy and needy. I was disgusted but the emotion that I forced into it, it was almost realistic.

Bill broke off to my surprise. "Aren't you quite the Jezebel." He said in heavy breaths.

I cut him off once more, and kissed him deeply, allowing him to shove his tongue into my mouth for the first time.

It was gagging and felt like a dead fish to me, but I surprised myself when a tiny moan escaped my throat. It drove the demon to the point of insanity. He forcefully grabbed my shoulders and backed me up against the bed; laying me down and getting on top of me.

 _"Mabel Mabel Mabel Mabel,"_ I thought to keep me calm, _"Do it for Mabel!"_

Bill began to pin my wrists and ran a hand down my front. Lower and lower he went until he reached into my pant's. 

The instant he unbuttoned my shorts, I'm paralyzed as a flash of a scene played out in my mind of me being pinned just like this, only by a strangers hands. Bill's hands followed the strangers lead  as they reached into my pants and-

I break the kiss, letting out a scream. I bolt up, knocking Bill in the mouth.

Bill quickly got off of me, stumbling backwards. Regaining his footing, he held his cheek as he looked at me in horror.

I was still leaning on the bed; my eyes look up at him, bewildered.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll take you to see your family tomorrow evening. Get some rest..." 

He left the room without another word; leaving me in confused silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi guys, I'm sorry it seems like these chapters are taking forever to get to the main point but I just want to make this story perfect! I'm also sorry I haven't posted in a while but as you all now, its been crazy.

 

It's 1 AM here so I havent proof read anything. I'll do it tomorrow, NIGHT

 

Lil'hours over and out!!

 

 

Bye

 

 

 I was thinking of fanart. Does anybody have the ability to draw? I can't draw for the life of me XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Christmas AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may have figured out already, I wont be posting until the 29th because of travelling and christmas, but I'm not going to leave you empty handed my darlings. I also want to explain a few things before the story:
> 
> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) which means that none of the events in the previous chapter matter, nor does the time. In the real story, it is still the end of summer.
> 
> But, the same setting. Mansion, Will is still there, and This is kind of a fast forward to the holidays. Bill still holds Dip Dop captive and all that good kink stuff.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy you smut loving hooligans!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~

 

It was a cold Christmas eve in Oregon. The snow outside had begun as a flurry then escalated into a full blown snow storm. The inches of the white snowflakes rose until it was almost to the point of burying half of the front Mansion door.

"No escaping I guess." Bill huffed. Despite hating Christmas; and everything joyful for that matter; Bill had hoped to have a celebration with his new companion.

He gazed lovingly at the boy who comfortably sat in a red velvet seat; knees tucked into his chest, he wrapped his arm around his legs to hold up a book infront of them. The fired illuminated his face. He stared intently at the pages. The story capturing his attention to the point where he didn't even notice Bill's presence.

Bill would rather be killed a hundred times over than be caught looking at the boy the way he did in that moment. He had a reputation to uphold after all. He was a demon; and a powerfully feared one at that.

"No!" The boy shouted, shaking Bill from his trance. 

"What?" He inquired, startling his lover.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Go away!" Dipper grumped.

"Aw," Bill walked towards him, "Don't be like that baby." He teasingly leaned in to the boys ear, biting the outer skin.

"Ouch!" Dipper exclaimed, pulling away. "Don't be weird." 

Bill sighed in frustration. He was very sexually frustrated you see. His Pine Tree had always given him the cold shoulder ever since the end of August. He would have hoped that after all they had been through; living together for five months; He would at least grow a soft spot for the Demon.

Struggling to contain himself, He decided to change the mood. "What where you shouting at?"

The boy seemed to have put the physical attack behind him, "I was just reading this book I found in the attic. It's sort of old I guess, It came out in 1955. I remember ads about it in the newspaper when I was younger. It's called _"Lolita"_." He said excitedly.

"Good read?" The demon asked.

"In fact, I can relate to it a bit." Dipper laughed nervously.

"Let me see." Bill demanded, taking the book out of the boys' small hands.

"Hey!" He protested.

Bill gave the book a once over before reading a random passage aloud, _"Her legs, her lovely live legs, were not too close together, and when my hand located what it sought, a dreamy and eerie expression, half-pleasure and half-pain, came over those childish features"_." He paused before asking, "What the fuck is this sexual piece of work?"

Dipper stifled a laugh. "It's considered a _"tragic love story"_ , Though, the main idea I relate to. Quite a bit to the part of Delores Haze."

Bill turns the book to the back and reads the summary, _"Humbert Humbert - scholar, aesthete and romantic - has fallen completely and utterly in love with Lolita Haze, his landlady's gum-snapping, silky skinned twelve-year-old daughter. Reluctantly agreeing to marry Mrs Haze just to be close to Lolita, Humbert suffers greatly in the pursuit of romance; but when Lo herself starts looking for attention elsewhere, he will carry her off on a desperate cross-country misadventure, all in the name of Love. Hilarious, flamboyant, heart-breaking and full of ingenious word play, Lolita is an immaculate, unforgettable masterpiece of obsession, delusion and lust."._ "[  
](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7604.Lolita#)

 Bill paused, "How the _hell_ do you relate to this?"

"Are you kidding? Everything about this story is what you've done to me! You know, except marrying my mother."

"How old even is this guy?"

"Who?"

"In the story."

"Thirty-Eight."

Bill choked, "Thirty-Eight?!"

"Yes. Its a controversial book. Older man, younger lover. This is almost the story of my life."

"Yes, but I'm not Thirty-Eight. I'm only Twenty."

"Your body is Twenty, your soul is two-thousand." Dipper replied flatly.

He had won that point. Bill couldn't argue any further.

"At least I've refrained from advancing on you. All I get is a few stolen kisses." He said, rolling his eyes.

Dipper raised his eyebrows, "You mean forced?"

"Whatever!" Bill yelled.

"Well sorry. Anyways, I yelled 'No' because something tragic happened. I won't say, because spoilers." Dipper teased, sticking out his tongue.

"If you enjoy the book that much, I'll have to read it myself."

"Wait until I'm done!" The boy protested while the demon tried to walk off with the book. Dipper leaned and snatched it back just before Bill could get too far out of reach.

"Fine," He groaned, "I'm going to go check on Will." And with that, The demon left his lovers side. He wondered through the house, occasionally ducking or moving out of the way of the spirits who where completing their chores for the day.

After checking a few rooms, Bill found his brother in the dusty study upstairs. Will was much like Dipper. Curled up in an office chair with a book in his hands. "How boring." Bill thought.

He left the room and went back downstairs. He had taken notice how dreary and utterly dead the mansion seemed despite the many people and things that took residence here. 

Bill wondered back into the great room where his lover was still reading next to the fireplace. "Say, Pine Tree, isn't there supposed to be an event coming up?"

Dipper looked up from his erotic book, "You mean Christmas?"

"Yes, thats the name."

"What about it?"

"Well, don't you celebrate it?"

"Of course."

"Aren't you going to celebrate it this year?" He inquired.

"Well...because of the circumstances..."Dipper trailed off, leaving Bill to fill in the easy blanks, "I thought I wouldn't be able too."

Bill felt a bit guilty. How could he do that to his Pine Tree? Was he really that insensitive?

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Why do you ask?" A hint of hope rising in his young voice.

"No reason."

"Oh." Dipper said disappointed.

They where both at a stand still. Neither one of the boys spoke or moved.

Just then, Bill got an excellent idea. "I'm going to my room."

He quickly left once again to run up the steps to the study where Will was located. 

"Will!" Bill burst in, startling the poor mute. "I've had the greatest Idea! I wan't to celebrate Christmas!"

Will looked at his brother as if he had burst into flames again. 

"Yes brother. I know it's more of a religious holiday, but it's for a good reason!"

Will knit his eyebrows together.

"It's for Pine Tree. I was thinking, because he will be staying with us from now on, I could learn to do things his way for a change. And Christmas is the best way to do that! It's only once a year so that means I don't have to do it for him that often. I need you to help me decorate. You see, I have little to no knowledge about this. I want it to be a surprise for him."

Will looked at him with disbelief. 

"You do know what to do to celebrate Christmas don't you?" He asked worriedly.

Will thought a moment before he shook his head excitedly. Bill could tell he approved of this sudden burst of selflessness.

"Great, lets get to work!"

~

Within an hour, they had gathered all the cobweb stricken decorations from the attic of the mansion. Setting the boxes down gently into the study, Will and him looked at them with intimidation. They've never done this before, and it almost felt hypocritical for a pair of demons to decorate for Jesus' birthday.

With the help of the Servants, they had kept Pine Tree from getting up and leaving the book he was reading so intently; so that gave them a bit of time to quickly decorate before he got bored and moved on to something else.

Getting familiar and remembering some items from seeing many years or Christmas, Bill felt ready to start. "Lets get to work. Will, you get the decorations. I'll get the tree."

They jumped into action. Will helped his brother carry down the boxes to the front hall; all the while feeling as if every noise was as loud as a horn. Being quiet wasn't Bill's strong suit, but luckily Will was there to shush him when he was being too loud.  

They unpacked the artificial tree that was no bigger than 4 feet tall. He was disappointed once they unpacked it. Bill was expecting it to be bigger; more grand. He sighed in frustration. He wanted this to be a good Christmas for his lover; to prove that he wasn't all bad despite how Dipper must have seen him.

"What are we going to do with this shit?" He said angrily to Will, gesturing to the tree that was clearly lacking in height.

He shrugged.

He always shrugged. But even if he did shrug, he always had ideas.

"I know you're thinking of something."

Will pointed at himself in a questioning manor.

"Yes you. Don't be an idiot. I need help and I know you have some ideas. Just show me, I'm desperate." He begged. He hated begging. He would rather be banished to the Real World forever than be seen in such an un-regal state.

Will gave a sly smile.

 _"I knew it!"_ Bill thought _._

Will gestured to the box filled with ornaments and lights, then pointed to the stair case. "You want to put the decorations on the steps? What about this stupid tree? What are we going to decorate it with if all of these fucking old decorations are on the staircase?" 

Will tapped his foot and crossed his arms sassily. If only he could speak. Bill could hear him say _"Are you done complaining yet?"_

"Fine. I trust you." He gave in; reaching into the box next to his legs and retrieving the tangled lights.

The demon dragged them over to the stair rungs, and began to string them along. Wrapping them decoratively between thick dark piece of support, He eventually climbed the stairs to the top. He was out of lights by then which Bill guessed was Will's plan. Perfect length.

"Now what?" He whispered.

Will bent over and picked up an ornament.

"Hang them where?"

He pointed to the string of light. 

"That's a stupid idea-" Bill stopped short. He told him He trusted him; so far Will's actually had good ideas.

He shut his mouth and descended the steps to get the box of shockingly beautiful ornaments. They where white glass with painted snow flakes on them. Each ornament had a different snow flake; and there where a shit ton of them!

Bill hung a fraction of them on the wire of the lights. Once finished, he walked down the carved dark wood steps to stand next to his brother again. "What do I do with the rest of them?" He asked.

Will simply pointed to the high ceiling. 

"You want to hang them on the ceiling? With what?" 

Will thought a moment before getting an excited expression. He left the entrance hall, and turned down the passage on the right that short cut into the Servants kitchen. He came back shortly with a tackle box filled with fishing supplies. He held up the spool of clear wire and then used his teeth to bite off the end. Bill watched as Will reached for an ornament out of the box in his hands. He strung it through the small hole at the top that was originally meant for the tiny metal hook.

Bill got the idea, and pretty soon, they had both strung at least a two dozen each.

"Great. Now how do we reach the ceiling to hang these?" Bill asked.

Both the demons thought for a way, until he came to an idea that just might work. Bill called over one of his servants from the other room and asked if it could hang them for him. Of course the creature agreed; They where it's masters.

It used it's leathery wings to fly up to the top with the box of ornaments in its thin fingers. Bill directed where Will and him wanted them hung. It had hung them all according to their vision, down to the way they wanted them facing. Bill dismissed the monster, and it returned to it's duties without a word...or a screech for that matter.

"Alright, whats next?"

~

Time had passed rather quickly to Bill. Will and him moved from room to room until the whole house- excluding the servants quarters, the bedrooms, and the living room Pine Tree was reading in -was decorated like a scene out of a movie. They had both noticed that the family that lived here long ago had quite the Christmas theme: White Snow.

Will had found glass shaped and bent like icicles that they hung all around; along with some white ribbons and some rather large nutcrackers dressed in their white uniforms.

The mansion looked beautiful to say the least. Lights where hung, ornaments where hung as well, and the whole home seemed to get cozier the more we stood in the entrance hall once again. Why had they never done this to Will and his' hide out?

"I think it's time." Bill said rather excitedly. He raced to the room Pine Tree was in, only to find him sound asleep instead of reading. He felt bad for waking him, but he wasn't about to wait any longer for him to see his surprise.

"Hey, Kid, wake up!" Bill said, shaking the small boys' arms.

Dipper groaned, "What is it?"

"Come see!" Without another word, Bill had caught up his Pine Tree in his arms, and carried him into the entrance hall.

"Woah..." Dipper said in wonder. He got down from the demons hold. Walking further into the room, he looked in amazement as how beautiful everything was.

Will was smiling as he leaned against the doorway to another passage. 

"D-Did you do all this?" Dipper asked in a hushed tone.

"You don't like it?" Bill asked worriedly. Yet another emotion Bill would rather not show.

Silence.

Dipper took a moment before responding, "No. Everything is just so beautiful." He said breathlessly.

Bill got excited like a small puppy, "Here, let me show you the rest of the house!"

~

Bill had dragged Dipper through all the decorated rooms in the mansion before entering the large Hall again.

"Do you like everything? Is it like your Christmas'?"

Dipper shook his head, "Yes!" 

Bill walked to the doorway before dragging Dipper along with him. "I feel sadness. Whats wrong?"

Dipper frowned a bit. He knew he couldn't lie to Bill. "I-" He stopped short.

"Tell me." Bill demanded.

"It's just that...Mabel...and my family aren't here." He answered sadly.

Bill felt slightly angry at this new information. How dare Pine Tree not appreciate him doing this.

"But-"

 _"But?"_ Bill thought hopefully. He hung on every word that fell out of his love's mouth.

Dipper sensed Bill's anger. He decided to smooth things over "This is definitely going to be a Christmas I'll never forget!"

"Really?" Bill asked hopefully.

"Really."

Dipper didn't lie. In fact, he was telling partially the truth. It was going to be a Christmas he'd never forget. He might even tell this story to his future kids one day; how their father was taken hostage by a gay demon who sweetly tried to give him a Merry Christmas. Of course, that story would have to wait until they where of a mature age.

Dipper tried to stifle a laugh at the though.

"What's so funny?" Bill inquired.

"Oh nothing."

Will approached them with his hand behind his back, He gave a sly smile before holding something up above them.

They looked up curiously at the object before they both realized what it was.

"Oh no." Dipper thought.

"Oh yes!" Bill screamed aloud, "Come here you!" He grabbed Dipper into him forcefully by the waist.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the shorter boys. Under the Mistletoe, the sparks flew for the demon while the poor kid was struggling for air.

Dipper tried to break free but stopped suddenly.

Something was strange.

And very wrong...

 

 

 

He felt a spark too.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

AAAAAAH CHRISTMAS, MY FLIGHT TOMORROW AT 7, SILENT JUDGEMENT FROM FAMILY MEMBERS, QUESTIONS ON WHEN IM GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND, DIPPER AND BILLS SEXUAL CONFUSION!

 

Hey guys, seriously though, don't get your hopes up too soon. This is an AU. This doesn't happen in the real story,

TEEHEE IM A TROLL!

 

DIP DOP STILL GOT A LONG WAY IF HE FEELS SPARKS FOR BILL (underline "if")

 

Lil'Hours over and out.

 

BYE UNTIL THE 29TH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. chapter 13

 

Will entered my room bright and early the next morning. Waking me from a sleepless rest by drawing back the thick curtains of the small stained glass window in the corner; he walked over to my bedside and shook me fully awake.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

He held up the number seven with his fingers, and then proceeded to strip the warm blankets off of my back.

"It's so cold!" I gasp as the chilly air hit my body.

He laughed, then walked out without another word.

I quickly got up; grabbing my chuck taylors beside my bed. Slipping them on one at a time, I slowly tied the strings. It was hard to find my grip this morning.

I walked slowly out of my room, grabbing onto walls and objects to steady myself. It was clear that it would be a while before I recover.

After cautiously walking down the stairs I had fallen on; I sleepily trudge down the hallway that links the main living room with the large entrance hall. There, I noticed a fire dying in the hearth while Will was frantically looking around.

"Will?"

He ignores me as he continues to look behind chairs.

"What are you looking for?" I persist, taking a few wobbly steps closer.

He turn towards me and makes his hands resemble claws by curling his fingers. 

"Who?" I ask.

He drops his hands and thinks a moment before simply smirking. He was no doubt Bill's brother. Same curve of the mouth when smirking.

"Bill? You're looking for Bill?"

He claps excitedly.

"Where did he go?"

The demon shrugs then continues to look throughout the room.

It wasn't until I started to hobble around the downstairs of the mansion did I realize just how abandoned it was. Looking through the Servants quaters; unsure if any invisible monster was in the room with me; I found mounds of moss and bugs hiding inside the cobweb ridden cabinets along with a dead mouse on a shelf, and another dead mouse inside the tiny fireplace. I got a shiver down my spine at the though of finding a nest of spiders next.

I exit and enter another room down the narrow hallway and to the left. I hadn't seen this room before. It was quite dark due to no windows and a stench as worse as death emitted from it. I held my breath, feeling along the wall's to see if there was a light switch; but I was greeted by a slimy substance. I jerk my hand away, shocked. I rub my fingers together to feel the sticky substance. I try to remember what it felt like, but I couldn't match it. I lifted it up to my nose. I smell it, feeling as if I had just inhaled a large amount of mildew and all things unholy.

I take a step back out of the room and into the hallway to examine what it looked like. I almost fainted when I saw the blackness on my fingers. It was mold.

I gag and quickly run to the sink in the Servants Quarters. I rinse off my hands repeatedly, desperately looking for a bar of soap. 

"Dipper, how long has it been since someone lived here?" I groan to myself. Of course their wouldn't be any soap. Of course there would be black mold in a dark and abandoned room. How thick headed am I?

I rinse my hand a bit more then decide that if I scrub my hand any longer my skin would rub raw. I shut off the water; suddenly hearing voices that I hadn't heard while washing my hand off.

I wonder through the maze of halls before finding myself back at the Main Room. There, I see Bill and Will standing in front of eachother.

I hide behind the corner; Bill seemed annoyed, but whats new. Will on the other hand, looked angry with his sibling. His arms folded and foot tapping impatiently while Bill talks in a frustrated tone.

"Listen, I'm sorry I worried you, but I found us a ride. Lets just go before he remembers completely and this whole trip is ruined." He rolls his eyes. His husky voice sounding tired.

I listen intently.

"Yes Will, I know. I don't want to go, but it's for him and if I want him to return my feelings, then this is the way to go."

I feel taken aback. Did he really have feelings for me? I thought I was just something to entertain him. Something to occupy his time while he's here during his so called "Test".

"No, we need to go soon. Where's the boy?" Bill looked around. His gaze landed on me, making my heart drop. I quickly hide behind the wall again, praying that he had not seen me.

I cautiously peer from behind the corner after a few moments; coming face to face with the demons piercing gold eyes.

"I-I-" I stutter.

"Tsk tsk, seems we have an eavesdropper." He says in a low tone that I could decipher if it was dangerous or trying to be seductive.

Seductive was the correct answer I found out, as he grabbed me by the waist and planted his blood red lips against mine. I had noticed they turned pinker since the last time I had seen him. Blood red wasn't an understatement. I tasted the familiar copper-iron mixed taste that blood usually held, when he kissed me.

I bring my hands up to push him away. "I taste blood."

He smirks his signature, "Don't think too much about it ok, kid? Today's your sixteenth birthday right? One of sixteen then." He laughed his devilish laugh, continuing to kiss me. Breaking after a few moments, he would dive right back into attacking my mouth with his. 

Sixteen, along with a cheeky extra, was counted. I endured while he had his way until he let me go to get ready to leave. I didn't feel like fighting him today. I was much too hyper with excitement about seeing Mabel.

Wendy as well. Perhaps she would finally see me as a man. Forget her boyfriend once she sees me safe and sound; grown up beautifully and ready to deal with me as an adult. Perhaps going steady would be an option for us. I would very much like to be her boyfriend.

~

The whole morning, I couldn't sit still. Once we where ready to go, Bill had disappeared once again, leaving Will and I to wonder where he was. As I cautiously walked down the grand wood steps that I had almost died on, I see Will pacing by the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sure he'll be back." I reassure myself more than Will.

I was right. Bill returned shortly with a man that looked around his 40's with a 5 o'clock shadow and a frumpy brown suit. "At your service men." He said in a dazed tone.

"Will...?" I turn to the other demon, only to see him wear the same expression I did. He looked surprised, and a little bit worried.

"Bill. Who is this man?" I ask.

"This is our driver. He'll be our ride and cover while driving the roads to your pathetic little town." He smiled. Clearly he didn't see a problem with belittling my home.

I decided to give him a pass. I just wanted to get on the road and see my sister.

Will and I follow Bill and the man out of the mansion and down the hill, then down the side of the cliff. I feared that our driver would fall while climbing down. He slipped twice and almost let go of his hold on the rocks and roots once. Was he drunk?

"Just a little farther to his automobile." Bill informed us. He sounded so clueless and out of place at times. I wondered weather it was because he's never been a human before and had human things; but then again, he probably had more information stocked up in that insane head of his; it would make an actual human go insane from how much he knew. I feared his knowledge more than his actions.

We walked along the side of the road until we came to a tan car ahead. The closer we got, the more excited I became. It was beautiful! The newest Ford model: the 1964 Ford Mustang. It was shiny and new; almost like it just came from the car dealership. 

I look run to catch up to Bill who was walking at a faster pace, "Is this the car?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure is kid. Nothing but the best for the birthday boy." He said, walking to the side of the car, opening the long door. I gladly hopped over the front seat and landing in the back. No questions asked, I was ready to go.

After we all piled in, the stranger took the diver seat. "Everybody buckled?" He asked.

His responsible question made me question if he was drunk or not. "Bill," I catch his attention, tugging on his shirt from the backseat, "Is he ok?"

"Just a little mind manipulation that's all. He's still ok to drive. He just doesn't know who we are." He laughed like it was hilarious. Like it was normal to put a spell on a stranger.

I decided to keep my mouth shut. Scolding him wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world right now. Not that if I did mess up with trip for me; one kiss, a boner, and I'm on my way again to see my family. Simple as that.

~

The top down, We had drove through the country side that we three had traveled only a few short days ago. I shuttered at the remembrance of the events leading up to this moment. I wondered if my nurse uniform, Will's slippers, and Bill's hospital gown was still stranded in the middle of the woods. I smile at the thought of some poor camper finding them. Fearing that the clothes where the only things left from a mountain lion attack or a group of people where wondering the woods, naked.

I laugh at the thought.

The ride was rather long. About two hours long. On foot, that was a few days, I would know from experience.

I smile as I start to see familiar things like the large Water tower in the distance. The muffin looking explosion always made me laugh. Robbie was as clueless as ever. He had dragged his paint up there to draw it in honor of World War Two which Wendy had a passion for. She was a peace loving hippie, and the Wars made her feel like her cause was needed even more. Needless to say, it ended up looking like a breakfast muffin because Robbie is talentless in the drawing field. He moved away shortly after.

My thoughts where interrupted when the breaks slammed on. We all jerk forward against our seatbelts. "Whats going on?" I ask bewildered.

"Oh fuck..." Bill whispered.

"What?"

Bill pointed ahead. My eyes widened at what he was pointing at. 

The entire town was crawling with police and government men. I could have sworn there where more black suits than blades of grass. All of them where tall, burly looking men who had the exterior that if you disobeyed them, they would put a bullet in your head faster than the speed of light.

"What are we going to do?" I ask, feeling scared that our trip would all be for nothing.

Half of me wanted to jump out of the back seat of that car and go scream for help. But then I remember Bill had told me it would be useless. They considered me an accomplice due to being the last person to see him who _didn't_ suffer an unwanted castration.

I shiver at the thought. What if they did that to me just for being _around_ Bill this long?

"This isn't a big deal, but I just hate to waste my energy." Bill said annoyed.

"Are you going to make them all ignore us or something..?"

"That's the plan I guess." He laughed. 

The man began driving towards the authority ridden streets.

I kept my head down, as did Will. The driver and Bill kept their heads up and acted casual. I wondered weather the driver would give us away.

"Good day gentleman." Bill called out casually as we approached a group of men in suits near the entrance of the town.

"Good day. Where are you heading?" He asked. I notice him peer into the car, looking at Will and I suspiciously.

_"This could be your moment Dipper..."_

"Just passing through. We're on a road trip to California." Bill smiled warmly. 

The suit looked closer at him, adjusting his black sunglasses, "You seem familiar."

_"Now's your chance.."_

"Sir!" I shout.

His face whips towards me, "Yes?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I see Bill turn to look at me as well, only he didn't have a smile on his face.

I knew as soon as I saw the stupid grin he wore that Bill's influence was already upon him.

"I-I just wanted to ask you a question..." I squeak.

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone here? Who are all these people?"

"I'm not authorized to say sir. But just between us," He leaned in so the group of suited men didn't hear, "We are looking for clues as to the where abouts of Bill Cipher. It's confirmed that he took two patient's with him, along with his rumored accomplice; an inside job we suspect. One of the young nurses helped him escape. We are looking into the nurse, but it's not confirmed that he was an accomplice or just another hostage." He quickly stood up straight again. "The patients that we suspect he took are Hattie Robinson, a young girl, and a boy with unnatural Hair color. Search parties are taking place this very moment."

Oh thank you Lord, Hattie escaped! Wait.... "I was not an accom-!" 

"Thank you for the information, we'll be passing through now." Bill interrupted, throwing a glare before turning back to face him.

"Alright folks, have a good trip." He waved.

We drive through the downtown of Gravity Falls. I was amazed how many people where under Bill's influence. It was strange that as we drove, people looked at us with plain stares and smiling faces. They had no idea that a demon was controlling their thoughts.

As we drove on, the asphalt became dirt road as we headed farther out of town. "Where too, kid?" Bill asked from the front seat.

"A few more miles. just keep going straight. Its on the side of the road. I live at a tourist attraction." I laugh nervously. It was only a few miles between me and Mabel now. I was scared to hear what she had to say, but I hope she'll be so overcome with happiness she'll forget about my sudden abandonment.

We drove along the twisting and curving road until we came to a straight path of old paved asphalt once again. It brought tears to my eyes to see the familiar pine tree's. I started to see road signs that advertised for the Mystery Shack.

I could barely stay still in my seat. I wanted to leap out of the car and run the rest of the way there just to get out all of my excitement.

It's only been a week since I've seen my family; but it seems like eons. So much has happened in these seven days that I felt like it was my twentieth birthday rather than my sixteenth.

My heart swelled as I saw that dusty old shack in the distance.

The man couldn't drive us fast enough.

As we came closer, I could see Great Uncle Ford and Great Uncle Stan sitting on the porch; sipping out of glasses and enjoying the afternoon sun.

I hesitated to call out to them. Why?

"Is this out stop?" Bill asked, the wind ruffling his hair. 

"Yes.."

"Stop. This is where we get off." Bill commanded the driver.

The middle aged man put on the brakes. "Alright gentlemen, thanks for being my travel buddies! Anything else you need?"

"No, thank you-"

"Wait." My attention snaps to Bill, I noticed a sly smile playing on his lips.

 _"Wait?"_ I question.

He turns to me, "Get out of the car and go see your family. You don't need to see this." He spoke in a low tone that made me fear what he was going to do to that poor man.

"But-"

"Leave."

His voice made a shiver run down my spine.

I quickly got out of the car, along with Will. I left Bill in the car with the man who I knew was a goner. I felt bad, but this moment was mine to savor; not worry. I ran quickly towards the shack; tears beginning to run down my cheeks as I call out to the familiar faces.

"Great Uncle Ford, Stan!" I ran until my legs felt like they where going to give out. They both stood up in surprise. Ford dropped his glass; fragments shattered on the porch but he didn't seem to notice.

They both ran down the steps of the porch and towards me. We ran until we collided in a tight embrace.

"We thought we would never see you again!" Ford cried out.

"I know." I sighed.

"Where have you been?!" Stan asked, his grip getting tighter around me.

"I-I've been..." I struggled for an answer.

Ford and Stan lets go of me. Stan grabs me by the shoulders and inspects my face, "You look awful!"

"Mabel will want to see you! Come inside!" Ford ordered, wrapping his arm around me and his brother, leading us inside.

~

I was showered with questions the moment I got inside. Wendy was there, lounging on our couch, avoiding her work duties when she saw me. "Dipper!" She screamed, leaping up from her seat to come and wrap me in a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" I deepened the hug, savoring every bit of it when the screen door shut behind us.

I break the hug and see Will and Bill standing there. Will seemed nervous, his eyes darting everywhere while Bills' eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I could sense he was suspicious of how affectionate the hug was between Wendy and I. Despite how much I could stand there hugging her all day; I quickly broke it off for her safety...and mine.

The slam caught us by surprise. Stan and Ford seemed surprised that there where two strangers standing inside their home.

"Wh-Who are you?" Great Uncle Ford asked, taking a step closer to them.

"Ford, Stan, these are my friends. They're...uh..." I paused a moment. What was I supposed to introduce them as? My captors and one of them is a sexual abuser? A mute and a horny pair of demons? The infamous Bill Cipher and his less than adequate brother?

"They're what Dipper?" Wendy asked, resting a hand protectively around my shoulders.

"They're the ones that helped me get away from Bill Cipher. This is Will, and this is his brother Alexander." I blurt out. I could hear Bill snort at his cover name.

"Well in that case, we humbly thank you boys. How did you help our great nephew?" Stan asked in surprise.

"Well, we where camping in the woods, and we heard this strange noise. It sounded like screaming. So while Will stayed in the tent, I went to go investigate. I stumbled upon the campsite of Bill Cipher. I saw him holding this kid here, captive. I felt instantly infuriated. I took out a knife I had, and chased him away. It was a gruesome battle. I got a good stab or two in, but not without battle scars. He ran away, while I, Alexander, untied the poor kid. He thanked me and now we've traveled back here. I hated to ruin such a beautiful face such as Bill's, but all in the name of justice I suppose-ow!"

Bill let out a shout as Will had forcefully stepped on his foot.

I stifled a laugh. I was thankful for Will in most cases. He was the one that kept Bill in check.

"That's so brave!" Wendy said wistfully.

I could sense that Ford wasn't as convinced. I look up at him and see his eyebrows knitted into a frown. 

_"Please tell me you see right through his lies..."_

"Impressive that you took down the most wanted villain in history with just a knife." Ford commented.

"Yes well, I caught him by surprise, in a surrounding that was very inconvenient and unorthodox. Maybe he wasn't prepared and had no tricks up his sleeve this time." Bill countered.

"Hmm," Ford rubbed his chin.

"It doesn't matter now! The police with catch him. All that does matter is that our great nephew is home now! Mabel will want to see you!" Stan exclaimed.

"Boss, Mabels been in quite a rut. Ever since he disappeared she hasn't come out of her room. Even Candy and that one that sounds like a wrestler couldn't get her out. You better get him up there quick." Wendy informed.

I felt my heart drop. Seeing me today is going to lift her spirits, but me leaving again tonight is only going to break her down even more. I questioned weather I should even see her at all...

What am I saying? She's my sister! It's her birthday as much as it is mine!

I burst into a sprint and run up the stairs and towards our room in the attic. I burst through the doors and was greeted by piles of dishes and clothes all over the floor. I barely recognized the room I was standing in.

"M-Mabel..?" 

I see a pile of blankets and clothes rise up from my bed and fall to the floor; revealing a rather scruffy looking Mabel.

She turned her head sleepily towards me but instantly got out from the bed and stood up. "D-Dipper?!" She gasped.

"Yeah Mabes...it's me."

She sprinted across the room, jumping and swerving clothes and dishes. She lunged at me and wrapped me in a tight hug. It had been so long that I had seen my sister, I must have grown because I'm now a half-inch taller than my twin.

"I thought you'd never come back! I thought you where dead!" She cried.

I hug her tighter, "I know."

We pull away after what seems like hours, "You need to go freshen up. You look terrible!" I laugh, picking up a clump of hair that was knotted and out of place.

"I could say the same to you!" She jabbed me playfully in the stomach. We both walk towards our bathroom and look into the mirror. I was shocked at how tired and dirty I looked. How long has it been since I've had a bath?!

"Do I smell?" I laugh, sniffing my clothes.

"Strangely, not at all. You just smell like the outdoors and antique things." She smiled, picking up her brush and grooming her long brown hair.

"Haha, yeah...antique things."

~

Mabel and I talked forever in the bathroom until She went back into our room so I could take a shower while she cleaned up.  My bones ached and as I stripped off my clothes and bandages, it seemed like more bruises formed in places that I'm sure wouldn't be from falling down steps. I has noticed a long horizontal lined bruise wrapped around my thigh, and a few bruises on my neck and collar bones as I looked in the mirror.

"What is this from...?" I wonder. I turn on the water and wait for it to get hot before I stepped in; letting the water soothe me.

It wasn't until Mabel came knocking on the door that I realized how long I was in there, "Dip, I know you're still recovering and all....but you've been in there almost half an hour. Isn't the water cold yet?"

In all honesty I hadn't noticed. I was so wrapped up in thoughts that I didn't feel how cold the water was on my back.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I reply.

I hastily rinse off the suds in my hair and dry myself off. I wrap a towel around my hips and peek out to see Mabel lying on her bed reading a _Life_ magazine with Marilyn Monroe on the cover with the elusive headline " _What Really Killed Marilyn_ "

"Mabes, could you grab me some clothes please?" I ask. I hate to bother her but there was no way I was going to wear those ripped up, dirty clothes any longer.

She got up and rifled through my drawers. She then walked towards me with clothes in her hands and a smile.

I thanked her then shut the door to get dressed. It felt so nice to be back to myself. I almost forgot that by tonight, I'll have to go back to that dusty old mansion. And for what? To be some slave to a Demon King? I felt like breaking down and crying. The only thing keeping me from doing so is the hope that I'll one day escape this living hell.

I exit the bathroom; feeling fresh and clean. I see Mabel had already begun to get back to her old self. I noticed that she had cleaned the room a bit and got dressed into a new sweater with a giant knitted cat on the front. Too hot for August, but that was her style choice.

"Lets go downstairs, I heard that you brought people with you!" Mabel said excitedly.

I agreed, even though I would have loved to just lay in bed and talk with her all day. If I told her what I've been through, she wouldn't believe a second of it.

We raced to see who would get downstairs first; something we always did. Age never mattered, we where always kids together. Maturity was something for the far future; something I've had to learn while being with Bill was that I've had to grow up pretty fast. I felt relaxed as we playfully shoved each other to try to get ahead and claim victory over who's foot touched the main floor first.

As we barreled down the steps, I stop short as I see that Will and Bill where still standing there, talking to my great uncles. Bill turned to me and I instantly stopped. I was shocked back into reality the moment he looked at me with those golden eyes.

Mabel had taken advantage of my stutter, and raced ahead to win. "You're such a slow poke Dipstick!" She laughed, calling me a name she only used when it was all in the name of understanding fun.

"Yeah," I laugh, walking down the creaky steps the rest of the way, "You win Mabes."

"Who are these people?" She asked curiously, eyeing Will and Bill.

"This is Will, my brother, and I am...Alexander." Bill introduced, rolling his eyes as he used his fake name.

"Nice to meet you both. If you don't mind me being to straight forward, um...why are you here?"

"We saved your brother from Bill Cipher." Bill laughed. If he didn't get himself together he would blow this whole cover.

While Bill took it as a joke, I noticed that Will was completely infatuated with my sister. His eyes seemed trained on her every move. 

"Well I thank you, very much. My brother is safe at last and it's thanks to you two boys." She smiled.

"Men actually." Bill corrected her.

"Oh of course. Sorry." Her laugh filled the awkward silence between my family members and the Demons in human skin.

I was quite amused watching as Will seemed to be hanging on every word she spoke.

A thought came to mind, _"Oh my...will he take my sister hostage too...?"_

 

_~~~~~_

_HEY GUYS!_

_LONG TIME NO SEE THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE! IM SUPER BUSY SINCE BREAK ENDED SO YEAH!_

_IM THINKING OF CUTTING MY HAIR SUPER SHORT AND IM HAVING INNER_ _TURMOIL ABOUT IT UGH_

_ILL FINISH EDITING THIS CHAPTER TOMORROW GOODNIGHT KIDS LOVE MOM_

Lil'hours over and out!

 

BYE!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IF YOURE THIS FAR DOWN THAT MEANS YOURE EITHER GOING TO COMMENT OR KUDOS SO HERES A PRIZE FOR YOU!

 

 

 

SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SQUEEEEE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. VISUALS

Hey guys. I wont be able to post for a while, but I decided to do this to help some people visualize the Mansion they are staying. Some things in the story are written differently than what you might see in these photos. Of course I wouldn't find an exact picture for what I imagined but of well, These photos are pretty close. Idk if they are copyrighted I found them on google and pinterest. Anyways, I hope to post the next chapter soon, Until then!

 

The house. I imagine the wood darker and not so much white. Maybe more ivy and moss growing on it and The house itself a bit bigger.

 The Halls upstairs that have the bedrooms and the study.

 

This is in the entrance hall. This is exactly what I thought of when Dipper first entered the house. There are pictures of the rest of the entrance hall below but they aren't exactly what I want. 

 

The couches in the main room and Bill's room

 

The doorknobs XD

Dining room that connects to the Main room.

Will's favorite room. The study. Once again, Ignore the modern lighting and imagine darker, carved wood.

These are pictures of three different rooms. I imagine them put together to create an even bigger space. This is the Entrance hall only I imagine blood red walls, a higher ceiling, and a much grander staircase. I personally think the first three pictures are what I thought of.

   

 

 

Servant's "break" room.

 

This is what I imagine the main room would look like. Only imagine darker wood and less modern lighting.

 

Bill's bed and his room (to be written about in a later chapter)

One of the halls that lead to a different room.

I think that there are creepy stuff like this all over the mansion. After all, its abandoned. Who knows who could have lived there.

 

 

This is what I imagine the windows in the home look like (only the wood is VERY dark)

This is what I imagine Dippers room looks like (except the tiny gold leaves painted on the wood in my story. I couldn't find a floor like that)

 

 

Thanks for looking! 

Lil'hours over and out!

 

 

Bye!

(im sorry if some of these photos dont load)


	18. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's POV  
> __________

 

We stood in the hallway; Pine Tree, his sister, his old family member...and would you look at that...Stanford Pines.

"Well...may we come in? Lurking in the hallways aren't very polite of us." I smile, trying to swallow the surprise and utter hatred bubbling up inside of me.

Who knew that this boy, would be the Great Nephew of the very man that's going to help us escape back to our Kingdom. How quaint. Such a small, pathetic world this was.

"Yes, of course," His sister smiled, leading us farther inside his home.

I didn't know how to feel. I felt bewildered and curious. So this is where Pine Tree lives? I look around the house. There was an old couch up against the wall, a television set across from it, as well as old carpet that lead all the way through the stretch of house until it stopped abruptly and then continued on as vinyl tile for the kitchen. Cozy, but small. It wouldn't be adequate for a Demon King. I feel claustrophobic already.

"Please, sit." Stanford offered us the couch while he pulled up a chair resting beside the wall.

I oblige, taking a seat. I look at my idiot brother who seemed stuck on the sister. If he shamed me for having an obsession for the boy then he's no better. There's an older girl here. Plain looking, but at least she's older. She has nothing on the Nightmare Realm's women...nor Pine Tree if we're talking about preferences here.

His sister didn't seem to sense my twin's stares. He was infatuated. I found it hilarious to say the least. He's always been so respectable and willing to lecture me on morals but here he is, drooling over a prepubescent girl. Nothing much too her. Of course she looked a _bit_ like my Pine Tree, but she certainly lacked in key points on a girl's body. How distasteful.

"Dip, what did Bill Cipher do to you? Why did he take you?" His sister inquired. This oughta be good.

I slyly grin as I see his nervous glances between me and his sister. "Um...He took me hostage," He starts, "Then dragged me along for a day or two. We didn't really say much to eachother. I guess I was just his leverage if anybody threatened us." He simply said. Well worded, boy.

"Did he hurt you?" The other girl, the red head, asked.

"N-No." He lied.

I can see his mind working; remembering every delicious thing I've done to him that I'm clearly not sorry for.

"You where wearing new clothes when you got here than when you left last week. Why?" The sister asked again.

"I...I um..."

"Mabel, he's still in shock. He thought we'd never see each other again. Hold the questions off for a while." Standford's brother, Stan, advised.

"Well, you're back safe and sound. I'm never letting you outta my sight ever again!" She squealed.

"I second that!" The red head chimed in.

"How about we treat our guests to dinner. After all, we owe them for saving our Great Nephew." Stanford offered.

I could tell he was being sarcastic. He knew something wasn't right about us. It was only a matter of time before he recognized us from his past. The past he never talked about. The dark times when he resided in the Nightmare Realm with us...

"What are we having? I'm starving!" Pine Tree asked excitedly. I felt guilty, how long has it been since he'd eaten..?

 _"He's not a pet that you can just trust to fend for himself. He's out of his element with us. You'll have to take better care of him Bill."_ I remind myself.

"I'm sure we could go get something in town-"

"No!" I blurt out

Ford and Stan exchange looks with eachother, "Is there a problem Alexander?" Ford inquired.

I open my mouth to answer before the red head spoke, "Dip, wouldn't you like to see your friends? Let them know your'e alright?" 

I look at the boy point blank. My eyes formed into slits as I look at him with a glare that was veiled as a curious stare. "N-No," The boy looks at me nervously, "I don't want to see them. They think I helped him escape. They aren't friends of mine." He spoke almost sadly.

_Good Answer, boy._

"Well then I guess we'll just eat here then. Mabel? Would you make us something?" Ford asked.

"Ok-"

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she has to do the cooking." The red head mumbled. I could tell from her unruly hair and fashion sense that she must be one of those hippie feminists.

"Wendy, I don't mind. But I could use some help..." She trailed off.

 I was startled when I felt the weight on the couch shift. I look beside me and see my brother standing.

"You want to help Will?" She asked.

Will you shameless bastard.

"He's mute Mabel." The boy informed her.

Her hands went right to her cheeks with a gasp, "Im so sorry! I just thought he was just shy! Oh my, I feel so terrible now..."

"Don't be," I speak up, "He never said anything of importance when he could speak." I look at Will with a false smile, "Go help her brother, We'll just stay here and chat."

He shoots me a glare but his grudge didnt last long. He happily followed the girl into the kitchen, leaving only four in the room.

"So what did he do to you, if you don't mind us asking." Stan asked.

I watch as the boy shifts uncomfortably, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. He just tied my hands and told me that if I try to escape he would kill me."

"How horrific!" Wendy, the red head, asked.

"Yes, quite so. For goodness sake, its 1964! We should have better security in this town! I'm suing _someone!"_   Stan said angrily.

"Great Uncle Stan, it's alright. I'm safe now." Pine Tree said calmly.

"Yes, we thank you so much for your help Mr....?" Ford trailed off.

"Alexander. _Just_ , Alexander sir." I force a smile.

I see your game old man.

"Well I'd sure like to know the name of the men that saved my great nephew! How will we ever repay you?" Stan stepped in.

"Cash works-"

"Alexander, will you please join me in the hall for a moment." Pine Tree interrupted, "Now."

I got up and followed him through the living room and into the hall between the staircase and a hall that stretched to the far end of the house with a door on the end. A dim light illuminating us.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked angrily, looking up at me.

How adorable it was that his height wasn't even close to mine. He was so short for a boy his age.

"Whatever do you mean?" I bat my eyelashes.

"You know damn well!" He said angrily.

"I love it when you curse at me," I lean down, our noses inches apart, "It turns me on."

He backed up in surprise. I chuckle at his flustered actions.

"Y-You're being very rude to my family. And you've got this attitude toward my Great Uncle Ford! Whats that all about?!" He demanded.

"Stanford is a man that I don't fancy being nice too. Let's leave it at that." I stride past him, ignoring his calls for me to return.

"Sorry about that, we just needed to have a word." I apologize, taking back my seat on the couch.

"No problem Alexander." Stan smiled. I've got him eating out of my hand. Stanford is going to have quite a time trying to remember me, but before we leave tonight, I'll make sure he knows just exactly who I am. 

"Dinners almost ready!" Mabel, his sister burst through the doorway of the kitchen. "It's going to be good!" She said, returning shortly after.

I see Pine Tree return from the hall to his seat. My eyes never left his body until he was sitting once again. 

"I just can't believe you're back!" Stan said happily. "We all missed you so much."

"I'm glad to be back too." The boy replied with a half hearted smile.

I knew he was thinking about leaving tonight as well.

~~~

Pointless conversation continued until the announcement that Dinner was ready. The house was filled with the smell of warm bread that flooded your senses and made you think of nothing but.

We all piled into the kitchen and sat around the table; making sure Pine Tree was seated beside me was my only concern. 

Across from me was Stanford, his brother next to him, the red head seated on the other side of me, and two empty chairs at the end.

Mabel carried a plate of the bread we had been smelling, while Will trailed behind her with a bowl that had metal sticks sticking out from it. 

"Here we go! I thought there would be no better time to have Fondue than the coming home of my brother!" She said cheerfully.

"Fondue..?" I asked. I've never heard of such a thing.

"Yes! It's all the rage these days! It's from Switzerland!" She said excitedly.

That's right...I remember it in the 40's....

"Will was a special help to me! He made the bread all by himself!" 

My brother blushed a bit, tapping her on the arm.

"Oh, that's right, I did help a _little_." She finished.

She set down the plate and Will set down the bowl. They took their seats across from each other which Will was more happy about than eating. "Alright everybody, who want's to say grace?" Ford questioned.

"I think Alexander should. After all, he's our guest. He should do the honors!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Of course!" I interrupt Pine Tree. 

We all bowed our heads and folded our hands. 

How would a demon start a prayer...?

"Dear God, thank you for the return of this boy to his family. Thank your for your grace and for your gift of this food-" I paused, this was ridiculous! A demon praying? The irony!

"And thank you that we all are safe and healthy, Amen!"

"Amen!" Everybody said.

I look at Pine Tree with a thankful smile.

I almost got a smile in return before his gaze left mine. "Let's eat!" He said.

The plate of fresh bread was cut into squares that where poked through and dipped with the metal stick. After dropping a few in the pot, I got the hang of it after a few tries.

"This is delicious Mabel!" Ford complimented.

"Will, you did a good job too!" Stan encouraged.

He sheepishly smiled, but then fixed his gaze back onto the girl across the table. How hypocritical of him. To fall for the boys' sister. I'll have to shock him into reality in an hour or so when we leave.

~~~~

The plate's where cleared and our stomachs full as we all sat in couches and chairs in the living room once again. No one spoke a word but the silence was warm and friendly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's nine o'clock." Stan answered, looking at his watch.

"I think we should be going soon." I said. I noticed the boy stiffen.

"Can't you both stay for a little longer?" He pleaded. A hidden message in the words.

"No, I think we're over staying our welcome." I replied.

I look over to Will for support but he was too busy getting a hard on from the skirt sitting beside him. Pathetic. 

"Don't be silly! You've brought back our great nephew safe and sound! You can stay as long as you'd like!" Stan exclaimed. Heads bobbed up and down with agreement.

"You're one hip guy." Wendy said with a wink.

I was less than flattered from her idiot slang. "No, I think we should go. Come on Will." I stood up.

I caught his attention but he disregarded me. 

"Sit down, you have to stay. We insist!" Ford said with a smile. I could tell he knew who I was, but the thought was being pushed back into his head to save himself from having a heart attack.

"Yeah! Stay a while longer!" Mabel chimed in. Will shook his head in agreement. Traitor.

"Well if you all insist." I said through gritted teeth. This wasn't the right time to reveal who I was by losing my temper. I need good old Stanford to finish his machine before he finds out who I am.

~~~

Later on through the night, I sat out while everyone decided to play a game or two of poker. Around Eleven o'clock at night, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel exclaimed, un-wedging herself from Will's excessive leaning on her.

"Oh hi!" We heard her say, "Welcome, come in!"

A few people pile in through the door and into the hallway. Sparking everybody's curiosity, we got up to see who was at the door.

"Great Uncle Stan, Ford, there are some people here to say hello!"

I knew they where here to see my Pine Tree. This would push back our leaving even longer. I quickly jump over the scattered cards in the floor, and scoop up the boy by the arm. 

"What are you doing-?!"

I drag him through the kitchen and down another hall that loops around and leads to the hall again. Shit. The people where still in the hall. I think quickly before they could see; pulling us both in a closet. I shut the door quietly. Only the sounds of Pine Tree's breathing was audible now. 

"B-Bill...what are we doing in here?"

"You know damn well why." I said harshly.

"Listen, I might not ever see my friends and family ever again so would it kill you to let me have this time?!" He argued.

"Dipper! There are some people to see you!" His sisters voice called.

"Who the fuck is this ' _Dipper' ?"_

"That's my name.." He sighed. 

"What?"

"You honestly didn't think it was _Pine Tree_ or _Nurse Boy_ did you?" He asked, I can tell by his tone that he was crossing his arms now. Something I noticed he did whenever he was getting sassy.

"So...Dipper's your real name?"

"It's more of a nickname."

"So what's your real name?" 

"Like I'd tell _you!_ " He argued.

"Whatever, just hurry up the visit. Holding back the visit any longer isn't going to be good for your health." I threatened, leaning down to gaze my lips to his forehead.

"Dipper!"

Shit, his sister is relentless!

I stand straight again, casually walk out of the closet, leaving him behind.

I needed to calm myself for I was quickly getting angry again.

~Dipper's POV~

"Dipper!" Mabel called once again.

"C-Coming!" I shout, walking out of the closet. I walk farther down the hall to greet everyone who was there.

"Dipper!" A familiar female voice called. I see in the group of people, a tall blonde with bright red lipstick. 

"Daisy..." I trailed off. I really didn't want her here. She was a good friend, but she didn't see _me_ that way. 

"I was so worried about you! I could barely walk anywhere in that Asylum without thinking of you." She said sadly. "But now you're back!"

"Yeah..I guess."

"Lets go sit down! You have so much to tell me!" She latched onto my arm, guiding me to the couch again. Something told me that my arm now has a joint custody between Daisy and I.

~

I said my hello's and answered questions to the adults that came to visit me; most of them moved on to talk in the kitchen with my Great Uncles but Daisy stayed planted beside me.

"So how did everybody hear I was back?" I asked her.

"News travels fast! Susan, the waitress that fancy's one of your great uncles, saw you drive through town.

Bill entered the room after he had taken some time to calm himself, only to see Daisy and I on the couch together. I saw his eyes flash red but turn back to gold once again. Great, he was angry at me now.

"Oh! Who's this delicious gentleman?" She said, standing up; letting go of my arm for the first time tonight.

"I'm Alexander. I saved Pine Tree here a few days ago." He said, trying hard to keep a kind expression on his face as he walked towards her.

"Pine Tree?"

"That's just a nickname that I have for him."

Her head turned to look at me over her shoulder, "Well Pine Tree, I think your friend is a brave person!"

_Oh no._

"It's a nickname _only I_  can use for him." Bill said through a forced smile.

"Well sharing is caring isn't it? No matter, I'll try to find a cute nickname for you Dipper."

"Dipper is a nickname..." I said sheepishly. She wasn't listening.

"And how old are you Alexander?"

"I'm twenty. Twenty-one in a month."

"Oh...older man." She giggled.

 _"Poor girl, your charms won't work on Bill."_ I smiled to myself.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to get as much time with Dipper before he disappears again!" She laughed as if what she said was a joke. The real irony was, I would be disappearing again soon.

"No that's fine, we can all talk together-"

"Go have fun!" Bill said, "I'll be over here." He walked to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall that was next to where Mabel and Will sat; continuing a small game of cards.

The underlying threat sailed over Daisy's head. "How nice! Now Dipper, I need to ask you something. Will you come outside with me?" 

"I-"

"Let's go!"

She dragged me by the arm again, and led me out to the front porch. The night sky was dark and the stars where barely visible tonight. Our only light was the small porch lantern hanging on a hook. She walked me down the steps and took me farther into the night. We strolled beside the house before she backed me up against the wood siding.

"I'm happy that your back..." She said, shyly looking me in the eyes.

"I'm glad to be back." I laughed nervously, noticing my predicament.

"Did you think of me? Did you think you where going to die and never see me again...?"

"Well-"

"Kiss me."

"What?!" I shout.

"You know you want too Dipper..."

"Daisy, I really don't think-"

"Shhh, I'm just trying to help you."

"Help me?" I ask.

"Yes...I know you've never been with a girl before, so I'm going to give myself to you as a welcome home present."

I choked, "What?!" I coughed out.

I wasn't expecting something like this! I knew Daisy was a wild girl but I never thought she would do something like this!

She leaned in and slowly kissed me. It felt weird to kiss a girl despite my first kiss being Bill...which I denied that it was real unless it was a girl kissing me. I couldn't stomach that a boy was my first kiss. It felt different. Her lips where smaller and they weren't as forceful but equally as desperate as Bill's kisses where.

I try to break the kiss but she surprised me when she started to unbutton my shorts. 

"Daisy-!"

"Shhh, you'll out us!" She warned into the kiss.

She successfully undid my pants, then she moved to the zip on the back of her dress. Diasy pulled it down; the only noise that was louder than the crickets chirping in the night was the sound of her dress dropping to the ground.

"Are you ready..?" She asked seductively, breaking apart our lips a moment to hear my reply.

I try my best to ignore her attire, "Daisy...I think we need to just talk about this-"

"There's been enough talking! Do you know how may times I've been made fun of because my friend's know I like a younger guy?! How many times I went to church with you just so you'd like me? How many times I've had to say no to that hunk, Tommy because I wanted you to be my first?! The boy's in school have begged me to fuck them! I've even gotten offers from college boys!" She said in frustration.

"I didn't ask you to do that Daisy."

"I don't care! I did it all for you, and now that we're alone, you _will_  have sex with me or I will march inside that house and tell your family that you tried to get me to suck your dick!" She threatened.

"Daisy! Please-"

"I'll scream if you say anything other than to tell me you love me!" She cried, lunging at me. Her hands started to roam my body. She sucked on my neck while she tried to pull my shorts down.

I wanted to reason that she was just over excited that I was back but...how could she make up something like this? She was insane!

"Daisy...I don't love you." I whispered. She stopped a moment, but then continued full force. She lifted up my shirt and started to scratch up and down my back. I try to shove her off but I instantly become paralyzed.

I get a flash back of voices and unfamiliar hands touching me. _"Shut up boy!" A harsh voice screamed in my ear. I remember the feeling of struggling out of a grip that belonged to more than one person. Bodies piled onto me; curse words and threats; faces that I can recall but never recognize..._

I felt helpless. I felt alone. I felt like I couldn't breathe."Bill!" I whisper. Expecting that he couldn't hear me was a mistake.  

The weight of the older underwear clad girl was thrown off of me. A warm body pressed itself against me; unthreatening. He tilted my head back, "I've got you..." The warm breath from the taller male fanned over my face. "Can you stand?" He asked.

Hyperventilating, I weakly nodded; more startled than scared now.

"Good, now for this bitch who dared to take advantage of you." He said in a frightening voice. He turned to the body that struggled to put back on her dress behind him.

"You hold him like Dipper's a girl! Are you in love with him? Disgusting!" She sneered. "I'm going to tell on you! I'm going to tell everyone that you tried to rape me too!"

"I don't think so," Bill said, lunging at her; grabbing her by the throat. "Don't you ever lay hands on my property! He is mine and mine alone. You dare touch or even look at him again I will have your head mounted on my wall!"

I noticed the paling face of Daisy as she struggled to breathe, "Bill!" I screamed. I gather up all my strength and run towards him. 

His eyes red as blood; a glare that meant he was prepared to kill was on his face. 

"Bill! Please let her go!" I begged.

He waited a moment before begrudgingly letting her fall out of his grasp. She slumped to the ground, coughing and spitting, "You're going to regret that! You queer! You're gay for him aren't you, you sick pedophile! I knew that's why it took so long for Dipper to be found! You've probably raped him and everything! You disgust me!" She spat.

I grabbed onto Bill's arm the minute I noticed his fists ball and his jaw tighten. The muscles in his arms rippling under the skin. "She's just angry. Don't hurt her anymore.." I spoke gently to him.

"I'm going to tell everybody, you queer bastards!" She screamed, getting to her feet, running back to the porch and entering the house. Her dress lay there in the dirt.

"We need to go, now." Bill said.

"Agreed..." I sighed sadly.

We both heard screams and gasps erupt from the house. Her lies are spreading quickly. 

Mabel and Will burst out of the house and round the corner to find us together. "What is all this nonsense that Daisy is talking?!" Mabel demanded.

"Mabes, she's lying. _She_ tried to rape _me!_ "

"Lies! Women can't rape men! Do you think I was born yesterday?!"

I look at Will for any sign of support, but he was too busy rubbing Mabel's back as she started to sob in her hands.

"You don't understand it yet...but I need to leave again. I don't think....I don't think I'm going to be back anytime soon." I explain gently.

"You even look like you where about to rape her!" She cried, "Look at you!"

I look down at myself. Jeans unbuttoned; the shirt I wore was torn from when she still gripped the fabric as Bill sent her flying off me. I did look like some mischief was unfolding.

"Don't believe her..please! You know me!" I beg.

"On our birthday Dipper! You ruined our birthday!"

"Mabel..."

"Just go! Leave me again! No one missed you anyways!" She cried bitterly.

"You don't mean that do you?!" I ask, feeling the sting of tears brim in my eyes.

"I don't know what I mean! I only got you back and now you've got accusations of rape on your hands!"

"Mabel! She's bitter because I wouldn't have sex with her! You've got to believe me before I go or else I don't know how I'd live!"

She sobbed, her cheeks blotchy as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands running through her hair in confusion.

"Mabel?" I pressed.

No reply.

"Where is the little bastard!? I'll kick his ass!" A man I knew that came with the visiting committee, could be heard from the house.

"We need to go, boy." Bill said.

"Mabel...?"

"I-"

"We need to go now!" Bill repeated urgently.

"Mabel?!" I screamed.

"I believe you!"

I smiled weakly as I let go of Bill's arm to run towards my older twin. Our embrace was cut short when the cock of a shotgun could be heard along with footsteps on the creaking wood porch.

"Don't shoot him!" We heard Great Uncle Stan shout.

"Time to go Mabel. I'll think of you everyday! I love you!" I called as I broke the hug. Bill and I began to run to where the road was when he stopped.

"Shit!" He cursed. I stopped as well, looking behind me. I smiled as Will was still there; standing next to Mabel. But not just standing. I felt my smile fade and my insides flare up as I could barely make out that He was kissing her!

"That little-"

"Will you idiot, are you trying to get killed?!" Bill interrupted me, calling to his twin.

He stayed there a moment before he started running toward us. I couldn't tell if Mabel was surprised or wanted him to kiss her. All of tonight they where cozy with each other but...

Will caught up with us and once again we where running. I could hear the angry shouts of the people who where once my friends, chasing after us.

We made it to where the man had dropped us off only a few hours ago. I was prepared to follow Bill and lose them in the woods but the car was still there.

"Why is the car here?" I heaved as we came closer towards it.

"Don't ask questions, just get in!" Bill replied. As we approached it, I didn't bother taking time to open the door. I jumped into the back seat while Will jumped into the passenger side. The sounds of gunshots could be heard in the distance. 

"Are they really trying to kill me?!" I gasped.

"I think they're trying to kill all of us!" Bill replied, getting in the drivers side. They keys where still in the ignition as he turned them and the car came to life.

"I thought you didn't know how to drive!" I shout as he presses his foot down on the gas pedal.

"That's the thing kid, I don't!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm sorry, I lied, there wasn't any smut, but to make up for it, I made the chapter super long. I can't update for a while but I hope you enjoy this chap!

 

Lil'Hours over and out!

 

 

BYE

 

I'll spell check everything later!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. chapter 15

This is how we die I suppose. With a Demon who didn't know how to drive, and gun shots in the distance.

Bill had placed his hands on the steering wheel, and quickly let a basket full of curses out of his mouth as he pressed down on the gas. We jerked then stopped, then jerked again. We sped down the half asphalt half dirt road; Will's hands covering his eyes and the sound of angry shouting faded away.

"Why is the car still here?!" I shout, the cold night air hitting our faces.

"Now's not the time for questions kid! What's important is, _I'm driving!"_ He laughed. 

I felt my heart in my throat and my stomach drop all at the same time. While Bill was driving; if you could call it that; he didn't notice that on the hills' road, there where no guard rails!

"We're going to die!" I cried out, grabbing onto Will's arm for comfort.

We clung to eachother, screams from the car filled the night air.

"At least I got to see Mabel before I died!" I screamed, the car barreling down the hill. Happy-go-lucky Driver over here, messed with buttons until he found the one that turned on the head light's.

"Found it!" He shouted triumphantly. "Don't worry boy, I wouldn't let you die!"

"I feel so much better!" I yelled sarcastically, clinging to Will and the seatbelt until my knuckles where white.

We drove so fast I thought the breaks where cut. No control was given to try and slow us down. Bill was having the time of his life.

We came to the bottom of the hill and without warning, Bill turned the steering wheel. Jerking the car around the corner and onto the road that leads through town.

"Bill! What about all those men in suits? Are you going to do your voodoo magic thing?" I ask, feeling a bit calmer now that we where past the hillside of death.

"No time! We're just going to drive through!"

"Won't they try to get us?!"

"Not if they can catch us!" He laughed maniacally.

I look at Will who returned my concerned expression. 

We drove until we reached the entrance of the town. Even at this late hour it was still crawling with Suits. 

"Bill, don't hit any of them ok? They're just doing their job." I said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Only if they stay out of my way." He replied.

We came towards them at an alarming pace. I see a few of them in the distance, pointing and holding up their hands to show us that we are to stop. Bill sped towards them but they still kept their ground. It wasn't until the last second that they jumped out of the way. I breathe a sigh of relief when the car drove over a huge bump in the road.

"What was that?!" I shout.

"We ran over someone." He said in a calm voice.

"What?!"

"Come on kid, they're just pathetic humans!"

" _I'm_ one of those pathetic humans! What if he had a family? What if he had kids?" I began to feel responsible for the hit and run though I wasn't driving.

"Your empathy really makes you more attractive kid, but don't stress it! One less human in the world isn't going to make a difference. Now sit down I'm trying to drive!" He commanded, removing my hand from his shoulder.

I slumped back into the car's seat. I felt tears in my eyes. I hate crying; but I just left my sister, been falsely accused of rape, and was just involved in a hit and run all in the same hour! What has my life become?!

"Kid, if you're crying, I really don't feel like comforting you, so suck it the hell up! Thing's could be worse!" Bill snapped. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and tried to keep myself composed. It was either the road rage talking, or Bill has really hit his limit with me. Perhaps my inevitable death would come soon. The day that Bill would grow tired of me and decide to rip my soul out of my body. Part of me hoped it would be soon. This life I'm living is hell on earth. The other half of me hoped that one day, Bill would finish having his way with me and send me back home. He'd go find a new toy while I'd be free to grow up, get married to a nice girl, and have kids that I'd never tell the story of my childhood years too.

"So what road do I take Will?" Bill asked, looking at the blue haired demon in the passenger side.

He shrugged, looking around to find a map somewhere.

"Fuck!" Bill shouted, startling me. "Do you know the way back, kid?"

"No." I replied shortly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to that, that murderer!

Will bent over to look around under the seats for a map but came back up empty handed.

"We'll just have to wing it!" The demon decided.

"Or, we could stop and ask for directions..." I mumble.

"What was that?"

"We should stop and ask for directions." I repeat.

"That's the dumbest thing you've said, and you've said alot of dumb things Pine Tree!" He rolled his eyes.

I fold my arms and stick my tongue out at him.

"You better stick that tongue back in your mouth or I'll come back there and bite it off!" He threatened, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

I roll my eyes, laying back my head to look at the stars that came out. I noticed that there seemed to be more stars in the sky now than there where an hour ago. Something about the twinkle of the stars a million miles away, calmed me so. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I'd sneak out of the window that lead to the roof of my house back in California to look at them. I'd usually be found the next morning by my parent's who would be fussing over me and claiming that I could have fallen. I didn't care though; the stars amazed me.

We drove a few more miles, until the breaks where slammed on. It jerked me out of my thoughts. "What are you-"

"Excuse me, Miss?" Bill interrupted.

"Yes?" Came the reply. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and crawled over to the left side of the car to see who he was talking too.

I smiled as I saw a girl, a very cute girl, standing by the side of the road with a guitar slung around her back, and long platinum blonde hair. She wore clothes like Wendy; short skirts, tied front tops, flower print on her knee-high boots; the girl could have been her friend, easily.

"Can you come here a second?" Bill asked her.

She ran over to the side of the car, "Yeah?"

Up close, she was even cuter. She had rosy cheeks, a cute smile, and tan skin. She looked like those California girls that everybody wished they looked like.

"Could you help us out? We need directions, and from the looks of it, do you need a ride?"

"Why yes I do! Where are ya'll headed?" She asked. Her voice was adorable. I wish she would talk more.

"We need to head to a town called Mayflower an hour or two away from here. We don't have a map but we're hoping you know how to get there."

"Why yes! I need to go that way too to meet some friends. We're travelling to Washington for a World Peace protest."

"You know how to drive?" Bill asked.

"Yeah?"

"Get it!" He said, unbuckling his seat belt and jumping over the seat to land in the back next to me.

"Alrighty everybody, buckle up!" She said excitedly.

"What's your name?" I ask, speaking up for the first time since our encounter.

"Diana! I don't have a last name because we Hippies believe it tries to define us before we even get a chance to find ourselves. I ditched it a long time ago. What's ya'll?"

"Dipper." I smile. 

"I'm Bill and this is my brother Will." Bill introduced.

"Bill...hmm, isn't that the name of that one guy that escaped an Asylum a week or two ago?"

"Shit." Bill cursed under his breath.

"No, He's not him. Trust me, if he was, then I would have run away a while ago." I joke, throwing in a dig at Bill with my statement.

"Oh, ok." She buckled herself up and stepped on the gas. We went at a smooth pace; much nicer than when Bill was driving.

I found myself looking at her through the rear-view mirror. I thought she was just a doll. She looked around my age, but I was too shy to ask. 

"Eye's over here, Kid." Bill said in a jealous tone, taking my chin in his finger. He turned my head to face him. I felt like his golden eyes where going to pierce through my skull and read my thought's.

That's exactly how I felt the first time he held my gaze like this. Pinned to the grass, he looked at me like he knew everything about my life.

"I don't like sharing." He smirked. I shook my head out of his hand. I didn't want him to start messing with me. I just wanted to enjoy the trip and sleep for a while. 

"This car is really bookin' huh?" Diana asked, running a hand over the steering wheel. "It's nice!"

"It's new." I answer. I really wanted to start a conversation with her but didn't know how.

"It's a real bummer that I couldn't afford a car like this. If I could, I wouldn't be hitching ride's in dusty old vans." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you get to ride in style for now." I joke.

"Totally!" She agreed with a smile.

I felt happy. She smiled at me!

"So Dana, how old are you?" Bill asked with a bored look.

"I'm Seventeen." 

His face fell a little. 

"Seventeen?" I ask in excitement. That's not much older than me! Daisy was eighteen, and grown up. But Diana looked young, and extremely cute!

"Sure am. Young I know, but at least I'm not one of those fourteen-year-olds that decide to skip town just because their parent's say no to them or somethin'."

I nod. I really wanted to continue the conversation but out of the corner of my eye, I could see the steam coming out of Bill's ears as it is. If I angered him, who knew what danger I would be putting Diana in the way of?

I reluctantly leaned back into my seat again; making sure to scoot away from Bill. He didn't seem pleased, but when was the last time I cared about him being happy? He sure as hell doesn't take my feelings into consideration that's for sure.

~~~

We drove for an hour with little conversation. Bill had fallen alseep, and Will was on the verge.

She looked at Will. "Choice hair man!" Diana spoke up, desperately trying to make conversation in the moment of awkwardness.

Will smiled and began to play with his blue locks. 

"He's mute, but I can tell that he appreciated your compliment." I pipe in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How'd it happen?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Born with it." I lied.

"Sucks." The girl frowned; looking at the road.

"I know..." I trail of, looking at Bill to see if he was still asleep. His eyes where closed, his breathing slow. I smile, "So why are you a Hippie? If I may ask." Continuing the conversation.

"It's ok. I get that question alot. I'm a Hippie, because I've always been taught that war was a good thing. It meant that we had something worth fighting for. But I never saw it that way. I'm a Hippie because the older I got, the more I saw. I hated seeing wounded soldiers and hearing about the damage done in other countries. I think that since we are all human, we should learn to get along with each other and love everything. Because everybody's worth loving!" She giggled.

I look at Bill, "Yeah," I mumble, "Everybody."

"Something on your mind kid?" She asked.

I felt shot down. _"'Kid' uh? That's how she saw me?"_

I shake my head, "Nah, I'm ok."

"You seem to be real worried over that Bill guy. He has cool hair but I feel like something's off about him." She spoke in a whisper.

I wanted to tell Diana everything at that moment. For once, someone saw things how they really where. I opened my mouth to agree but I quickly shut it. The danger I would put her in, let alone _me!_

"He's just misunderstood."

"That's all? I feel like he's scary as hell when he's mad!" She laughed. A little snort mixed in.

"He is." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing." I reply with a warm smile.

"So, Dip, May I call you Dip?" She paused.

"Sure."

"Ok. So Dip, why are you traveling with them? Where are you going?"

"I..." I stop. What would I tell her? "I'm just like you. I skipped town to become a better me. These are my traveling buddies." 

"Oh you're a hippie too?" Her features lit up.

"Well-"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! Tell me, what's the weirdest place you've been?"

"Um-"

"How do you make money? You pick up odd jobs? I play the guitar! I get a good amount of loose change from playing it around shopping centers. One time I made five bucks! Wild huh?"

I leaned back into the car's seat, propping my head up on my arm. I dozed off to the sound of her excited rambling.

~~~

I woke up some time later to the girl shaking me awake. "Dip! Dipper! Hey, wake up! We're almost there!"

"I'm awake..." I answer sleepily. I sit up, stretching out my arms. I realized in my sleep I had tucked my legs up as well. I move them off to have a good stretch as well but something was stopping my left leg. I look over and see Bill; in his sleep; hugging onto my shin.

I shook him off, and stretched. It felt amazing to loosen up. 

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Around three." she replied, starting to drive again.

I look up at the sky and see that the stars had changed somehow. New ones had appeared the farther we drove.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of Mayflower. We have a few more miles before we stop."

"So why'd you wake me?" I inquired.

"Come with me." She spoke in a hushed tone, glancing at me through the mirror.

"What?"

"Flower children gotta stick together!" She smiled.

"Diana..." I wanted to tell her no, but then I started to think. She could be my saving grace. The person who could help me escape from Bill once and for all. But how will I get away without them noticing? We are in the same car after all.

"Well?"

"Diana, I'll go with you!" I smile. For the first time in a long while, I'm genuinely happy. I feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Far out!" 

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Will had woken up. He looked around to see where we were.

"Go back to sleep Will, we've got at least another thirty-minutes." I patted his shoulder. He yawned then settled back down into the passenger seat.

"So how we gonna ditch these guys?" Diana asked. "You owe them money or something?"

"Nothing like that..."

"Then why you so scared of them huh?"

"Because. They're kind of abusive. Well, at least Bill is anyway." I whisper.

"I don't hang with a crowd like that. You're lucky I came along Dipper, or else you could have gotten yourself in a much worse situation."

"It's worse than you think..." I mumble under my breath.

We drove farther until I see the sign for Mayflower in the distance. 

Ok Dipper...this is your chance.

"You ready kid?" She asked.

"Yes." I answer, looking worriedly at Bill's sleeping form. I wasn't concerned about Will so much. If anything, I would think that he would _want_ me to escape his brother.

We drove along for a few more minutes, anticipation building up in my stomach with every passing second. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

We drove through the ghost town, passing closed stores and the diner that we had eaten at a few days ago. Driving farther, I looked around. To my right we passed the little wood shop that we had looked in, and farther up, I looked to my left. There was a stench that filled the open-top car that made both Diana and I cough and heave with disgust.

"What is that smell man?!" She asked, covering her nose with one hand.

"I dont know!" I reply. I look to my left to see where it was coming from. 

It came from a deep alley way. At first glance, it was just a normal alley way, but as soon as I looked at it longer, I became overcome with memories.

_I'm stuck. Three, no, four men, holding me down. I remember it being cold and wet. My shirt torn along with my navy blue shorts. My ribs ached and my right cheekbone burned like I had just been hit with a piece of dried cement! I can recall their voices, but not their faces. They cursed at me and whispered things to eachother. The feeling of dread running up my spine and dropping into my stomach as one man grabbed my face in his filthy hands; smashing his lips onto mine. I gagged at the sensation. I could feel my lungs heave; my breath getting shallow with every painful breath. My ribs cracked and my face bleeding; life seeping out of me. I almost let go when I screamed out to someone I'd be embarrassed to even be seen with. That particular demon that took it upon himself to kidnap me and turn my world upside down._

_I called out to him, and that's when the memory fades._

_I come back to senses when I hear people shouting my name._

"Dipper! Dipper are you ok?" Diana screamed to me.

My eyes roll back; my body prepared to give out when I receive a forceful kiss.

I come back to consciousness so quickly I thought I would get stationary whiplash. My eye's flutter open. I expected it to be Diana, but I should have known better. Bill separated his lips from mine and sat back up, looking down at me with a concerned expression.

"Wh-What happened?"

"You started screaming then you passed out for a few seconds." He answered.

I look over at Diana and saw a puzzled look on her face. All at once the memories filled my mind again. I remembered everything. 

"Bill...I didn't fall down the stairs did I?" I ask, my nerves on end.

He slowly shook his head, "No. No you didn't."

I had so many questions. Why had I forgotten such a traumatic event? Why did it take so long for me to remember? Why did Bill save me...?

"Why did you save me?" I ask. The question burning in my mind.

"You're so thick headed." He said with an annoyed laugh.

"Um..what's going on? Why does it smell so rank back there..?" Diana spoke up. I had forgotten she was just an acquaintance.

Bill plastered a proud look on his features, "Rotting bodies of those fuckers who tried to touch you."

"What?!" Diana and I shouted in unison.

"Take a look for yourself."

Diana helped me out of the car, my legs still shaking from the sudden remembrance. We covered our noses and held our breath as we neared the alley way with police tape around it.

We stepped under it and walked farther back until Diana screamed and I felt nauseous. 

There, a few more feet back, were four bodies. Pale as ghosts with flies and ants all over them. One was ripped in half. The torso laid propped up against the small pile of dead people; the legs no where to be seen. Another body wasn't as gruesome as the others. It seemed intact, but the eyes where missing and a deep purple-black ring around it's neck. 

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. If Bill choked someone so hard that their eyes popped out of their head then I'll think twice before mouthing off....no matter how hard it will be.

Diana let out a cry and clung to my arm. It didn't take me long to see which one she had seen.

Not one, but two bodies; If I could call them that; where just a pile of pale red fleshy insides. You wouldn't be able to make out a human if it weren't for the bones stuck inside muscles and tendons in the pile of remains. The sight of puss and deteriorating skin did nothing to settle our stomachs. It was bad enough, but the smell made everything worse. My breathing was shallow in order to preserve my lungs from inhaling the odor emitting from the bodies.

Diana still stuck onto my arm, tears running down her cheeks. I decided it would be best to leave before she gets scarred for life.

We walk out of the alleyway and back towards the car; ducking under police tape once again.

"Well?" Bill asked.

I didn't feel like talking to him. I felt uneasiness whenever I was near him, but now...I've seen what he's capable of.

Diana still clung to my arm, which I saw Bill look at in distaste. I quickly shake her off. 

"I can walk from here. I don't feel comfortable being with a murderer any longer." She spoke up, and instead of continuing the path to the car, she turned the other direction.

"D-Diana! What about-" I stop short. If Bill knew what we where planning, we might face the same fate as my attackers.

She turns around to mouth an "Im sorry". Fear still evident in her pretty eyes.

"Bitch..." Bill muttered under his breath as I walk back to the car.

"Shut up." I mumble, getting into the backseat. "Drive."

Bill looked at me will a mixture of anger and question. He obediently got out of the backseat and jumped into the front. He started the car and began to drive without another word. We passed Diana, who looked at me with a sad expression. She knew how much I was in danger.

We drove in silence until we hit the side of the hill that we had to climb. Surely there was another road leading to the home, but in order to do that, I guess we'd have to pass that big lake a mile or two back. I just wanted to get back to that moldy old mansion so I don't have to socialize with Bill anymore. And Will for that mater. I'd have to confront him about Mabel soon. If he fancied my sister; we're going to have some issues.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day late, but who cares lol.

Can someone say "psycho murderer Bill is the sexiest Bill"? no? ok just me then.

 

 

 

 

Oh god I have a crush on a glittery dorito chip demon...

 

 ~Lil'hours over and out....

~(Bill Cipher trash)

bYE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. BILL ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is speaking so listen up bitches  
> ____________________________________

 

*Sigh*, So I'm tasked with answering your pathetic questions am I? Well, at least they arent idiotic....most of them.

 

 **So first question by Nosleepfortherunners:**  " _First off, you said that you planned to use Ford's portal to return to the Nightmare realm. If you do manage to pass through would it be considered a legitimate way of passing your trial, thus crowning you as ruler of the realm? Or were you expected to use your own powers to cross realms or some other way?" --_ It is stated that we must come back if we are to be proven worthy of ruling. Nothing was specified weather we must do it ourselves, or not. SoYes, I will use that oaf, Stanford, to create the portal to cross over to my dimension. I will return triumphantly where I will be crowned king of the Nightmare Realm. Will shall be crowned Prince. Our rule will be victorious! Maybe then Pine Tree will finally see how amazing I really am- I mean, Pine Tree will bow before me and worship the ground I walk upon!

 **Next question. Well this is the dumbest shit I've ever read, Nosleepfortherunners!**  " _Second, how do you store souls? Cause Dipper seems to be having a rough time .... ;--;"_ \---I don't care if the boy is having a rough time! Do you think it's been a real cake walk for me?! I have to go every day seeing him and not being able to just kiss him and undress- I mean....I dont "store" souls. It's like when you take a loan from the bank. You own the money...but the bank has to be paid back somehow. Pine Tree is the customer I am the Bank. He sold his soul to me out of his own free will ("Without a little nudge!" Lil'Hour's scoffs) thus, I get the soul but in order to keep him alive, I'm allowing Pine Tree to use it. Once he dies, I get the soul, but it can do nothing for me anymore. A live soul is what fuels my power. Like coals. The soul is the fire. That's why powers fade and I'm forced to keep taking them. But once I'm king of the Nightmare Real, I WILL NEVER AGAIN HAVE TO REAP SOULS AHAHAHA ("You need to calm down Bill... ~Lil'Hours).

 **Next question...Oh by the same person huh..someones over excited *rolls eyes*:**  " _Also, you and will seem to have special human bodies. Are they vessels made by demons specifically for this trial, or do you inhabit pre-existing human bodies? (*coughcoughclinteastwoodcoughcough*)"----_ For your third answer, yes. Will and I where given these bodies. We weren't Birthed. We had to be children then adults like regular humans so our existence would go unnoticed, but we where given bodies and raised by Hosts. By "Hosts" I mean possessed humans who raised us to be the bad ass mother fuckers you see here today! ("If you're so bad ass then why are you wrapped around a 16 year old's finger?" *cough* ~Lil'Hours)

 **Wow...another one by Nosleepfortherunners....Lame.. ("BE NICE! I COULD KILL YOU IF I WASN'T SO EMOTIONALLY INVESTED IN YOU!" `Lil'Hours):**   _"Ar_ _e you worried about meeting Diana again? ;)"---_ She's a bitch. Pine Tree's sisters a Bitch. That blonde Daisy girl is a MASSIVE Bitch. Basically any woman that threatens my relationship with the boy...is a bitch ok? I should have caught on sooner than I did but I decided to sleep. Diana was just another step in my master plan to woo Pine Tree and get back home. I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon...heheh.... (what the fUCK DID YOU DO THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ABOUT YET??! ~Lil'Hours).

 **Ok next question.**.. _Did you fuck Dip Dop yet_ \- OH MY GOD NEXT QUESTION.

 **Question 6 asked by anon on tumblr:** _Why is Dipper experiencing those weird voices when he sleeps?_ Good question....um.....

 **Question 7 asked by anon on tumblr:** _Why did you pick Dipper?_ Honey...I didn't _Pick_ him. I'd rather have cut off my tongue than pick him. But hey, the heart wants what it wants. But if you want reasons why I love him, then I'll tell you. His eyes are piercing! They are wide and full of wonder. They're Hazel and they look like the colors of brown and green chase eachother in an endless circle. His body is ok, hes a boy its not like theres any curves or anything, but to speak of skin, he has the most beautiful skin I've ever seen on a human.....even a dead one for that matter. He's pale, but has freckles on his cheeks and they are the cutest fucking thing you've ever seen just fight me if you disagree. His hair is longer than the boy's of this era cut it. It's a brown/auburn color that goes past his ears and curls at the tips. His hands aren't very big like a boy's hands should be, and he's got such a gentle touch just at the thought its hard not getting.....hard.... (ooooooOOOOOooooOOOoOOooOOK how about we change the subject ~Lil'Hours).

 **Next question asked by anon on tumblr (wow you guys really don't want to known ~ Lil'Hours):** _How do you expect Dipper to love you if you can't even love yourself?_ Wow...just....wow. (Get rekt ~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 8 asked by anon on tumblr:** _I think youre the hottest prick ever. Will you marry me?"_ How about we spend the night together. Just you and me.... (Get your head in the game Bill ~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 9 asked BY ANON ON TUMBLR WHAT THE HELL CAN SOMEONE TELL ME THIER NAME PLEASE: "** _Bill, I'm in love with you. I think you're the cutest and how you get so angry really turns me on. Would you ever date a girl like me? I'm Pansexual...which includes liking demons hehe! <3" _Just tell me your address and your Credit Card number and I'll be on my  way my pan princess! (No ~Lil'Hours).

 **Question 10 asked by anon on tumblr:** _"Dipper's mine and your not stealing him from me"_ Excuse me but who the fUCK are you? (Run Dipper ~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 11 asked by anon on tumblr: "** _BILL CIPHER FIGHT ME"_ Where?

 **Question 12 asked by IDoodleForNoodles: "** _Would you be willing to give up your throne to the entire Nightmare realm for Dipper?"_ Fuck no.....I don't know....

 **Question 13 asked by IDoodleForNoodles: "** _Are you going to marry Dipper if you can? Will you be able to do do that in the Nightmare realm or is it illegal? And if you can will he be equal in power with your or will his status be that of a concubine?"_ See, once I go home, I want to take the boy with me. But he would be killed or used as a hostage by other Realms to gain more power because, if you haven't noticed, The Nightmare Realm is the most powerful. Anybody would love to take down such an empire. I fear for his safety greatly. And as for the Marrying issue....I'll have to get back to you on that. (Why are you blushing? ~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 14 asked by IDoodleForNoodles: "** _What if Dipper escapes? (pls mercy)"_ The irony. The boy is dumb enough to believe that he would get away from me so easily. But I made sure he sealed his fate long ago. Once he sold his soul to me, we are bonded until the day he dies when the soul returns to me. I will never lose track of him.....unless.... 

" **Question 15 asked by IDoodleForNoodles....aren't we chatty today.. *sigh*:** _Do you think that Mabel could help Will be able to regain his voice?"_ I could care less if my idiot of a twin gets his voice back or not. It's not like he said anything of value when he had the chance. And as for the girl, I think she's trouble. Will has condemned me for the same thing he's doing right now! He's no better than I.

 **Question 16 asked by IDoodleForNoodles:** _" If you and Dipper had a wedding, would you want to have it on earth( i guess this might be a little hard to do during the current time) or the Nightmare realm. Would you do it according to your traditions or human traditions? Would you go all out or keep it subtle ?"_   I don't know to be fucking honest. I love him and that's all I know. But don't tell anyone (Be nice! ~Lil'Hours).

 **Question 17 asked by IDoodleForNoodles:** _"Are you aware that you look like a really famous actor?"_ Actually yes. But not at first. After getting mobbed a while back while the REAL Clint Eastwood was arrested as Bill Cipher...I put two and two together.

 **Question 18 asked by IDoodleForNoodles:** _"What are you going to do when Dipper sees your true form, and what if he doesn't like it ? Do you miss being in your true form?"_ Well, being a flying fucking triangle is cool and all, but these rad bodies are a bit inhibiting, but I look like a god so I'm ok with it. My true form is much more powerful but I still look the same. Human me is the same in looks but not power. Triangle form I'm a bit worried about. I only use that form to seem more official to my people. But what I look like now is almost  exact to what I look like in my true form. I can shift between the two at will. Same for my brother.

 **Question 19 asked by IDoodleForNoodles:**   _"and last one) Valentines day is coming, do you have a gift for Dipper? ;) (*winkwinknudgenudge*)"_ Well....I was never a fan of such a dumb human holiday but....perhaps...I could (Run Dipper! ~Lil'Hours). It's not rape unless you yell surprise penetration right? (Youre terrible ~Lil'Hours)

  **Question 20 asked by anon on tumblr: "** _Why do you hate Will so much? He's your brother right?!"_ Yes, he is my brother, and No, I don't hate him. He just gets on my nerves with his whole "I'm more in control of my feelings and I have morals about taking souls" act. Guess what, If he was REALLY that much better than me, then why does he still have powers hmm? Souls equal Power, just saying.

  **Question 21 asked by anon on tumblr:** _"Why did dipper say your lips tasted like blood in chapter 13?"_   Funny story really....(What did you do?! ~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 22 asked by anon on tumblr.....ok, something gotta give. I'm not being made to answer these idiotic questions just to be asked by cowards who cant tell me their names:** _"Bill, You're a pedo, ditch Dipper. He's to young for you."_ First of all, who are you? And second of all, fuck you and your opinion, I'm out! (Sit down Bill ~Lil'Hours)

  **Question 23 asked by ANON ON TUMBLR COME ON:** _"This is a question for Will! Will, do you love Mabel?"_   Someone better tell anon before I do because If I do imma hurt their feelings. (Calm down Bill. Anon, I'd hate to say it but this is Bill's turn.....and Will's mute so....~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 24 asked by anon on tumblr:** _"Bill you don't deserve Dipper! He's mine and I don't like sharing!"_   Hold me back. Someone better hold me the fUCK BACK (Run anon ~Lil'Hours).

 **Question 25 asked by anon on tumblr:** _"Bill, do you plan on waiting until Dipper's legal to do the no no with him?"_   Um...well... (What the actual hell Bill ~Lil'Hours and everybody reading this, thought)

 **Question 26 by Anon on tumblr (ok this is getting frustrating please tell me your name I want to stalk you on tumblr!):** _"I love you. But you dont know me and I don't like how you love dipper and not me sigh"_ Darling, why don't you come over and let me mend your heart. I'll do a thorough job. It might take all night but...

 **Question 27 asked by anon on tumblr:** _"I'm in love with you bill, do you love me?"_   How about you come see me tonight, I'll be waiting, dearest.

 **Question 28 asked by anon on tumblr:**   _"ME AND MY FRIEND LOVES U SO MUCH, AND WILL IS CUTE TOO"_ That's not really a question but thank you. (I think that's adorable ~Lil'Hours)

 **Question 29 asked by anon on tumblr:** _"Hi Bill, I was wondering something. Why do u love dipper so much yet u try to hurt him alot?"_   Well, it's complicated. I have quite a temper and when my temper takes over, no one is safe no matter how much I love them. But with the boy, its a special case. I just, get so frustrated with him when he defies me. And it doesn't help that I'm already frustrated and filled with inner turmoil over him being a boy and not a girl. I never knew I was gay which also makes me quite confused....I attract women like their flies but...Pine Tree does something to me....*ahem* But don't tell anyone I said that or I'll have your teeth ripped out of your skull and stuck to my crown. 

 **Question 30 asked by Little-Hours....:** _"Bill, why are you such a handsome little shit?"_   You made me that way....mother (NO~ Lil'Hours)

 

 Well those where your questions! I got 29 more than I though lol. So Imma go and try to recover from my sin husband calling me "mother", while you enjoy this little chap. I hope it explains some things for you! 

 

And if you waited to send in your questions...I'm sorry, the "ASK BILL CIPHER" post has been up for almost a week so...you've had your chance.

 

Lil'Hours over and-

 

Bill: WAIT!

Me: Why..?

Bill: We need to clear up something else!

Me: What?

Bill: IF ANY OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS-

Me: LANGUAGE

Bill: IF ANY OF YOU MOTHER FRICKERS TRY AND STEAL ANY CHARACTERISTICS OF ME, THEN YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE!

Me: Yeah, I agree. I've seen some stories appear that are almost identical to mine. Same concept, same "Bills insane and dippers the nurse", same "Will is a mute", same "Bill is a king who has to complete a quest" thing. I mean, yeah, each of those things are unique in a story....but not when you use them the same way I have. I haven't seen Will as a mute until I wrote about it. And as for the Asylum story....I've caught a writer on tumblr basically COPY AND PASTING my words and changing them around a bit. I haven't attacked yet so to speak, but this is just a warning. IT IS PLAGIARIZING! HOE DON'T DO IT!

Lil'Hours over and out!

Bill: If you see any story like this one, and you feel like its uncomfortably similar....tell Little in the comments! 

 

 

 


	21. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPTS ENSUE IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> MAJOR SECRET TOO...
> 
> _______________________________________________________________

 I was dead on my feet when we entered the mansion.

It seemed more eerie than when we had left. Probably because somewhere there where demonic beings lurking around, courtesy of Bill. 

I step farther into the large hall, and look around. It smells like wet moss and dead things in here. 

"What the hell have those lazy slaves been doing while we where gone?" Bill shouted behind me, his voice bouncing off the walls.

I noticed a few new cobwebs forming between the banisters on the steps. It seems like this house has aged ten years in the twenty-two hours we had been gone. 

I wasn't in the mood to stay down here and hear Bill use his colorful language on the servant's. Heck, I wasn't even in the mood to look at him let alone hear him. I began to walk up the dark wood steps when halfway up, Bill calls to me "Pine Tree, I expect you to be down here in one hour. One hour exactly."

I bit my tongue so the curt reply I had thought of wouldn't escape my lips. Silencing myself was a usual thing for me. I was raised to be polite and to stay in line...but with Bill, it was like stepping on hot iron to get myself under control. I nodded quickly, and hurried up the rest of the stairs.

Breathing heavy from the multitude of steps, I walk down the silent hall and turn the corner to my room. I was pleasantly surprised to see it tidier than when we had left. I entered the room and closed the curtains. I needed to sleep. And not just any old sleep, I needed to hibernate. To forget the past few hours filled with unfortunate events. To forget the fact that I was involved in a hit and run. To forget that I was nearly raped and Bill was who I called out for. To forget that Bill was more than capable of peeling the flesh right off your bones.

The realization of these things suddenly hit me. Dropping to my knees beside my bed, I let out a pained cry into the mattress. 

I was crying from heartache, from fear, and from confusion. How was I involved in something like this? Why was it me that Bill chose and not some other nurse who was swooning over him. Let alone me being a boy and Bill a man, himself. I was committing crime after crime. I was being held hostage. I was being mistreated and abused and taken advantage of. I was done with it all. I wanted to fling myself out of the third story window. I wanted to die.

Maybe that's it.

Maybe that's how I will finally escape this living hell.

Maybe I'll have a quick and painless death by hanging. Or by bleeding out. Yes. That's what I'll do.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to my room. I didn't like going in there. Ivy leaves growing through a hole in the wall, there where cockroaches everywhere, and yhe claw foot tub was lined with grime and filth while the faucet was rusted and peeling. A broken mirror lay on the floor.

I knew exactly what I was looking for. I bent down and picked up a shard of mirror. Small it was, but sharp and it would do the trick.

My hands began to shake as I walked back into the room and sat on the bed. The bedroom was dark, and peaceful. I could barely see except the small streams of dawn streaming through the small gap in the curtains. The stars beginning to fade just as I would soon enough.

I tried to make light of it all. Convincing myself that this was the right thing to do. That maybe soon, I would be able to see Mabel, and watch over her. Protect her and keep her happy.

I decided that if I slit my throat, it would be quick but painful. Gasping for air wasn't how I wished to go. However, cutting on the wrist was painful as well, but maybe I wouldn't feel it as much?

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed; placing the sharp glass to my left wrist. I breathe deeply. This is it. My escape.

"Mabel, I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore..."

I prepare to slide the deadly shard across the pale skin of my wrist; but I couldn't do it. I was beginning to cry in frustration. Why couldn't I do it?

I try again, the cold glass resting on my wrist. I try to make an incision but I once again got cold feet. 

"Dammit, Dipper just do it!" I screamed, beginning to dig it into my flesh. Small beads of blood begin to appear before a steady stream flowed. I stopped suddenly; dropping the glass on the floor. The realization of what I was doing was seeping in slowly. 

The mirror piece fell to the ground with a rather loud crash; breaking into fragments. My eyes let all the emotion I was holding in; out. I began to cry hysterically. I was embarrassed, I was scared, I was confused. How could I think that killing myself would make anything better?!

I was sobbing so hard I hadn't noticed that Bill had burst through the door. "What the fuck..." He gasped as he looked at the pitiful sight in front of him.

I held my wrist to my chest, trying to hide the evidence of what I was up too. If he knew, I could be in a much worse situation.

He walked over to me, dodging the shards of glass in front of me. "Boy, what are you doing?" He asked rather sternly. I turned away from him; begging my brain to stop making tears form in my eyes.

I ignore his question.

"Pine Tree-!" He jerked me by my wounded wrist, making a sharp gasp escape my lips. The demon pulled his hand away in surprise. He looked at my face then down at his hand. The deep red liquid coated his fingers. Quickly drying up. He was in shock, "What the fuck are you doing?!" He screamed, panic evident in his voice.

Bill tried to get me to my feet but by then I was beginning to feel faint from the sight and loss of blood. I couldn't handle gruesome things despite working as a nurse in an asylum. I was stood up by Bill but I would have fallen down again if it weren't for his strong arm wrapped around me. We walked down the hall and turned a corner. I hadn't explored this part of the mansion yet which also made me wonder where we were going.

"Bill-?"

"Shut up!" He snapped. We walked farther before we turned another corner and ended up at a large set of black double doors. Bill pushed them open to reveal a rather dark and sinister looking room. There was a large king size bed adorned in a black lace comforter with a sky-high canopy to match. A set of crimson chairs with black carved wood, a black chandelier hung above the middle of the room, and gruesome paintings where on the walls. We entered and I was quickly guided to the bed. Once inside, I got a better look of the walls. Pictures of black creatures seemed to be drawn to look like they where chasing and attacking the pictures of the people. Blood and pained faces seemed to be everywhere. The creatures oddly resembled the servant's hiding around the house somewhere.

"Will!" Bill shouted, making me jump.

The blue haired demon seemed to appear almost instantly. He peeked from behind the doors and walked inside. "We need a bandage! Quickly!" Bill demanded. Will left without a word and returned shortly with a towel and a safety pin. He brought them to his brother who looked at them with distaste. "I thought I asked for a bandage! Can't you see he's wounded?!"

Will brushed off the harsh words and shoved the thin towel towards Bill. He took them with a huff and ordered Will to leave. Bill, still holding onto me, guided me to the bed. I climbed on, unsure of what we where doing in this room still.

The golden haired demon dragged a plush chair to the side of the bed next to me. He sat down and ordered me to give him my left arm. We sat in silence as he wrapped the small, thin towel around my arm. Hushed curses fell from his pink lips as he pricked his thumb a few times trying to fasten the end of the towel with the pin.

He sat back into the chair after he was done. I wanted to thank him but I was reminded that the reason I was in this mess was because I so desperately wanted to get away from the demon.

Silence fell between us. Neither of us spoke for what felt like eternity before he opened his mouth, "What where you doing...?" The demon asked in a broken whisper.

I remained quiet, staring blankly at the top of the canopy over the bed.

"I asked you a question." He said in a louder tone.

I didn't answer for the second time.

He sighed and fell quiet again. A few moment's later he opened his mouth, "I would bring you back you know..."

I turn my head to face him. His words catching my attention. 

"If you ever died, I'd bring you back."

I felt my eyes well with salty tears. I sat up and placed my face in my hands, hushed cries racked my body.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," He said, getting up and walking towards the entrance of the room, "Don't do anything stupid." He shut the door, leaving me with my grief.

 

**~Bill's POV~**

The smell of his blood had sent my senses into overdrive. I wanted to suck him dry. I had to keep myself together until I left the room to finally lick my hand clean from his blood. I'm no vampire, but any demonic being loves the taste of blood more than anything. His blood was nothing like I've ever smelled before. 

The emotions of a person effect how their blood tastes. Pine Tree's blood tasted like a mixture between love and sorrow. Those two together made the finest blood you'd ever taste. In the Nightmare Realm, only the upper class demons where able to drink such blood. This boy kept giving and giving. I knew he was something special.

But all malicious intent aside; the thought of Pine Tree hating me so much to the point where he wanted to kill himself made my insides ache. It made me hate myself even more. I wanted to scream in frustration. 

I walked farther down the hall and bumped my hip into a pedestal that held a dusty vase. I growled, knocking the object to the ground; scaring Will in the process. He looked at me with concern and fear from the corner he peeked out from behind. "What?!" I snap, making him jump once more.

My brother gave me a sad look, then proceeded to walk towards me with outstretched arms. I tried to brush him off but he held onto me tightly; wrapping me in an embrace. I instantly felt like I was melting. My cold exterior didn't work on Will. He knew me better than anyone. He knew I was trying to keep myself together and deal with whatever the hell was going on for the past week. One damn week and I've done so much harm to the boy. 

_Fuck...that boy._

I hugged Will back; our height almost evenly matched if it wasn't for me being an inch or two taller. Older sibling perks I guess. "Will...he tried to kill himself." I whispered. Will hugged me tighter, decreasing the space between us. "And I told him I'd never let him die." I broke the sudden display of brotherly affection. I looked into his eyes that seemed to hold a sadness for me. "Damn, I wish you could talk." I laughed half-heartedly.

Will shook his head sadly in agreement.

"I need to go check on him." I said, turning and walking back towards my room, dodging broken vase as I went.

I came to the set of black doors and hesitated before entering. What would I say? What would he do? I breathed deeply before pushing open a door; looking in to see him sleeping peacefully on the bed. I walked in quietly and stood at his bedside. "What have I done..." I asked myself in a hushed tone.

The sleeping figure of the injured boy made my stomach do flips but his expression was sad even in his sleep. Because of me. I ran my hands through my golden hair; the strands had grown long since last week when I had last cut them. I began to pace the distance from the top of the bed to the bottom; wondering what I should do. It was rare when I ran out of ideas. I can only recall one instant of that happening it and it was quickly resolved by using my abilities. 

I look over at the boy again, wondering if I was brave enough to use the powers of persuasion that I possessed. _Make_ him love me. No, I could never do that again. I've already persuaded him into giving his soul up to me. Poor boy thought he was doing it for his sister...it was me all along. I hated myself for it, but it was the only loophole I knew. Free Will huh? Yes, it was...but not without a push.

"Oh Pine Tree...you've been nothing but trouble to me...why do I lose you so?" I whispered, slumping down into the crimson seat next to the bed. "Why..."

_~Will's POV~_

_Bill. My poor, naive, idiot of a brother..._

_He still has no idea what attracts him to the human. His brain so scattered and his emotions a wreck._

_Unable to decipher the difference between his heart and his head. So sad it was. The most simple answer lay before him but he still refuses to look for it._

I walk towards Bill's room; peering in to see him slumped in a chair with his head in his hand's. I sigh, watching the pathetic display.

_I've had enough with his idiocy and his continuous torture of the poor boy. Dying is one thing, but suicide should be taken seriously. If someone is in so much pain that they wish to die; you should take a hint._

_Bill was too attached to see that. Dare I say, in **love**?_

_The thought of my brother, the killing spree king, was in love with a human boy? The answer was yes. Bill think's there's some big secret as to why he's been put under the humans so called **spell.** That spell was love. Simple as that. Bill Cipher, King of the Nightmare Realm, was in love with a human boy._

_As for the big secret...what attracts Bill, as well as any other demon that would come in contact with him, was his innocence. His kindness. His pure intentions and thoughts. He was colorless. Clean energy radiated off the boy. Bill was oblivious to this. But if he intends to bring the poor human back to our realm....the human would be dead in a matter of days._

 

 _________

Hey guys. I just wanted to apologize for the small chapter and long wait. But I couldn't add more to this chapter even if I wanted too. I got really emotional trying to put myself in Dippers place. I'm sorry if youre sensitive about the whole suicide thing, but you have to think "If I was kidnapped by a demon pedophile, taken away from my family, held hostage, been told that I would never be free, and forced into a gay relationship even if I'm not gay" you'd want to kill yourself too.

Also, I got emotional because I have a history of self-harm. Not to ring my own bell or ask for attention, I just wanted to put this part of the story (that was originally going to be scrapped) in the fic. I don't want cheesy BillDip. I want angst, I want reality, I want FEELING! I apologize if this triggered anyone, but this is real life. This actually happens to people.

And to touch on the whole "Bill persuaded Dipper" thing, yes, if you go back and read chapter 6(?) you will finally get it. That was also another angsty thing waiting to be revealed. So yeah, love me, hate me, go ahead. But you chose to read this book!

Lil'hours over and out!

 

Bye!

 

 

P.S. YES its confirmed that Bill is in love. And yes, it is confirmed why. Dipper's just an innocent guy. So what attracts a freakin' DEMON THAT WORKS WITH THE DEVIL want more? Simple yes, but think about the characteristics of a demon (from shows and story don't go summoning a demon because I told you about this), THEY LIKE CLEAN THINGS SO YEAH THERE YOU GO. Love and crap...yay

I'll go back and edit later. Stay tuned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time and long awaited fluff  
> ________________

 

I woke up in the middle of the night due to having gone to sleep the past afternoon, and a heavy object resting on my stomach. I wriggle from underneath and see that it was a body instead of an object.

I'm startled at first, then calm as I see Bill curled up on the bed with his head resting on my stomach and both of his hands latching onto my thigh from above the black covers. Getting up, I try my best to shake him off. I was successful, and then slipped out of the bed. Tip-toeing towards the set of black doors, I push one open, hoping that the creaking of the old floorboards didn't wake him up. I slip out, and then walk freely but cautiously down the hallway, then turn a corner. The windows let in the soft light of the moon which helped, but I still needed to feel my way along the wall, and step carefully to avoid waking. I take a few more steps before I feel the turn of another corner along the wall. I knew if I was going to continue further, I'd need a candle. A flashlight would be nice, but I doubt this house had any. I remember that in the servants kitchen there where a drawer filled with candlesticks. Perhaps matches would be present as well.

I creep along farther and turn the corner when a few feet later, I step down on something sharp. I gasp, holding in my shouts. I inspect my foot in the dark by feeling around. I breathe a sigh of relief; knowing there wasn't anything stuck inside the skin. I began to walk again, favoring my sore foot. I found the steps and cautiously walked down them. I feel my way along the wall when I hit the entrance hall. I let go of the wall and walk freely, knowing where I was now.

Remembering the floor plan, I turn down another hall past the dining room and down another passageway. I come to a tiny room with a window that let the moon illuminate the inside. I smile, knowing I'm in the servants kitchen. I walk over to the cabinets and pull open a drawer. It was filled with tarnished silverware. I push in back, and then pull open the next. Bingo. I rummage through the drawer and find a metal candle holder with a handle and dish attached to it. I remember that my grandmother had one like this only it was painted gold. 

I pull out a smaller candle and place it in the holder. I then searched for matches which I found surprisingly. I open the box and take one out. Scraping it along the rough patch on the box, it instantly starts to burn. I light the wick of the candle and then blow out the burning match. The candle served as second best to a flashlight. The soft glow of the fire made light enough for me to see throughout the house. I wasn't interested in exploring the house though. I wanted to go outside. I needed fresh air. 

I retrace my steps from the servants kitchen to the entrance hall. I walk towards the door and slip out the large hole in the door. Only I could fit due to my small stature. I squeeze out; the night air hitting my face instantly. I breathe deeply, letting the calm of night wash over me. The air was nice but the candle would be at risk if I didn't block it with my hand. I step off the stone stoop of the house; my bare feet coming in contact with the soft grass. I began to walk down the hill; hearing the bats above my head squeak and the crickets chirping. I felt calm. I wasn't afraid of anything now. I knew If I was in trouble, Bill would be there in an instant. I didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad one.

I walked a few more feet; savoring the calmness of the night when something rustled in the darkness. I began to feel uneasy, as if I was being watched. "H-Hello..?" I call out. Nothing. I shrug off the feeling and continue to walk. I take deep breaths, preparing myself to run if I have to. I keep the candle close to my body; my senses alert and ready. Or so I thought.

I let out a scream as I'm tackled from behind. The candle blowing out as it fell to the ground along with me. I guard my face with my hands, "No! No!" I shout desperately.

"Are you trying to run away again!?" Came the harsh reply. My fear remains the same. Bill hovering above me with his hands planted on either side of my face.

"N-No!" 

"Liar. What where you doing out here?" He hissed.

"I'm just going for a walk I swear!" 

"If you're planning on running away you might want to put on shoes." He motioned to my bare feet.

"I-I'm not I promise!" I plead, trying to make him see that I was telling the truth.

"You're going for a walk in the middle of the night? I think you aren't telling me the truth," He bent down towards my left ear, "And I don't appreciate people who don't tell the truth. It makes me.... _angry._ " He growled. I felt my heart begin to race and my hands start to shake.

"P-Please let me up, my wrist is starting to hurt again.." I ask. I put every speck of courage into that sentence to keep my voice from quivering. This demon wasn't to be messed with. I was a fool to not realize it sooner.

Surprisingly, he moved off of me. He got to his feet quickly then helped me up. I grabbed the candle and it's holder before Bill grabbed my arm, careful not to touch my wound. He guided me back to the front of the mansion when he sat down. He motioned for me to sit with him and I complied. "I don't appreciate you leaving without asking me." 

I contain my exasperation.

"You worried me." I snap my attention to his face. He avoided my gaze by turning his head.

"Why?"

He let out a light laugh, "You really are thick headed, Pine Tree."

I sigh, fiddling with the spiral design on the candle holder. Rubbing it between my fingers to keep my nerves calm.

"You still don't get it do you?" I look up at him. He avoided my eyes once again, "I'm in love with you."

I choke, coughing profusely, "Me?" I ask in disbelief.

"You're so fucking dumb."

I knew he had some sort of affection for me but I thought it was some sort of weird demon thing, like he wanted to possess me. Love didn't even cross my mind. I thought I was just used as a vessel for my- _his_ \- soul.

"So..." I trail off.

"I don't know why," He stood up quickly, "I don't know why I'm so attached to you. I don't know why I'm so fucking obsessed with you. I don't know why I'm so infatuated with you. I just am. Hell, I didn't even know I had a thing for guys. I just know, that when I'm around you, I can't think straight, I can't sleep unless I know you're alright, and I can't control myself when I'm with you. Fuck!" He cursed, beginning to pace. He looked at me then shook his head, "You're just a fucking child! I'm two-thousand years old! You'll be long dead by the time I even begin to  _look_ old!"

"Bill-"

"Don't say my name! When you say my name I can't handle myself!"

"Um..."

"When I see you, I have to use every ounce of self control to not touch you. I _can't_  touch you or else I'll lose it."

"But-"

"Dammit, Pine Tree! When you called my name when you thought you where going to fall off that hillside, I was the happiest demon in the world! When you clung to me for protection from that gang of fuckers in town you made me feel like you wanted me! When you called out to me for help when you where getting sexually abused, I came running! And you know I had affection for you! You think I don't know when you're teasing me to get what you want?!" He cried. 

He was still pacing; running his hands through his hair.

"Bill...please stop-"

"I can't bear getting rejected by you again! When you tried to kill yourself, you almost killed me! I want to be the one person you can feel safe with, I want to be the one man you will always love even when I leave this world. I can't fucking breathe without you! The thought of giving you up to someone else makes me insane! I can't bear thinking of you with somebody else!" He began to get glassy-eyed.

"Please-"

"Fuck!" He cursed, interrupting me. "I can't be rejected by you again..."

I began to feel as if he was blaming his actions on the simple fact that he _loved_ me.

I got up and grabbed the taller male by the arms,"Bill. Listen to me!" I spoke boldly. "You don't know what love is. Love is between two people who have shared affection for each other. Love is unconditional and it's understanding! Love isn't hoping that your crush will get a case of stockholm syndrome!" He tried to look away, but I grabbed his face in my hands, "You don't have a clue what love is. You're a demon! Demon's can't feel love!" I spat. Letting all the bottled up anger I had for the man, flow freely. I didn't care about his feelings. I didn't care about his _love_. I cared about Mabel. I cared about the fact that I hated him so much that I tried to commit suicide! I cared about the mental scars he's inflicted upon me! And I certainly cared that he was blaming his actions on a pitiful excuse such as puppy love!

Bill looked at me in surprise. This level of boldness was definitely something he's never witnessed before. "I don't love you-"

He silenced me by wrapping his hand around my waist and to the back of my neck. His lips rested tenderly on mine. My breathing became erratic as I was enveloped in the moment. Something in me changed like the flip of a dime. The emotion was too much. This kiss wasn't like the others. The others where needy and rough. The others where threatening and uncomfortable...but this one...this one was a real kiss.

I whimper as I began to run out of air. Bill breaks the kiss, both of our chests heaving. My cheeks began to flush as he looked down at me; searching for some sign of positive response. I didn't know what to do. I had hatred for him still but...something made me forget all that. 

"So...?" He asked, hope in his gold eyes.

"Bill...I..." I trail off. I didn't know what to say. I was a mess. I was getting flustered and I was terribly confused.

His face falls, already knowing what I would say. "You don't have to say anything." He said with a weak smile. Without another word, he left me alone on the doorstep. 

**~~~**

I stayed in my room all morning.

Then all evening.

Until it was nighttime again.

The whole entire day was spend pacing and thinking about what was wrong with me.

Scenario's played through my head of what could happen if I did love Bill. I'd be the boyfriend to a Demon King. I'd be surrounded by nothing but demons and darkness and all things unholy. My Christian faith was important to me. I love the Lord and I probably wouldn't have made it this far without him but...what if I where to fall in love with a demon? Would I fall from grace? 

I hear a small knock on the my door; interrupting my thoughts. 

"Come in." I reply. I knew that it was Will by the ginger knock on the wood. 

He appears, and steps inside; waving at me. I smile but it quickly fades. "Do you need something?" I ask.

He shakes his head and plops down on the bed; patting beside him. I walk over and sit beside him. He gives me a sympathetic look and takes my hand in his. "You know what happened last night..?" I ask sheepishly.

He nods slowly; continuing to rub my hand.

"Is Bill going to kill me?" I question. I was serious. After what happened, I was contemplating weather he would actually let me go.  Would he actually kill me because he saw no future with me? Will looked at me understandingly. He let go of my hand and motioned towards the door.

"What?"

He got up and ruffled his hair to look like Bills, then smirked.

"Bill?" I laugh at his spot on impersonation.

He nodded, and then pointed towards the door.

"You want to go see Bill?" I guess.

He places his index finger on his nose. I was close to guessing right.

"You want me to go see Bill?" I ask flatly; knowing what he was getting at.

He claps his hands and smiles like a little kid.

"No. I don't want to see him. If I see him, it'll be awkward..."

Will sat back on the bed again and pushed an auburn strand of hair behind my ear. "Will....I don't like Bill. But...something happened last night. He kissed me, and he was really sweet and gentle. I wasn't disgusted by him." I explain worriedly. Wills eyes widened. "I don't like him but...there's something different about him. I feel drawn to him. I feel weird and all calm when I think of him."

At that moment, the thought of the golden haired demon made me feel nervous inside. The good kind. What the heck is going on with me..? Was I actually falling for him?

Will got up off the bed and headed towards the door. He stood in the doorway and turned to look at me. He brought his hand up to his head and then used his index finger to tap against it. 

_Think._

I smile as he shuts the door, leaving me alone once again. He was right. I did have a lot to think about.

**~~~**

A few hours later, around one o'clock, I walked down the wood steps and through the hallways until I entered the living room. The fire was crackling in the hearth; illuminating the golden haired demon sitting in the red velvet chair a few feet away. On the floor, I had noticed shadows moving around. I shiver, knowing that the fire had cast the silhouette's of the unseen servants. I shake off the eerie feeling of being watched and proceeded to walk towards Bill.

I come up behind his chair, and notice he was calmly reading a book. I guess he was handsome..."Bill..?" I touch his shoulder, surprising him.

"Pine Tree...hello." He replied coldly as he started to get up from his chair but I requested that he stay seated. 

"I have something to tell you." I shifted uncomfortably, unable to get the words out that were burning in my head.

"Yes?" He asked, now intrigued.

I walked around the chair and stood in front of him now. My legs standing in between his, "Bill, I've decided th-that..." I trail off. I needed to be sure before I tell him my decision. I hesitated, then leaned in close to his face.

"What-"

"Don't make this awkward..." I pleaded in a hushed voice. Our noses where inches apart before I gently placed a kiss on his pink lips. Sparks began to erupt in the pit of my stomach. I felt my knees get weak and noticed that Bill was restraining himself from touching me by clawing at the arms on either side of the chair. I pull away, breathing heavily while Bill seemed like he could have gone longer. "I-I'm sorry." I apologized, pulling away.

"Well fuck..." He breathed.

"I-I've had a change of heart. I'm sorry for saying those things to you yesterday." I say, making amends for the harshness I showed.

Bill stayed seated. I expected him to be surprised but he seemed as if he already knew I was going to apologize. "Well in that case," He leans over to grab my arm and drags me into him. He lifts my left thigh and guides it to his side, repeating with the right.

"Don't be gross." I said, getting annoyed at his eagerness. I tried to push myself out of my straddled position on his lap but he caught my wrists which made me wince as he touched my injury. "I still don't like you." I say disgusted, trying to hide the blush creeping on my freckled cheeks.

I felt like I was lying to myself. I _did_ hate him. I hated everything he had done to me but...he was so damn irresistible to me all of a sudden.

He laughed deeply, "Sure you don't kid," The golden haired male leaned in to kiss my forehead, "Sure you don't."

 

_____________________________

HEY

Yes I know, you might have fangirl-ed once or twice during this chapter. And yes, you might be hella confused. But don't worry, things will be revealed in the next chapters.

I hoped you liked this chapter and that you arent TOOOO confused about Dip's sudden change of heart. 

As always, Lil'hours over and out!

Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Ford's mind as well as the near end of the story  
> ____________________________

**~Ford's POV~**

I knew it was them. The moment they stepped into this house, I re-called the past memories I tried so hard to forget. Sleepless nights and horrific nightmares. My actions always coming back to bite me in the ass. They where always two steps behind me it seemed. What they wanted with me wasn't hard to figure out. My stay in the Nightmare Realm wasn't a pleasant one. Hideous beasts and monsters where everywhere along with strange vegetation I've never seen before. Getting trapped there was frightening. I was lucky my brother Stanley was smart enough to follow the journals I left behind so that I would return home one day. He came through, but not before I had the pleasure of meeting the very person I wished to never meet again. 

_"And who might you be?" He spoke to me._

_"Ford. Stanford Pines." I answered._   _""W-Where am I?"_

_"You're in the Nightmare Realm. My kingdom. I am King Magnus Cipher."_

Back then before I had known better; I tried to make allies with the new beings I had made contact with, with my machine. Little did I know that the king of that land was a ruthless and heartless monster. A greedy and selfish pig. He brought me into his castle and taught me the ways of their land. Promised me I wouldn't get hurt in exchange for access into my mind. How stupid I was to not realize that what he was doing was finding a way to get back to my world to conquer it and claim it as his own. Plunging the human race into a miserable existence of darkness and plague. If only I had known.

_"These are my two sons, William and Bill." He introduced me to the two teenaged boys._

_"Pleased to meet you."_ _I said with a smile._

_"Bill is the older of the two. He will be king one day." Magnus smiled, patting the boy on the head. "And this," he paused to proudly display the woman who walked gracefully down the set of steps in the middle of the giant throne room. She was stunning. A vision of beauty. My mouth gape open as I looked on. She had long blue hair that cascaded down to the floor like a waterfall. A golden crown set atop her head that matched the dress she wore. Her skin was pale and the closer she got, I noticed her wide eyes where a lovely shade of blue._

_"Is my wife." He finished when she stood before us._

_"Pleasure." I smiled._

_She lifted a small pale hand up to my face. She turned my head in various directions, like she was inspecting me. Her long nails lighting scratched my face as she pulled away. "My name is Florence." She spoke. Her voice made me feel like I was being choked with silk. It was smooth and demanding. Catching your attention while also making you calm to be in her presence._

_"My son William, takes on his mothers characteristics while Bill here looks more like me." Magnus said, sounding a bit disappointed at that. Perhaps he wanted both his sons to look like their beautiful mother. But William did look like the male version of Florence. To the blue eyes and hair to the way he carried himself. He seemed more timid and reserved than Bill who already gave off the vibe that he was able to be cruel and demanding. His gold hair matched his fathers apart from the eyes which I thought was interesting. Magnus' eyes where blood red while Bill's where the color of gold as well._

_"Yes, I've noticed. Both your son's are extremely handsome. Your wife is stunning as well." I compliment._

_Magnus chuckled deeply. "Yes, I'm aware. Well enough with all this useless introduction. Come, I will show you to your room. We have much work to do my friend." He smiled, guiding me to my room._

I cringed at the memory. The work he intended for us...was to rebuild my machine. Break through the barrier between Nightmare Realm and Real World. I thought I had defeated them. I thought I would never have to fear their return again after I destroyed the machine. I was terribly mistaken.

Seeing the pair of demons that where part of my past, standing before me in my home two days ago, ran a shiver down my spine. I didn't believe a word of their story. I knew that when the name Bill Cipher became globally known; he wasn't a magician or a human. He was a demon from my past. How he got here was beyond me. All I knew was that in order to finish this off once and for all, I'd have to re-build my machine and find the answers for myself. Even if it means suicide to go back to the Nightmare Realm.

Anything for Dipper. I found out where they are, but I needed a plan of attack before marching in and taking back my Great Nephew. If they decide to take revenge on me for what I did by killing him...I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

**~Dipper's POV~**

I didn't sleep much that night. And what rest I did get, was restless and troubling.

I hide my face in my hands and shift uncomfortably in my bed as I remember the things I did that night. Kissing him, letting him touch me. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt so wrong but something in me purred with delight when he did touch me. I would never let him touch me intimately; the morals I didn't throw out the window was not to be unfaithful to myself. Celibacy? Perhaps. I cringe at the thought of marrying him in the future, but then again I felt the same way about Bill altogether only a few days ago.

 All this messed with m brain. Screwed up my emotions and corrupted my soul. Confusion and sweet disobedience collided when I willingly kissed the demon. I chuckle to myself as I thought of what a story this would make. The young Christian boy and the insane Demon King. Hilarious. No one would believe this story even if it was proven true a million times. It was so far fetched and impossible that the past week seemed like a dream. Like it was all a fake. Bill was just a psycho murderer who decided to kidnap me. An elaborate web of lies woven with every word he spoke.

I suddenly feel sad. Needy almost. I slide out from under the covers of the bed and place me feet on the floor. I shuffle along toward the door; the moon lighter than it was a day ago. I see more clearly from the soft glow which aids in my mission. I hold onto the wall and walk along until I round a few corners and come across the large set of black double doors.

I take a deep breath and enter. I walk along the wood floor until I'm next to Bill's bedside. My brain screaming "what the hell are you doing" while the sudden urge I feel to be close to Bill, controlled my every move. I ignore my brain and timidly crawl into the bed next to Bill. He was a heavy sleeper, but I was surprised when he woke up.

"Hmph, Pine Tree?" He asked, his voice deeper and more scratchy from sleep.

I remained silent as I crawled under the black covers and settled into the bed. I felt uneasy as Bill wrapped his arms around me. Memories flashing back to when he first did it in the woods that second day we knew each other. I felt like he was moving too fast but now I have some understanding. Perhaps what I feel is only a fraction of what he feels about me? My uneasiness vanished as I thought of how much he must love me. How much self-control he must have to not jump on me every second.

He buried his face into my neck, letting out a warm puff of air, "Couldn't stay away?" He breathed.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"I think you do."

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." I snap, shifting around until I found a comfortable position.

A moment or two passes by before I hear Bill's soft snores once again. His arms still wrapped around me protectively even in sleep. He would never let me go. I felt awkward but happy at the thought. 

I close my eyes, and let sleep take over me.

~~

"Wake up kid!" I'm shaken awake by warm hands. I blink repeatedly; my eyes trying to adjust to the light streaming from the only window in the room.

"Why..?" I ask sleepily.

"I need to talk to you." He stopped shaking me. His hands then brushed my rather long hair out of my eyes. My eyes close as his face comes close to kiss my forehead. "I want you to come downstairs too."

"Why?" I repeat.

Leaning back, he began to walk back out of the room, "Just come" Was his only reply.

He shut the doors behind him, leaving me alone. I swung my legs out from under the covers. My feet dangled over the edge of the large bed. I huff in annoyance. It was so bothersome being short. Especially for a boy. One could only hope I would grow an inch or two before my time of growing was over. I drop down onto the wood; a cold shock traveled from my feet to my shins. 

Walking down the hallways and down the stairs. Easily finding my way now thanks to daylight. I walk into the main room, and see the fire from last night, dying in the hearth. "Bill?" I wonder aloud. He nor Will were in sight. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Will since our talk yesterday.

I walk a few more steps before Bill steps out from a room down the small corridor to my right. "Sit."

I walked cautiously over to the plush red chair and took a seat. I fiddle with the hem of my navy blue shorts before the demon begins to speak. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Will, has gone back to see your sister-"

"He what!?" I bolt up.

He took a few steps towards me, holding out his hands, "Calm down kid. He's not going to do anything."

"He'll kidnap her! He'll do something horrible to her! He'll-"

"Pine Tree!" He scolded, silencing me. The echo of his voice bounced off the walls. "He won't do that. He just wants to see her. He's...not like me..." He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding my gaze.

"I thought you both couldn't drive? How is he there? Is he there already?!"

"He doesn't know _exactly_ how to drive..."

"He can drive?!" I shout in disbelief.

"Who the fuck, knew right?!" He said with a wide smile.

"This is too much." I sat down, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Pine Tree-"

"Just stop." I hold up my hand, interrupting him. "I just need to think. I'm worried beyond belief about Mabel as it is, but now she's got a smitten Demon coming to visit her!?"

"He won't do anything bad. But think about this. Maybe your sister likes him back."

**~Mabel's POV~**

I stayed up all night. I haven't slept since Dipper left again. I felt betrayed and forgotten. I knew something was wrong.

Dipper was a good sibling. He was the best twin I could ever have! But to have him be kidnapped, then come back, then willingly leave again...it's hard _not_ to feel betrayed.

I've also lost sleep because of that stupid Will. A kiss then run? How typical of a boy. Weather he was mute or not, it was still a typical move.

I maneuver around the counter in the kitchen; cooking eggs on the stove while also preparing biscuits for Great Uncle Stan, Ford, and Wendy. "Just stop it Mabel..." I whisper to myself, whipping off busted egg yolk on the skirt of my apron. Cooking was something I did best when I was mad. My anger caused me to excel in whatever activity I did while upset. 

I crack a few more eggs into a bowl and season them with some salt and pepper. I whisk them up and pour them into the hot pan. "If Dipper ever comes back I'm never talking to him again." I huff. I open the oven to check on the dough that was slowly rising in the stove. The smell as well as a blast of heat, hit my face. I shut the door and begin to scramble the liquid eggs in the pan. 

I set a timer to know when to check on the biscuits again, then I go back to cooking the eggs. I begin to talk to myself again when tiny clicks interrupt my thought process. I pause, remaining quiet to see if I could hear it again. I heard it a second time, and then a third. I put down the spatula next to the pan on the stove. Walking over to the large window in the kitchen, I feel my heart drop as I see Will standing there, throwing tiny pebbles at the glass. I quickly fluff my hair then lift the window pane up, "Will?"

He nods happily. Even at his age he still had a boyish grin like he wanted to get into mischief.

"Wh-What are you doing here?! Is Dipper with you?" I ask hopefully.

Will shushes me then shakes his head no.

I feel worry settle inside me. If Dipper isn't here, and Will is, then what if something happened too him?!

Will motions for me to come outside. "Just a second." I close the window then take the pan off the stove. "Wendy when that timer goes off could you get the food out of the oven?" I ask the girl lounging on our sofa. 

"Sure thing." She replies as I run out the screen door. I jump off the side of the porch and run towards Will. I slow down as he walks towards me. 

"What are you doing here?" I repeat.

He point at me.

"You came here to see me?" I ask, my freckled cheeks turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment.

He smiled, then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Is Dipper alright? Where is he?" I ask, trying to keep myself from exploding with delight.

He nods his head, then frowns a bit.

"He's alright. But you don't know where he is? Or do you refuse to tell me?" I ask, starting to get a bit frustrated.

He nods his head then holds up a hand with his index and middle finger raised.

"Second choice? You're being stubborn and refuse to tell me?"

He smiles.

I wish he could laugh. He would have such a cute laugh. "Well why did you even come then. I want to see my brother." I cross my arms over my chest.

He pointed to me once again. That stupid grin on his face.

"I know you want to see me but what If I didn't want to see you? I'm more focused on finding my younger sibling than boys-" 

I'm cut off by warm lips pressing themselves on mine. We melt into each other as emotion overtook us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. His height was a turn on but his brother was taller. His brother was stronger too, but Will was nicer. More calm and full of appreciation for the world. I was beginning to fall hard for him.

We embraced each other a minute more before we are yanked from each other by rough hand's grabbing me "What the hell are you doing here!" I hear Great Uncle Stans voice, scold. "Ford, hold him tight!"

I look up to see that Great Uncle Ford has a firm grip on Will. He kicks and tries to throw him off but Ford is holding on tight. "Fuck! Lock her in her room and come help me!" He shouts to Stan.

"No! Will!" I scream as I'm being dragged back inside. Kicking and screaming all the way up the stairs towards my room, I hear Great Uncle Stan repeatedly shout his apologies. I'm thrown into my room and before he shuts the door I see Will running up the steps behind my great uncle. He jumps onto him, tackling him from behind. I hear Wendy asking what's going on as well as the harsh grunts from the two men fighting outside of my room. 

Great Uncle Ford runs up the steps as well, starting to pry Will off of his brother but I react quickly and charge towards him, knocking him backwards. He falls down a few stairs then gets back up. This time he reaches out towards me. I dodge him but he catches my hair; yanking me back. "Will!" I scream, reaching out for him. I'm thrown back into my room and locked in immediately. "Let me out!" I plead. I can't comprehend that my Great Uncles would do something like this. Why?!

I place my ear to the door, listening in on the rustling and banging outside. Suddenly, there's a loud crash, and it all falls silent. I hold in my sobs, trying to see if I can hear what's going on.

"Hello?" I ask. No reply.

"Great Uncle Ford!" I scream, kneeling down to look through the bottom of the door. I feel my breath hitch in my throat as I see both of my uncles shoes....then Will being dragged down the steps.

 

______________________

DUN  DUN DUN DIDNT EXPECT THAT DID YOU! 

Lovers just can't stay away *sigh*.

Yes, its also true. The ending of the story is near, but not quite yet. maybe five more chapters? It depends on how much I write in those chaps. Could be more. But the end is coming soon. Secrets to be revealed etc. etc.

I'll do an update on some of the earlier chap's because the way the story is going rn, I want to change some things (Little things like Dip's height. Instead of 5'8 He's now 5'6 bc I want him to be my/Bill's smol bean child). I'll explain whatever you guys don't get, but wait until the end of the story bc your questions may be answered by the end.

I'll fix any writing error's later.

MYSTERY

 

SUSPENSE 

 

CLIFF HANGER

 

As always, Lil'Hours over and out!

 

Hope you enjoy!

 

Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 19

 

~Mabels POV~

The day was almost over, and it had been forever since I heard anything. I've hyperventilated multiple times and I had no clue what was going on, and why. Was it because they didn't want Will around me? If so, then what they have done is much more than what's needed to scare away a gentlemen caller.

I begin to pace Dipper and I's room. My throat was scratchy and painful from all the screaming I've done. No one came to let me out yet, and I fear they won't for a very long time. I hate to imagine what they could possibly be doing to Will right now. My poor, crazy haired boy. 

"Mabel, you've got to get out of here..." I mumble to myself. I already tried the windows. Great Uncle Stan bolted the windows shut after we found Dipper sleeping on the roof a couple times. He decided it was too dangerous, just like our parents did back in California. So it was useless to try and pry them open. My only choice was the door.

I tried to break down the door but it was too solid of a door. Curse the wood shack I've loved since twelve.

I was close to admitting defeat. I collapse onto the bed and stare at the ceiling; my eyes beginning to tear. I thought of every worse case scenario. My great uncles beating him up. Telling him to never see me again. Even murder. I thought that it was too far fetched, but from what I saw today, I knew it wasn't so far fetched as I thought.

I sigh sadly, and begin to close my eyes when I hear small clicking near the door. I sit up, listening intently. "Great Uncle Stan?" I wonder. I knew it would be him out of them both. He was more kind and understanding than his brother. The door knob clicks loudly then turns. The door swings open to reveal Wendy standing in the doorway. Bobby Pins in her hands and at her feet, "Wendy!" I shout happily.

"Shh, Mabel, we need to go. Quickly." She said in a hushed tone. She entered the room and pulled off Dipper and I's bags from a shelf in the room. "Pack. Hurry."

I began to throw clothes into my bag while Wendy rummaged through Dippers drawers. "Just pack a few articles. He wears those darn orange shirts and navy blue shorts almost every day anyways." I roll my eyes. Adrenaline coursing through both of us. The thought of being caught loomed.

We zipped up the bags and slung them over our shoulders. "I heard your great uncles talking downstairs. They told me to not let you out no matter what. Guess I'm gonna lose my job." She laughed lightly. We tiptoed down the creaky wood steps and then ran out the screen door. We ran a few yards when halfway to the exit downhill, we ran into the mustang that Bill and Will drove. 

"He must have drove here." I conclude.

"I guess he won't mind if we take his car.." Wendy said with a mischievous smile. 

"Wendy-"

Nearing the car, she shouts "Hey, he left the keys in!" triumphantly. She ran to the drivers side and began to get inside.

"Wendy! I don't think this is right."

"Mabel, do you really want to get caught? If we're gonna get you outta here, by bike isnt going to do much good." She said with a frown. "Get in!"

There wasn't any time to think. I sat shotgun just as Great Uncle Ford and Stan burst through the screen door a few feet behind. "Mabel Pines!" They scream, beginning to run toward us.

"Wendy!" I shout. She turns to look, her eyes widening. She quickly starts the car, then speeds down the half dirt half asphalt road; leaving my Great Uncles in the dust.

"That was close!" The red head laughs, "Man can this baby purr." Turning her attention to the car; running her hands along the leather of the steering wheel.

"Yeah.." I mumble, tucking my legs into my chest.

"Hey, it's not so bad. So what, they freaked out over a boy. My dad's done worse."

"You saw what happened. Was Will conscious when they went downstairs?" I ask hopefully.

She was quiet for a minute before answering, "I wanted to lie to you but I can't do that. He wasn't awake, no."

My heart sank.

"I wanted to get you out of there for other reasons too..."

"What?"

"Your Great Uncles are insane Mabel. I heard them talking in the basement. Not the storage basement, _the_ basement." She said with a serious tone. I knew what she was talking about. There where two basements in our shack. One that we've all been in to get our stock for the customers, and the other basement we found by accident. It was hidden behind our new vending machine, and stumbled upon by Dipper. Before we could go down there, Great Uncle Stan stopped us and told us never to go down there. So we obeyed.

"And?"

"And, they left the door cracked. I heard these weird sounds and then Ford shouting something about a Demon."

"A demon?"

"Yes. He said something like _'If you don't tell me where Dipper is this instant, then you'll be sent back to hell where you belong'_."

I get a shiver down my spine. So maybe Will did something to Dipper..?

"He also said something about torturing him until he gets the answers he wants." Wendy said, her voice becoming a loud whisper. 

We drove down the hill and through the town. Passing the people I once knew as friends until they tried to shoot Dipper a few nights ago. We also passed men in black suits who still insisted that Bill Cipher was still in the area. Like he was that dumb.

"T-Torturing?!" I cry.

"Yes Mabel..."

I bury my face in my hands, beginning to feel tears brim in my eyes, "Why are they acting like this?! They're insane!"

"They think that Will knows where Dip is. And if we don't find him soon, then Will is in big trouble." Wendy sighed.

**~Dipper's POV~**

It was evening time, and the sun had almost disappeared from behind the horizon when Bill comes into his room. I was there, sitting on the black cushions of the window seat; staring out at the clouds turning into a dark shade of pink and orange. 

I tuck my knees into my chest as I felt him near me. He bends down to place a kiss on top of my auburn hair. "What are you doing?"

"Watching." I reply shortly.

"Watching what?"

"Clouds."

He nods, "I must apologize. I've been watching _you_ for a while. You just look so serene." 

I keep my eyes on the changing sky outside of the window, "Yeah?"

"I wish I could be that peaceful..."

"You could." I answer. Not sure if that reply was meant to help or just a way to get him to stop talking. Either way, I felt him getting sad.

"No. I can't be."

I turn towards him, looking up at the tall male beside me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looks down at me, "Nothing. You've been up here for hours. What are you really doing?"

I struggle to decide weather I should be honest or not. I determine that if he really could read my thought's, I should be honest, "Worrying."

"About your sister?"

"More than that."

"Tell me." He says in a stern tone. "If something bothering you than I want to know."

He leaned over me, blocking my way of escape. "I-I was just worrying about Will too. that's all." I avoid his golden gaze.

"Liar." I feel my heart skip a beat as he said that. 

"No, honest. I'm worried about him too. What if he-"

"What if he decides to take your sister?" He finished; saying the words I was thinking but wouldn't dare say. I shift uncomfortably. How was I going to get out of this? "You know Will wouldn't do that. He isn't like me one bit."

"But-"

"None is like me. Whether that's a good thing or a bad one."

I decide to turn the conversation around before it begins to get any more uncomfortable. I reach up to his neck and hug him, "That's a good thing for me." I whispered.

He breathes in deeply, "What do you do too me?"

**~Wendy's POV~**

I didn't have the heart to tell Mabel everything I actually heard. She was still shaken up and confused. I decided to just take her there; to where Dipper is staying.

I overheard Ford speaking about the abandoned mansion in the woods a few hours from here. Best of luck to me, because if I'm wrong then Mabel and I, as well as Will, are in serious trouble.

I drive down the back roads, watching the beautiful colors of the sky turn from light colors to deep shades of blue and orange. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" I ask Mabel.

She nods, "Yeah."

I take my eyes off the empty road to look at her a moment, "You ok? I know it's a lot to swallow, but we're gonna be ok." I smile, looking back on the road but taking a hand off the steering wheel and nudging her.

"Wendy, I appreciate what you're doing for me, but where are we going?"

Well shit. "Um..We're just going for a drive. Perhaps by tomorrow your uncles would have cooled down? How about we get a motel for the night when it gets dark?" I offer. "Have a girl's night."

She sits up from her slumping position in the Passenger side, "Yeah...that sounds good."

"Maybe they'll be too worried about you that they'll leave Will alone." I conclude.

"Hopefully." She smiles.

Our conversation ended, but the sadness lingering in the air didn't. I could tell she was trying to take this all in as well as she could. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about the crazy shit Ford was talking. Demons and all that crap. Talking about Will and his brother kidnapping Dip. That was impossible. What could they want from him? Weren't they the ones who _saved_ Dipper from Bill Cipher?

Everything was all screwed up. Maybe he was just crazy. Maybe he was making up a location? Or maybe the _wrong_ location?

I continue to drive, deciding that it was worth a shot. Who knows, maybe he was actually telling the truth.

~

It was night time now, and Mabel was quickly becoming aware of where we were. I pulled off the back road and went onto the highway to break off once again at a lake; bypassing a town a few miles away. I knew this route was the quickest due to fishing at this lake a while back before my father had issues with being seen with me in public. 

We drive uphill for a few minutes, then we see the mansion in the distance, "Where are we?" Mabel asks.

"Here."

~Bill's POV~

 

My frustration was increasing with every passing hour. Will should have been home hours ago. It doesn't take that long to get there and back. I swear if he got put in that Asylum again, I'm not going back to Washington D.C. to get put in there too. Re-playing the event's that happened last week wasn't going to work for me. 

I sat up in my bed, sighing as I stroked Pine Tree's head. His gentle breath's signaled that he was fast asleep. Safe with me, curled up next to my body with his head on my chest. I knew he was tired, and promising that I'd wake him up when Will got back from visiting his sister put him at ease. Part of me wished Will would come back soon so I wouldn't have to worry about him getting into trouble, and the other part hoped he would never come back. I loved the moment's when Pine Tree was asleep. Earlier last week, I knew he barely slept. Scared and unnerved as he was, in a new place with new people... I almost feel bad about making him so uncomfortable. I wish I would have used my influence on him sooner. Then maybe I wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble to get him to like me.

I was about to close my eyes and sleep as well when I heard a car door slam and a voice echo downstairs in the main hall. To a human, he wouldn't have been able to hear, but to a demon, we have special hearing. Being in a mortal body hindered that ability, but I was still able to listen more closely than that of a human.

"Hello?" A voice echoed. 

I knew it wasn't Will; and my protective instincts heightened. I shuffled out from underneath Pine Tree, trying my best to wake him up. I was successful, then I walked quietly to the hallway, then to the staircase leading to the hall. I peer behind the wall and see two women in the entryway. I growled. It was his sister and the Red head. What was her name? Wendy?

"Dipper? Are you in here?" his sister shouts.

I come to the conclusion that Will is either in trouble, or Will is the trouble. If he fell captive to her charms and showed them the way here, then I'll rip his head clean off of his shoulders. If he isn't here...something wrong.

"Dip?" The red head shouts at the top of her lungs. I cringe, hoping that didn't wake the boy up.

I quickly decide that it would be smart to reveal myself. Maybe I can give them a good scare, tell them he's dead or something. Anything to keep them from taking him away from me.

I step out from behind the wall and casually descend from the top of the dark wood staircase, "Evening."

They both scream, my greeting scaring them.

"Shh, no need to shout." I clap my hands, giving a silent order to my servants that they need to light the candles. The fire lights the wick of the candles almost immediately. The shadows of my unseen monsters cast shadows all around. The girls get close and cling to each other.

"Mabel, do you see what I see...?" The red head asks, her voice quivering.

"Alexander?" The sister asks, suddenly seeing me clearly once the light comes on.

I ignore her,"So, what can I do for you? A house call at this hour is hardly polite." I smile coolly, stopping mid-way on the staircase.

"Alex, your brother is in trouble! My Great Uncles have him! They're talking crazy about demons and that you kidnapped Dipper!" The sister cries.

I didn't feel off guard as I heard this information. I expected something like this. Will of all demons would get caught so easily. "Oh really?"

"Yes! We need to know where Dipper is right now!" She begs.

I descend the rest of the way and walk towards the two, my height towering over them both, "Dipper isn't here. He decided to hitch a ride with a flower child named Diana a day ago." I lie, remembering the conversation that Pine Tree and that peace loving bitch had while they thought I was sleeping.

"B-But Dipper wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't do that to me-"

"But he did. I saw him ride off into the distance with her, myself. He doesn't care about you. " I said plainly. His sister looked betrayed.

The red head stepped forward, "Listen here buddy-"

I gripped her throat, silencing her, " I gave you your answers. He's not here. Now leave before I make you." I hiss. Her feet dangling while her windpipe was crushing.

"Bill-?"

**~Dipper's POV~**

I notice Bill freeze. My voice was the only audible sound other than the whimpering from Wendy.

"Dipper!" Mabel squealed.

"Bill! Put Wendy down!" I demand, flying down the steps. I come to his side and tear his hands away from her neck. 

She dropped to the ground, choking, "What the fuck..."

"Wendy I'm so sorry!" I apologize, realizing that I'll have to explain what just happened, to my sister.

"Dipper! I'm so glad to see you! We need to get you home right now!" Mabel shouts, hugging me.

"H-How did you get here?" I ask, hugging her tightly.

"Wendy drove us here."

"I didn't know you got a car." I say, breaking free from Mabel and bending down to where Wendy sat on the floor; trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"We used Will's. He's in trouble, and Mr. Choke-Hold over here isn't making things better! What the fuck man?!" She ask, her voice raspy.

Mabel agree's, "Yeah, what's your problem?"

I look over to Bill, "I have alot to explain-"

"You'll do it in the car! Come on we have to go!" Mabel yanked my arm. I gladly followed her but I was yanked back by the collar of my shirt.

"Not so fast." Bill said in a stern voice.

"Bill-"

"Bill?" Wendy interrupted me.

It took a moment before Mabel shouted "Oh my God!" She finally put two and two together. Took her long enough.

"Mabel, Wendy, this is Bill Cipher." I introduce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to leave it on an awkward note, but if I want to have enough material to make a few more chapter, I'm gonna stop it here. It's gonna pick up and go really fast paced in the next few chapters. Things will be revealed, and it's gonna get gruesome and sad. ANGST TEAM!

As always, I'll spell check later! 

 

I love you guys, 

 

Lil'Hours over and out!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys, it's been a while I know. I also know that you are waiting for the next chapter and that you hate announcements, but this is kind of necessary.

Not to alarm you but I have been sick for a while, and Sunday (the 3rd) I was admitted into the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with me yet because the doctors haven't told me. I'm starting to get worried. A nurse told me that if I was going to worry about anything, it shouldn't be cancer which is a good thing because I was starting to think that haha. 

But yeah, I'm writing this from the hospital, along with the next chapter when I can. I feel very sluggish and I'm coughing terribly and constantly. Maybe it's a lung thing. I'm trying to be optimistic but after two weeks of feeling this way I'm almost out of optimism.

Once again, I know I left you at a serious cliff hanger, and that you all don't appreciate my absence, but I was so tired. School has gotten me beat too. I was told by another nurse that she was surprised that I had waited this long to get medical help. Which of course, made me feel better about what I might have -_-

But anyways, I hope you all had a Happy Easter (if you celebrate Christs resurrection or for the candy haha) and that you all pulled amazing April Fool's jokes.

As always, Lil'Hours over and out!

 

 

I love you all!


	26. chapter 20

**~Ford's POV~**

I backhand the cheek of the demon who was strapped to a chair. "Tell me where Mabel and Dipper went!" I demand.

He looks up at me, those crystal blue eyes covered by the mess of equally blue hair. A glare was evident even still. He spat at me, his saliva landing on my cheek.

"Well," I laugh, flicking it off, "You're going to be difficult aren't you? Maybe a few drops of holy water will do you some good?" I question aloud, holing my hand out to Stan who was sitting in the corner, taking in the sight.

He get's up immediately and grabs a small glass bottle with an iron cross on the lid. "Thank you." I turn my attention back to the demon, "Now," I pause, flicking a few drops on him. He writhes in pain, but no sound comes out of him. I knew his body was mute but the demon inside was screaming in pain. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you and your pedophile brother take my Great Niece and Nephew?"

He remained silent. 

I knew where they went. This questioning was just for my own amusement. I slipped a tracker into the inside pocket of Dippers jacket. It's as small as a ladybug, and he'll never know it's in there. I tracked him to the a Mansion an hour or two away. A dusty and long forgotten house since the 30's. I was going to make my way there today but it seems that fate had a different plan.

I slapped him once more, "If you aren't going to help, then I guess you should listen. Mabel whom you've taken a liking too, has most likely gone to find her brother. Now, if she is successful, and brings him back, then I'll let you go, but not without a few questions first." I pause to see if he was listening, "Now, if they come back and Dipper has so much as a scratch on him, I'm going to kill you slowly. And I'll enjoy every minute of it." I threaten.

"Ford, what are we going to do about Bill?" Stan asks, still by my side.

"I'll handle him myself. I want him dead whether the kids come back or not. He need's to pay for his crimes. I'll use this blue haired freak to lure him."

"How will you kill him...?" My brother asks, shifting uncomfortably.

"The same way I killed his mother," I pause, looking into the demons eyes, "With a cross through the heart."

**~Dipper's POV~**

Bill and I where separated by Mabel between us. "I don't care who you are, you aren't taking my brother." She said firmly, trying her best to not let fear overtake her.

"Mabel-"

"No, I understand," Bill interrupts me, "But what gives you the right to take him away? He's just as much yours as he is mine." He leaned down to her height.

"U-Um..." She looks at me for support but I feel like I'm being ripped apart. Go with my sister, or with the person I love?

"See? He doesn't know either. Guess we rank the same, girly." He sarcastically tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dipper?!" Wendy tried her best to shout.

"I-I don't know." I whisper.

"Dipper what are you saying? Don't you want to get away from him? Aren't you being held hostage?!" Mabel turns towards me, shaking my shoulders.

"I'm-"

"No, he's not," Bill pushes her away and walks towards me, gripping my lower back with one hand and tilting my head with the other, "He's in love with me."

Mabel's jaw drops as well as Wendy's. "What the _actual_   fuck..." Wendy repeats for the third time.

"Yes, It's true. He helped me escape the Asylum as well as Will. He's fallen under my charm." He laughs, looking down at me, and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Dipper? What's going on? Didn't he kidnap you? Why did you lie to me? You could have called for help when I saw you last!" Mabel begins to get emotional.

"Mabel-"

"No. He didn't because he doesn't care anymore." Bill answers for me.

"Will you just shut the fuck up!" I shout. Everyone was frozen. The first time I had cursed caught them by surprise. Bill let go of me and Wendy began to clap; applauding at my sudden burst of bravery.

"I'm so fucking turned on right now..." Bill whispered to himself, making Mabel walk away from him out of discomfort, to stand near Wendy.

"I'm not lying to anyone! It's more complicated than you think! I couldn't stay with you because Bill owns me. I would have stayed but I couldn't. I didn't help him escape, and I didn't lie!" I explain.

"Wait what?" Mabel asked, "He owns you?"

"I'll explain later. Now, about the whole Will thing, I think we should go before something bad happens," I turn to Bill, "Whether you're coming or not, I need to help _your_ brother."

I grab Mabel's hand; walking towards the entrance of the mansion. Wendy followed close behind. "Wait!" Bill calls, making us stop in our tracks.

"What?" I snap, turning around to face him.

"I want to say goodbye."

"What kind of psycho murderer wants to say goodbye to his victim?!" Wendy shouts in disbelief, grabbing me by the shoulder protectively.

The demon cleared his throat, using a tone I've only heard on occasion, "You both will go start the car, and leave me to say goodbye."

Wendy's arm suddenly leaves my shoulder, "I'll go start the car. Come on Mabel." Mabel follows her out the door, leaving me in bewilderment.

"Now," He sighs, "You really want to leave?"

"You're not trying to stop me?" I ask.

He walks towards me, closing the gap between us rapidly. He reaches out to me once again, and grabs my hips. "No."

My face lit up, "I can go home?"

"If that's what you want. But I just want to say my goodbyes now."

"Goodbyes-?"

He cuts me off my kissing my forehead then lips. I kissed back for the second time, which still felt strange to me. I enjoyed it, but the honk of the horn from outside, interrupted it. 

I pull away, almost breathless "What do you mean goodbye? I won't see you again?" I ask, becoming worried.

"You aren't meant to be with me. It's best you leave now before I get even more attached to you." He lets go of my hips and grabs my hand, spinning me out of his grasp like we where dancing. "Go." He said, letting go of my hand.

I didn't know what to feel. Sadness? Relief? Both? Now wasn't the time to reflect and get emotional about our times together. According to Mabel, Will was in some sort of trouble. 

I look at Bill, then start to run out of the vine covered doors for the last time. I jump into the back of the convertible, and we begin to drive. "Next stop, the Mystery Shack!" Wendy shouts.

As we drive down the hill, I turn to look back at the mansion. There, leaning against the doorway, stands Bill with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I wave, and he disappears back inside. I feel sad but excited. Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

I decided it would be silly to start tearing up, despite how I felt. He was a demon. A literal demon in human skin. He kidnapped me, molested me, beat me, and forced me into a gay relationship with him. He's murdered and abused, and stolen. But, he was kind when he wasn't upset. He meant well, and that I finally understood. He loved me. And that is something that's going to haunt me forever.

**~Bill's POV~**

I watch coolly as I see the boy wave from the vehicle. They where soon out of sight, and the realization hit me that I was all alone. I wasn't bothered, but it felt eerie. I knew my servant's where lurking around somewhere, but that didn't make me feel better.

I walk up the steps and down the hall. Past the grandfather clock and down the little hallway to Pine Tree's room. I open the door, and peer inside. Dark and musty smelling, but the evidence of him was still there. I walk in, and sit down on the bed. The bed was unmade and messy from use. I laid down, inhaling whatever was left of him from the fibers on the blankets. He had a smell I couldn't place. It smelled pure and clean. If innocence had a scent, Pine Tree smelled like it.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I wonder aloud. I sat up, and got out of the bed. Walking towards the door, I look in the corner of the room which caught my eye. Broken glass shimmered in the moonlight filtering from the crack in the curtains. I felt a pang of remorse.

_That was the shard of mirror Pine Tree tried to cut himself with._

I avert my gaze, and continue to walk out. Without looking back, I call out, "I want this door boarded shut. Along with the rest of the rooms. I won't be coming back."

Walking down the hall and then down the carved wood steps, I walked through the entrance way, and outside. The double doors slam shut behind me. My servants obeying my order.

I nod, then begin to walk down the grassy hill; the stars lighting my way.

**~Mabel's POV~**

I smile, reaching behind me towards the back seat to hold my brothers hand. I felt at ease knowing my brother was safe again, but the nagging feeling of Will being in trouble, and the thought of what Bill had done to my brother, scared the daylights out of me. I planned on asking what he had done to him, after this little breakdown our Great Uncle is having; passes.

"Glad to have you back Dip, but you've got some explaining to do." Wendy said uncomfortably, looking at my twin through the interior rear view mirror.

He squeezed my hand, something that was a secret code between us for _"Please calm me down"_. I turn around to face him, "Dip, how about you get some sleep. Who knows how much you've been through." He nods, and lets go of my hand. Laying down in the backseat, he shivers due to the top being down, and uses his jacket as a makeshift blanket. I watch as he closes his eyes and settles down.

Sitting back in my seat, looking up at the stars, I whisper, "Hang in there Will. I'm coming." 

**~~**

I was sleepy, along with Dipper and Wendy. It was almost four o'clock in the morning when we pulled up to the Mystery Shack's drive way. Wendy parks, and then demands our attention, "Ok guys. We get in there, and tell them that we found you," She motions to Dipper who nods, "Then we demand that they release Will or else we're gonna get the cops up in here. Either way, shit's gonna hit the fan kids."

I rub my hands nervously, "What if they don't let him go?"

"Then I'll threaten to leave again." Dipper speaks up.

"No. If they say that they wont set Will free, then we're _all_ going to leave." Wendy says. Dip and I agree to the plan.

"Wait, the authority's will recognize him. He's the escapee from the Asylum." He points out.

"Shit." She mutters.

"Well, threatening to leave will have to be good enough. There's nothing Ford and Stan love more than us all." I say. "I don't think they'd be this difficult do you?"

Wendy takes our hands and looks between Dipper and I, "We don't know what to expect. We'll just have to be brave. All of us." 

We exit the car, and walk inside. Surprisingly, the door was open. We step cautiously, looking around for any sign of life. None could be found. "Maybe they left to look for us?" I ask.

"No, look. There's a light coming from the gift shop." Wendy whispers. She points to the door that divided the house and our Great Uncles profession. A dim light could be seen through the small window in the wood door.

"Alright, lets go." Dipper orders. We walk in a line with Wendy at the front and Dipper in the back. Coming closer, Wendy looks through the small window, and decides its safe to go in, "The coast is clear." She whispers.

Walking through, we find the source of light isn't coming from the room, but a crack between a vending machine and wall. "They're in the basement?" Dipper questions.

"Yeah. That's how serious this is." I reply. 

His eyes widen, "Should we walk down there..?"

"Now's not the time to get cold feet. Lets go show your Great Uncles that you're home again." Wendy pushes us to open the door. A black spiral staircase leads down into the light below.

"Ladies first." he says.

I roll my eyes, as does Wendy. I walk down first, careful to not put all my weight on the rickety metal railing. Wendy behind me, and then Dipper follows me down. 

I reach the bottom and look around. My mouth gapes open. There where machines and metal scraps everywhere. Glowing buttons on control panels and a waist high pole that has a red button with a sign that said _"do not push"_ in giant font. "Where are we..?"

"Dude..." Wendy said breathlessly, looking around.

I look to the corner of the room and see a dim light above a chair with a slumped figure sitting in it. I gasp, "Will!"

He looks up, his face caused a chill to run down my spine. His lip was split, he had a black eye, and a cut above his left eye, caused blood to drip down his face. He still smiled though, which made me want to cry.

I rush over to him despite the hushed yelling from my brother and Wendy, to get back. "Are you ok?" I ask, kneeling down before him and tucking a strand of blue hair behind his ear. He nods, pushing his face into my hand. "What have they done to you?" I cry.

"Mabel! Look out!" Wendy shouts. I turn around to see Great Uncle Ford coming towards me with a rope.

I dodge just in time, causing him to ram into Will who threw his head back in pain. "Get back here!" He shouts. 

I look over to see Wendy and Dipper running from Great Uncle Ford who had a rope with him as well. "Dippers back! Let Will go!" I shout, continuing to run from him. I hadn't realized how large this basement was. In fact, it wasn't a basement at all. Rather, and underground tunnel that seemed to be bigger than the Mystery Shack itself. 

"Obey me dammit!" Stan curses. I was lucky that they where of the age that id they ran for more than a few minutes they would be pooped.

"No!" I argue, putting all of my energy into my heels. I increase the space between us, looking back over my shoulder a few times to see if he was slowing down or not. I look back and see him hunched over, breathing heavy. I slow to a halt, and near him cautiously, "What are you doing? Dippers home now! Let him go!"

He stands up, "Where is Bill?"

"Bill? He's not with us." I explain.

"What?!" He turns away from me, "Ford! Bill isn't here!"

"Shit!" I hear the curse echo. Great Uncle Ford appears beside Stan suddenly, "He isn't?"

"No."

"Mabel. Where did he go?" Great Uncle Ford asks, nearing me. 

I take a step back, "Why would I tell you?" I spat.

"Its important Mabel!" He pleads.

"Get away from me!" I scream, seeing him take a few steps toward me. "Dipper's here! He's safe! Let Will go or I swear You'll never see me again!" I threaten.

He looked taken aback. "Mabel..?"

"Don't say my name!" I demand.

"H-He's a demon! He's not human! Neither one of them are! Your sweetheart is a deceiver!" He screamed. "You have to open your eyes!"

"You're mad! You belong in that Asylum, not Will!" I shout. I see that comment hurt him deeply. Good.

"You've been deceived as well." He said calmly. "I guess I'll just have to make you see."

He walked calmly over to the pole with the button on the top. He raised his hand, but before he could press it, Great Uncle Stan called to him, "Ford! It's not time! Think this through!"

Ford looked at his brother, "Fool. The time for thinking is gone! Demons are here! The evil is upon us! Our Great Niece and Nephew have been corrupted!"

I knit my eyebrows together, "Corrupted? You're the one acting corrupt! You're crazy!"

"No. Mabel, I'm awake. I've seen where these, these things," He glared at Will, "Come from! They will bring destruction!"

"Will is just a normal boy! He's not doing anything wrong!" I look at him, and smile, "I love him!" I confess. Great Uncle Ford's eyes flash with hatred while Will's soften. 

"Then you will join them in their own hell." Ford spoke. He slammed his hand down onto the button, causing Stan to curse. Nothing happened to my surprise, and to Ford's.

"What-"

"You fuckers really shouldn't be so dramatic." A deep voice said behind me.

"Bill?!" Dipper and Wendy shout from a few feet away. I turn to see the tall, Golden haired murderer, leaning against a wall coolly, while twirling a cord in his hand.

"Miss me, boy?" He winks at my brother.

"Yes! Yes he came!" Ford began to laugh maniacally. 

"Hell yeah, you think I'd miss the best party of the twentieth century?" He smiled, looking at me, "Girl, come here." I obeyed and came close to him; trusting him more than I trusted my Great Uncles. "Will isn't worth it. Forget him."

"What?"

"Trust me. I'm going to have to forget your brother as well..." He trailed off, looking longingly at Dipper who was a few feet away.

"Demon!" Ford yelled, breaking the tender moment.

"Don't touch Mabel you son of a bitch! You scum of the earth!" Ford cursed. "Your business is with me!"

"For the love of fuck can we please cut the bullshit, classic movie moment?" He rolls his eyes.

"I should have killed you too when I had the chance!" Ford spat.

"Oh really?" Bill yawned sarcastically.

"Great Uncle Ford, what are you talking about?" Dipper called, sounding just about as confused as I was.

"Nothing Dipper! Be quiet-"

"He's talking about how he mercilessly killed my mother." Bill coughed.

"What?!" Wendy shouts, a look of horror on her face, as well as Dipper and I's.

I look between Great Uncle Ford and Bill. Bill seemed to be at ease while Ford was fuming. "Yes, it's true. I'd hate to go into detail but while he was invading my home, he decided that killing her was appropriate." Bill said casually like it was a topic that could be discussed over a Sunday brunch. 

"Fools. You believe his story?!" Ford shouted. He looked to me for support but I had none to give.

"Homeland?" I question, turning my eyes to Bill.

"Yes, hasn't your dear Great Uncle talked about me?" He breaks eye contact with me to look at Ford, "No? Oh Ford, your kids have no culture." He tsk's.

"I would not corrupt my children with stories of your filth." Ford replies.

Bill chuckles, and suddenly grabs my waist, bringing into him, "Already have," He winks, seductively licking the outer edge of my ear, making my stomach turn into knots.

Great Uncle Ford went wild, as well as Stan. They threw curses and threats at him. "Motherfucker!" Stan shouted.

Bill let me go, a playful smile on his lips as he whispered, "Don't tell Will."

I look over at the chair he was still stuck in. By his angry expression I could tell he already had seen.

"Come over here and fight like a man! Or are you too wrapped up in ruining the innocence of children to act like one?" Ford challenged. The air became stiff and cold. Everything seemed to darken a few shades. The tension was so thick you could cut into it with a knife.

Bill turned towards him slowly, "What did you just say?"

"I said that you are a predator! You prey on all things good in this world! You've tried to corrupt my Dipper and now Mabel! You are no king! You are a pathetic demon, interested in deceiving others! You are nothing!" Ford screamed.

I was expecting a sarcastic comment or his feelings to be hurt by all this nonsense, but the only reply Ford got was a hushed chuckle that unfolded into loud laughter.

"Oh shit.." Wendy whispered

"I'm sure you think that old man, but sex takes two." He looks at my brother who blushed.

"What the..." I whisper to myself. Did he have sex with Bill? That's disgusting!"

"You little-"

"I'm not finished." He hushed Ford, "I may be here for a test, but that does not prohibit me from getting what I want. And yes, I wanted your little nephew. I wanted him _sooo badly_ ," He said in a husky voice, taking a few steps towards both of my Great Uncles standing a few feet away. I notice Stan's fists clenching and both their jaws hardening. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't still want him, God as my witness." Bill mocks by folding his hands as if he where to pray. "But do you know what I'd do to him if I had the chance? I'd lay him down, touch that pale freckled flesh of his, and lick his frail body until I'd go down on him, the favor being returned of course."

"What the actual fuck!" Wendy cursed.

"I'm not that frail..." Dipper said, looking at his arms for sign of muscle.

"Dipper!" I scold. Of all things, that was what he was focused on.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Ford said through gritted teeth. He lunged at Bill who dodged the attack, but clearly that wasn't what Ford was after. He kept running, until he reached the plug to the machine and put it into the outlet. The machine came to life; a blue light emitting from it along with vibrations that shook the ground. 

Bill seemed unfazed as the vibrations became stronger, the ground beginning to shake,"It's starting." 

 

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, thank you so much for the well wishes! I was praying all day that it wasn't anything serious, and it turns out I have acute bronchitis which explains the coughing and my other symptoms. I know a few readers are squeamish so I didn't tell you all my symptoms (It's not that I don't trust you but people get sensitive about medical stuff so). Yeah so I'm going to be released soon and I should be able to take a few rest days which apparently are well deserved according to the super hot male nurse that visited me last night (James Dean married Harry Styles to create the love child that is my nurse, I swear). Anyways, that's what's been happening. I hope I didn't worry you.

And surprise! Bet you didn't think you where gonna get such a cool chapter haha. You'll have to cut me some slack though with the spell check and all that. I wrote this in the hospital so I was confused weather everything was in chronological order or not so bear with me ok?

As always, Lil'hours over and out.

 

There should be maybe a chapter or two left depending on how much I write in the next one!

 

Bye!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
